Will you let me in?
by Natalia Tira
Summary: A young girl runs from her past. A man searches for meaning. Can they help eachother become whole again? SSOC. starts yr 1 and book events are seen through OC eyes. Rated M for a bit of implied sexual content and pedo, not by snape. HBP spoilers
1. On the Run

**A/N: This story is about a very special girl who's past is somewhat dark, but her gifts and determination shape the future of the wizarding world. It is also a story of how two people who feel broken can become whole again through each other**. If you have a problem with Snape/ Student relationships, do not read on. Some things are on canon, but because of additional characters, a few minor changes had to be made. The story has some implied adult content in the beginning and middle, but it is important to understand the character. It is not descriptive, but If it disturbs you then do not read on. If some things are unclear, please tell me and I will try to explain them. **The first few chapters are basically the set up, but after that the actual story picks up**. **This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter one

On the Run

He would never hurt them again, that much was certain. How did this happen? She was unsure, but she knew for her sake, as well as her sisters, they had to escape. They had no one else in the world, but they had each other. She had survived worse, and now she needed to protect her sister.

"Ada, wake up, we must be getting close now", she said to the sleeping girl in her arms. Ada woke up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Where are we going again?"

"We are going to a place called Hogwarts. It's a school, and you and I have been accepted. I just hope it is not too late."

Ada began to cry. She did nothing but cry and sleep the entire ride. It broke her sister's heart. She had failed her. She had spent her entire life trying to protect her sister, and she had failed her now. It all started when she was four years old……

Flashback

She had just turned four, and her and her mother were raking the autumn leaves. Well, her mother was raking; she was jumping in the big piles that were ready to be put into bags. Her little sister was inside taking her nap. She picked up a big stick and began to have a sword fight with her invisible opponent.

"Mummy, this is just like your stick you used to play with. Where did it go?" Her mother made a strange look of pain that she didn't understand.

"I had to put it away honey, it was too dangerous. Sticks are dangerous, please put it down."

"Is it in the box where you keep all of daddy's things?" her inquisitive little mind wanted to know. Things had changed after her daddy died. Ada hadn't even been born yet, and her mummy was very sad. She didn't remember much because she was only two, but she remembered they moved away from their house. Then mummy met Joe. She didn't like Joe. He was only nice to her when mummy was around. And when mummy went to work he would yell at her and make her bring him food, or a beer. She didn't like beer. It made people act funny. He would yell and tell her and Ada to shut up. He was only nice when mummy was around, but she was too afraid to tell her mummy. Mummy was happy now, and she wanted her mummy to be happy. When mummy went to work she just made sure that she kept her and Ada away from him. Then it was okay.

"Lets finish with the leaves, okay pixie?" She loved it when her mummy called her pixie. Her mummy said with her dark hair and eyes, she looked just like the little pixies in her stories. She loved to hear about pixies, and faeries, and magic. Mummy didn't like to talk about magic anymore. Mummy always got sad after talking about magic, so she learned to read all by herself so mummy wouldn't have to read any more stories about magic. But she liked magic. Sometimes she liked to play that she could use magic. One time she thought she heard her bunny, Suekki, talk to her, but decided she was being a silly little girl. She didn't like to be too silly. She wanted to be a big girl like mummy. She loved her mummy, so she didn't tell her about Suekki.

Suddenly she heard a great crash. She looked at her Mummy and saw that she was scared. "Mummy what's going on?" she cried. Her mummy picked her up and ran inside.

"Pixie, I need you to be a big girl now. Can you be a big girl Violet?" violet nodded. "Good. I need you to go get your sister and hide. Do not come out. No matter what you hear, you cannot come out. Not until I, or someone you know, comes to get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mummy. I will get Ada and hide. I will not come out."

"Good. You must promise me something. You must promise me to take care of Ada. You must promise to always take care of your sister. You are her big sister and she needs you."

"I promise mummy, I love you"

"I love you too pixie. Go. Run now and hide"

Violet ran. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her. She took her sister and hid in the laundry basket in the closet. Ada woke up and started to cry. Violet kissed her sister, and told her that they were playing hide and go seek with mummy, and that she needed to be quiet. She sang her sister back to sleep. Then she heard the crash and the scream, but she did just what she told mummy her to do. She didn't come out. She stayed with Ada in the closet until late into the night. When her Grandma came, she climbed out and wanted to know where her mummy was. It was her Grandma that had to break the news to the now, hysterical, four year old. Joe chose that moment to come home.

"Where is Jordana?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"She is dead." The grandmother replied, breaking into sobs.

"What do you mean, She's dead?" He asked, furious. "I just saw her this morning, she was fine".

"For your information, she was murdered." She screamed, forgetting Violet was listening to every word.

"What happened? Who? Why?"

"People from her past. You would know nothing about it." Her grandmother said defiantly.

"Well this is just great," he said in a sarcastic tone. "After all I did for her, she goes and gets herself killed." Her grandmother had had it then.

"AFTER ALL YOU DID? WHAT DID YOU DO BUT LAY ON THE COUCH AND DRINK YOURSELF INTO A STUPER? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB! IF I AM TO HAVE ANY COMFORT, I AT LEAST NOW KNOW THAT MY DAUGHTER NO LONGER HAS TO LIVE WITH YOU!"

"Well fine, if that's how you feel. But what am I supposed to do with these stupid brats?"

"THEY ARE COMING WITH ME!"

And they did. For seven glorious years they lived with their grandmother. But their grandmother was old, very old. And it wasn't long before she too was taken out of their lives. But who else was left to care for them? Their grandmother's house was now theirs, but they needed a guardian, and the courts could only think of one person. And this was the beginning of Violet's personal hell.

She was now eleven. She was quite a beauty for her age. With thick black hair that fell in waves down her back, dark brown eyes, and full lips. Her complexion was clear and pale. She was also quite tall for her age. Ada was almost her opposite. At nine years old, she was small, with blond hair and blue eyes. Their personalities also could not have been any more different. Ada spoke often, and without thought. Her emotions were worn on her sleeve. She was more interested in her play than in her schoolwork. Violet was a bookworm to the core. It helped her escape from life. She was quiet, but not quite shy. She learned how to get what she wanted by more cunning ways. She lived for only one thing. Her sister. And that is why she felt like a failure.

About six months into their life with Joe, things began to spin out of control. He would drink, and then loose his temper. Violet always made sure to get Ada out of the way when the hitting began. The hitting she could deal with. It was his next line of thinking that broke her spirit.

One day, while Ada was at a friend's house, Violet brought him his dinner. She tried to leave his room, but he blocked her path. "You know", he said," You sure are becoming such a pretty little thing".

"Thanks, I guess. I should go do the dishes." She answered nervously.

"No, I think you should come over here. I bet you don't even know how pretty you are. You know, you shouldn't be so tempting. Some people wont be able to control themselves around you."

And that is when it started. She tried to say no, but he wouldn't listen. Suddenly his next sentence scared her enough to comply.

"You know," he said menacingly," If you don't want to, maybe Ada might." And that was enough. She looked him straight in the eye and said she would do whatever he wanted to, as long as he never laid a hand on her sister. And for the next year and a half, he did just that.

After that first day, violet began to let the numbness set in. her heart became cold to everyone but Ada. She went through everyday mechanically. About two months later, She went to put some boxes in the attic, and found it. It was the box. She was so overwhelmed she almost began to cry, but then remembered she didn't do that anymore. She was the strong one. She opened the box that had once belonged to her father. Her grandmother must have had it all this time. She was truly amazed at what she found in there. It was full of books. Strange books, about subjects she had never heard of before. Potions, Divination, and Transfiguration, what did these mean? She also found some strange polished sticks. And to her amazement, she found a letter addressed to her. It was from a place called Hogwarts, and she was accepted. This must have came right before her Grandmother died. Why had she never shown her? She could go, she wanted to, but what about Ada? Well as nice as this place sounds, she would never leave her sister. But she studied. Every night after Joe was finished, and took himself to bed, she snuck up into the attic to study. She had read book after book, learned theory after theory. She had read from a rule book that she could not actually practice with a wand unless she was at school, so she did her best to learn everything else. What else was there for her to do?

This continued until the summer of the following year. Then something interesting happened. An owl came to the window, with a letter, addressed to Miss Ada Madison. What should she do? Should she tell her? How would Ada handle the news that magic was real, and that she had kept it from her? She decided to wait to tell her sister until she could figure things out. That was best, so she stuck the letter under her mattress.

The next week passed like any other, until her worst fears came to life. She had stayed after school to discuss a project for her English class. When she came home, she began to make dinner. Then she heard her sister crying. "Please, don't, I don't want to do that." Still carrying the frying pan, she noiselessly made her way to Ada's bedroom. When she saw Joe trying to force himself on her sister, she did the first thing that came to mind. She hit him in the back of the head with the pan. He was breathing, but out cold. Immediately she began to pack.

"Get up, get dressed, we are out of here."

End flash back

And that is when Violet stole her neighbor's horse. Gavin was mistreated from the day he was brought there, so she felt no guilt, and they needed a getaway. She tried her best to explain to Ada where they were going, and she hoped that one day her sister would forgive her for not being there for her. But she would try to make up for that now. She arrived at the gates of a large castle.

"Ada, we're here, we're home."

(A/N: Okay, Joe was slime, but in the future her hardships will give her an advantage. You will see that for a little while Ada is a selfish brat. And by the way, its pronounced (Ah-dah, not aid-ah. **Please Review throughout the story if you like it, or have any suggestions. It really makes writing worthwhile**.)


	2. Getting ready for school

Chapter 2

Getting ready for school

They had made it, but what do they do now? The term didn't start for almost a week, and they didn't have any supplies. And there was the larger problem, Violet wasn't sure if they would let her in. Her invitation had come two years prior. She had just turned thirteen this month, and didn't know what she would do if they told her she was too late. She just stared at the gate, not knowing what to do, when it began to open like magic. "Well," she thought to herself", it probably is magic. There is nothing else to do but go forward. _Okay Gavin, we need to go in._ Gavin responded by walking forward. After the day she had discovered magic, she realized that maybe Suekki had talked to her after all. It didn't take her long to discover she could talk to almost all animals this way. She did, however, keep this from Ada.

"Welcome, young ladies, I am professor Dumbledore, how can I assist you." Said a very pleasant looking man. He seemed to come out of nowhere. Ada made a yelp, and Violet, for the first time in a very long time, felt afraid. "Come inside dears, lets bring your horse to Hagrid, he will know what to do with her." He said. Violet found her courage to speak.

"It's a him, and thank you." She jumped off Gavin's back, and helped her sister down._ Thank you Gavin, we would never have made it without you. I owe you a great deal._ He responded in his way,_ My debt is to you, or I would never be free. Be safe._ The man Dumbledore had a smile that seemed to show he knew more than he let on. He took the horse to Hagrid, and led the girls to his office.

"Now what brings you young ladies here so early?" he asked. Ada was too confused and terrified to utter a sound, so naturally Violet felt the need to explain. She began their story with her father and mother's death, the death of their grandmother, and though she left out certain parts of the story, their life with Joe. She explained that certain events made it imperative that they leave, whereupon Ada burst out her story.

"He tried to force himself on me! But Violet came home and stopped him. And then she took us here. I don't know where I am, or why I am here, but no one seems to care!" she cried out. Violet looked at her sternly. A look that seemed to say, hold your tongue, or I will hold it for you. It worked.

"Excuse her please, professor, she has been through a great deal. She is just very upset. But back to the matter at hand, there is a slight problem. I discovered my invitation to Hogwarts some time ago, but I fear I am two years too late. I really don't mind being in class with those younger than I. I would just really like to be given the chance," she concluded. The man gave them a warm smile, and shook both their hands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You are both very welcome here, and it will be my pleasure to assists you in any way possible. I would like to introduce you to someone. Please wait here."

He was gone for about fifteen minutes before he came back with a very stern looking Witch. He introduced her as Professor McGonagall. They would be staying in griffindor tower for the time being, and she would bring them to diagon alley for supplies. Violet had taken as much money as she could when they left. She knew her grandmother's hiding spot, and had funds of her own, plus she had cleaned out Joe's wallet and funds. She had close to $8,000.00 for her and Ada to share, but it needed to last. The professors had helped them take care of everything. She was extremely grateful, and Ada seemed to have adjusted. Things seemed to be calming down.

It was the day before the rest of the students were supposed to arrive. Violet had something on her mind. She needed a fresh start. She asked for a meeting with the professors and Ada. In this meeting she asked for something very important to her. She asked to change her name to Jordan.

"But why?" Ada asked.

"Because I want to start a new life. Jordana was our mother's name, and my middle name. I want to feel close to her, and I want my old life forgotten."

"This seems like a great idea to me. Put the past behind you, and make way for your future." This came from Dumbledore, and Violet, now Jordan, was very grateful for the understanding.

"But how am I supposed to start calling you by a new name? I have always known you by violet." Ada wailed.

"I am just asking you to try." Jordan responded, continuing with patience as she always did with her sister. "I want to move on, please?"

"Okay, I'll try."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Two sharp pounds, straight to the point. "Come in." Dumbledore called. And here Jordan first saw him. He was the most intriguing man she had ever seen. He wore Black robes, had long black hair, and looked absolutely ferocious. She couldn't take her eyes away.

"And who do we have here professor?" the man asked with a sneer.

"AH, professor Snape, come meet two of our new pupils. This is miss Ada and Vi-Jordan Madison. They will be in your potions class soon."

Ada shrank in fear, and Jordan made herself take her eyes off of him. "How thrilling" had been his retort. Dumbledore only smiled. "Well perhaps we should call it a night. We shall see you young ladies tomorrow." The last thing Jordan heard was professor Snape saying "So the famous Mr. Potter will be joining us tomorrow, how enchanting…

(A/N: The name change was designed from the begining. It had special meaning for me, because i did the same thing. I just didnt want you to think it was random. please review and let me know what you think so far, because i am not sure if i should keep posting. If people think its any good i will continue. (this story is already 2/3 done, maybe more)


	3. The sorting

Chapter 3

The sorting

Ada would not stop talking. All she talked about was how much she wanted to be in griffindor, and if she ended up in slytherin she would leave the school. Jordan kept her thoughts to herself. She wanted nothing more than to be in Professor Snape's house, but knew better than to try and explain it to her sister. Ada prattled on about how nervous she was, and how she wanted everyone to like her. Jordan didn't really care. She hated cliques, and she felt the whole house thing just meant more annoying cliques to deal with. Well she would just be friends with anyone who would accept her, and everyone else could go jump off a bridge. She met a lot of nice people, and some not so nice people, and waited for her turn with the sorting hat.

"Ada Madison" McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted. Cheers and Boos went all around. Cheers from the griffindors, boos from the slytherins.

"Jordan Madison"

She nervously sat down. What would happen? Should she follow her sister, or do something for herself for a change. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. "_Well you are very difficult aren't you? Hmm, you would do well in all houses. You are Brave, Loyal, Cunning, and Intelligent. You have reasons for wanting to be in gryffindor, and slytherin, even though they are competing houses. But which desire is stronger. Ah, I see, well you must keep your promise. It must be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

More cheers and boos. But what she saw made her heart sink, Professor Snape looked upon her with absolute loathing. Owell, she had made her decision.

Jordan flopped down on her bed. She, Ada, a girl named Hermione, and another girl who's name she had already forgotten were all sharing a room. They seemed nice enough, but right now she didn't want to talk. She wanted to read. And to her surprise, Hermione pulled out a book as well. Well at least she wasn't the only bookworm of the group. …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months went by in the blink of an eye. Jordan and Ada had both adjusted well. Professor Snape was quite mean to anyone who wasn't slytherin. He still terrified Ada, and entranced Jordan. There was little that could be done to change either position. Both girls had their own interests. Ada's was boys, clothes, and friends. Jordan's were schoolwork, art, and professor snape, but she was discreet about that one. She eventually began to make friends from all houses, even the slytherins. She was as cunning as the best slytherin, and had the same type of humor. But then the rumors started. Jordan was just now learning about the war. People were terrified of this Voldemort. She heard everyone's horror stories, and suddenly she became more curious of her mothers death. She decided to talk to Dumbledore, who surprisingly, had answers for her. Her next move was to tell Ada.

She sat her down, and explained what happened to her parents. "Apperently a known death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, had once been in love with our father. They had been in slytherin together. She was furious that he married our mother, a gryffindor, which only made matters worse, and called him a house traitor. He didn't want anything to do with her, especially after she had joined with voldemort. She had tried to kill mom, but had accidentally killed dad instead. This only made her anger at mother worse, so she went into hiding. We all did, including Grandma. That is why grandma kept the letter from me. Our last name used to be Harrison, but they changed it to go into hiding."

"That stupid bitch!" hissed ada. "I knew those stupid slytherins were trouble. One day I will find her, and so help me, I will kill her!"

Although Jordan shared her sister's anger, it was hard to agree with all of her statements. Surely not all slytherins could be bad. And going up against a death eater was not the most intelligent thing to do. She decided to change the subject.

"Well I think it is best if we just keep the name Madison. I mean, It will get way too confusing to change it to Harrison now."

"Oh, but it wasn't confusing for you to change your name to Jordan?" Ada said with a sarcastic snort. Jordan gave her a pointed look.

"I had my reasons."

"Well I would have had better reasons to want to "start over" but I still kept my identity didn't I?"

"Look, Madison or Harrison? What do you want?"

"Madison"

"Fine," was the last thing Jordan said before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed by pretty much the same, except for one day when a troll got loose. After that Hermione started spending time with Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. Ada seemed determined to become friends with them, as Harry Potter was famous. Jordan just went with the flow. But she got some shocking news, which came from Dumbledore.

"I have finally found a place for you young ladies to stay", he told Jordan" Mrs. Weasly decided that since she already had so many, why not add two more?"

Ada could not have been more thrilled, as she had a secret crush on Ron, but Jordan felt like an intruder. She had nothing in common with these people. Her favorite teacher was their enemy, and she had many slytherin friends, not to mention the fact she would like to BE slytherin. She decided to just be thankful she had a place to go. But right now she needed to go to her favorite place. The potions class rooms.

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND GET TO WORK". Jordan loved it when he entered like that. It made chills run down her spine. She hoped he didn't know she had a crush on him. That would be really embarrassing. Well it didn't matter, he was a jerk to her anyway, but it didn't faze her. He could walk up to her and slap her and she would just smile. Ada leaned over to whisper something to her.

"He is such a stupid git. Will he ever wash his hair? You know, I heard that he used to work for you-know-who, I wonder if that's true."

"Ada, get back to work, its irrelevant. He is on our side now. Drop it"

"you are always defending him. Sometimes I wonder if you like him better then McGonagall. Its so weird." Blah, Blah, Jordan stopped paying attention. She went back to her work and tried not to think about anything else, especially him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione did something truly amazing. They saved the philosopher's stone from voldemort. It was kept secret for the most part, but since Ada and Jordan were living in the Weasly home, it made it to their ears. Jordan was not used to living with so many people around, but things were always interesting. The summer passed quickly, and harry joined them for a visit. Soon it was time to go to diagon alley, to buy supplies. Harry had made a large mistake, and ended up in knockturn alley. Jordan knew because she had seen Hagrid retrieve him. She also saw the Malfoys coming out of a strange shop. She and Draco Malfoy actually got along pretty good, even though she was in gryffindor. It was most likely because she told him one day she would rather be in slytherin. He seemed to soften after that. And pansy had told her, that goyle told her, that crabbe had told him, that draco thought she was really hot. Well Jordan didn't have time for such nonsense. But they were friends anyway.

She finally decided to enter the store. It was very strange. Dark magic was everywhere, and she could feel it. Her eyes fell on a necklace, and she was strangely drawn to it.

"Can I help you?" a very creepy man asked.

"Is there anything significant about this necklace?" she asked. She was really quite curious.

"Oh, yes, that is more than a necklace, it is a pensieve, and a special one at that."

"What does that do?"

"It stores your memories. Memories you want to keep safe from prying eyes. It cannot hold as much as a regular pensieve, but it comes in very handy. And you don't even need to use your wand. As long as you are wearing it, you can store your memories there as you will them. Oh, and it can also be used as a bonder."

Well Jordan did not know what a bonder was, but she did care about the pensive part. It was perfect. It was shaped in a circle, with an olive green metallic background, and a silver snake inside. It was just what she needed to store her memories of snape. But now she needed to find everyone.

When she entered the book shop, she saw her sister and friends talking to Draco malfoy, and a man that could only be his father. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. If anyone could draw her attention away from Snape for just one teeny moment, it was him. Maybe she didn't need the pensieve after all. On second thought…..

"Oh, Father, this is friend of mine," Draco announced. She gave the man a seductive look before taking his hand.

"You _must_ be Draco's father, I would have known just by the resemblance. I am Jordan Madison. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, Miss Madison, Draco has mentioned you on more than one occasion. At last we meet."

"We must be going, but I do hope to see you again sir." She said with a flirtatious glace. She was rewarded with a smug, knowing smile. "Let's go Ada."

The whole group only looked at her with confusion. She only smiled. So she was interested in older men. So what? They could think what they wanted. She was done caring. Besides, she was really only after one man anyway, but eye candy never hurt anyone. And wasn't Snape friends with Mr. Malfoy? It couldn't hurt to get on his good side.


	4. centuars and pretty boys

Chapter 4

Year Two

Two things annoyed Jordan. The first was that Hermione never shut up in class. She always raised her hand up as high as it would go, or just blurted out the answers. Was anyone else allowed a chance? The second was the way everyone was so obsessed with Professor Lockhart. It was so irritating. The only thing he was good for was for a laugh. He was extremely clueless, and spent most of his time examining himself in the mirror. She swore that he would marry himself if he could. All she wanted to do was knock him on his butt. She didn't need to; her idol did it for her.

It was one of the most amusing things she had ever witnessed. Snape and Lockhart were going to duel at one of the club meetings. Lockhart looked so arrogant; Jordan couldn't wait for Snape to kick his butt. To her pure delight he went soaring through the air. She laughed a little too loudly, and received many evil stares by the lovesick teenagers who were concerned for their beloved pretty boy. She also received a strange look from Professor Snape. It was confusion. She merely looked away.

"What's so funny? That stupid git tried to make Professor Lockhart look bad, and you laughed at him" Ada demanded.

"Him flying through the air, that was priceless." She retorted.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were on Snape's side."

"Ada, watch, Draco and Harry are about to duel."

Draco had definitely cheated, but regardless, it was still pretty funny to see harry spiral to the ground. _Better learn to stay on your toes, its much safer Harry._ At some point Draco sent a cobra flying at Harry, and to Jordan's surprise, he was talking to him. He was telling him not to attack a fellow student, and the snake was about to concede, but Snape had sent a spell at him and incinerated him. Jordan was in shock. It was the first time she ever felt angry at her professor. She and Harry both knew that the snake was not going to hurt anyone, but after the looks Harry was receiving because he was a parstletongue, she decided to shut up, and go back to her room.

xxxxxx

Uh oh. It was after curfew. Jordan had fallen asleep again. She needed to get back to herm dorm without getting caught. Last time it cost her detention with filch. She moved as silently as she could, but the halls were dark, and she was too afraid to use Lumos. That was when she ran into something tall, hard, and angry.

"What are you doing? Ten points from Gryffindor" came snape's immediate resonse.

"I'm so sorry professor, I fell asleep in the library."

"A likely story. Get back to your room now, or it will be a detention" Hmm, a detention with snape, should she risk it. She wasn't sure. Impulse took the best of her.

"Do you think the stories are true?"

"Excuse me?"

"About the monster. Is there really a monster at Hogwarts?"

"Go to bed. And detention on Thursday for your lack of regard for school rules."

"Yes professor." She tried to look upset, but inside she was joyous. She didn't care what she had to do during detention, as long as it was with him.

xxxxxxx

"You will write _I will not break school rules, ask stupid questions, or agitate my professor who has better things to be doing with his time than serving detentions_ Three hundred and fifty times, or until I get sick of sitting here."

"Yes sir." Jordan went to her work, but looked up occasionally to steal a glance at the dark man before her. He was such a mystery. He was troubled; she could sense it. She wanted nothing more than to unravel that mystery, and understand how he became this man. She knew it was unhealthy. She would grow out of this crush someday, she told herself. But until then she would just write her lines and hope he didn't catch her looking at him. She locked all of these thought away in her hidden pensieve, grateful she had made her impulse buy.

"I am finished professor," she stated a few hours later.

"Very well, you are dismissed. I never want to catch you out past curfew again."

Jordan wanted to say "yes sir" and retreat to her room, but anger over the cobra took the best of her tongue. "And I hope I never see you kill another innocent animal again, good night sir," she spat. Snape's eyebrow rose, and his lips parted in fury. Jordan was sorry she had said anything now, but what's done is done, and now she needed to conceal her emotions.

"Excuse me?" he said menacingly.

"Nothing Sir, I'm sorry," she said turning to leave.

"Oh no, get back here and say that again."

"Fine," she said defiantly," You had no reason to kill that snake. It wasn't going to hurt anyone. In fact _I_ wanted him. But you wasted no time in killing him. It was mean and uncalled for."

Severus was confused, angry, and intrigued all at the same time. No student had ever spoken out to him before, or challenged his actions. He should have decided to make her life hell from that moment on, but something was stirring inside him. He wanted to know more about this girl who stood there and defied him. What gave her the courage and motivation?

"Detention tomorrow eight o'clock sharp. And twenty points from Gryffindor."

Another Detention? He didn't scream, didn't yell? Jordan would have felt better if he had, because now she was dying with anxiety. What would he make her do? Probably something horrible. She would just have to wait and see.

xxxxxxxxx

The next night Jordan knocked timidly on the door. When she heard is gruff "enter" she slowly pushed the door open and stepped in, eyes to the floor. She had wanted him to notice her, not despise her. Jordan finally looked up to at least his chest, because she could not look him in the eye.

"Sit."

She took a seat and stared straight ahead. She may have been brave for fourteen years old, but Professor Snape could be terrifying.

"How did you know that the snake was not going to hurt anyone?" he asked. This question had been a complete surprise to Jordan, and seemed to come out of nowhere. But answering would mean she had to tell her secret. She thought about it and decided that there was no harm in telling him. It was not as if he was the gossipy type. And she believed not telling him would be much worse.

"Because- well because I can talk to animals," she said evenly. "I have been able to for a long time. No one else knows though, you are the first person I have ever told. Please, keep it a secret. I don't want all of the weird stares Harry is getting. He may like the attention, but I certainly don't."

Snape did not know what to say. First he was astounded that she had this gift, as it was pretty rare. Secondly she had said that he was the first person she had ever told. Why would she trust him? She could have lied. He would have known of course, but she didn't know that. And last to his amusement, she had mocked Potter. He had been under the impression that they were close friends. Perhaps he had been mistaken.

"That is no excuse to talk to a professor in such an insolent manner," he said, getting a control over his thoughts. "I am giving you the task of reorganizing potions ingredients for tonight. And if you EVER speak to me like that again, I will make you scrub this entire room top to bottom with cotton balls, is that clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Get to work"

Jordan was not at all upset with her task. Being type A personality, she had actually wanted to do this during class last week. She just couldn't let on that she enjoyed the work. But it really didn't matter, Snape was not paying the slightest attention. _There is more to this girl than meets the eye. Everyone knows so little of her. She reminds me of myself at that age. Unfortunately she is a Gryffindore, and therefore will always hate me. But what do I care, she is just one student in the masses. When she leaves, I will never see her, or think about her again. Get a grip. Grade your essays._

_xxxxxxxx _

Hermione had been petrified, and Ginny had been taken to the chamber of secrets. The school was falling apart. Jordan was beside herself with worry. Had she made a mistake? Was Ada not safe here? Only one thing would take her mind off of this. She needed to go see Gavin. As quick as she could, she stole out of the castle and into the forbidden forest.

"Gavin, where are you?" Jordan knew she should not be here. The forbidden forest is exactly what it is named for, forbidden. But at this point she didn't care. She walked deeper into the forest and then she saw him. But she also heard something else.

"What do you think you are doing here?" A large, frightening, centaur demanded. Jordan had studied centaurs, and knew not to piss them off. She answered in a clam, respectful voice.

"I am here to see my friend Gavin. He lives here. Hagrid usually cares for him."

"Oh, so you are, the horse, Gavin's owner then?" he asked crossly.

"I am sorry sir, but I find it a bit arrogant to say you _own_ any living thing, especially a horse. He is as free as I am, but he is also still my friend. You will see no saddle on his back. If he gives me the honor of allowing me on his back, it is his own free will" she said with sincerity. The centaur seemed to consider her answer, and responded with a much nicer tone.

"I see you have wisdom that many of your kind do not posses. If it is true what you say, you may visit your friend with out any fear of harm."

"Thank you sir, " she replied, and went in search of Gavin. Three hours passed before the two were finished catching up. It was Gavin that told her the secret of the monster. He had seen the spiders, and discovered why it was they ran. Jordan, who was usually not afraid of any type of snakes, was shaken. No wonder her and Harry had been hearing strange voices. She had to warn everyone.

When she arrived at the castle, she realized her warning was unnecessary. Harry had already defeated the basilisk. She was glad she did not have to tell anyone, they would wonder how she discovered the truth, and she wanted to keep her secret. She did not want to be anyone's pet translator. She went upstairs to bed.

xxxxxxxxx

It was her least favorite time of the year. It was time to leave Hogwarts for the summer. She could no longer practice magic, talk to her friends, and most importantly, she had to leave professor Snape.

By mid summer the news was all around. Sirius Black had escaped. She didn't think she had anything to worry about personally, but it was still pretty scary. She had fun with the Weasly's in Egypt, but when they returned she watched Ada's every move. Her sister had begun to act strange. She was always looking over her shoulder, and seemed to be constantly tense. Jordan asked her one night what was wrong.

"I get so scared with this maniac running around. I mean, what if he came near here? What if decided to attack us? Men can't be trusted. I know that first hand. You would never understand Jordan; you never had to deal with what I have," she said with a face full of hate. Jordan wanted to scream at her. Tell her exactly what she had dealt with, all in order to try and protect her. She wanted to smack her. Tell her she was being a selfish little brat. Instead she did what she knew she had to.

"You're right. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." She replied, pulling her sister into a hug. There was no need for Ada to know. What would it bring but more pain? "Why don't we start packing now? We leave for school soon."

Would she ever be able to redeem herself for the not being there the one time her sister needed her most? She promised her mother she would always protect her. Well some protector she was.

(A/N: okay, some crazy things are going on, she has a powerful little witch, and becomes more powerful yet. I posted a few chapters at once so you readers could get a feel for whats going on and decide if you want to continue reading. Please review so i know if i should continue or not. My story is about 2/3 done, maybe more, but i will not post it all at once because i still have some more write, and i dont want you to have to wait too long between chapters. You will see much more of snape in chapters to come.)


	5. boggarts and werewolves

Chapter 5

Third Year

Jordan was excited to be back. Ada would not stop complaining. At thirteen all of her hormones were kicking in, and Jordan just wanted to kick her. Jordan had recently celebrated her fifteenth birthday. At least this year she got to celebrate _her_ birthday on her own. Apparently Professor Dumbledore did not find it relevant to tell the Weaslys, or any other staff members, that Ada and Jordan were not twins. Mrs. Weasly had been quite shocked last year, and then commented that she wondered why Jordan looked so much older. Well now Ada was a teenager, and she thought she was it. She chased the boys, giggled with her friends, and spent hours in the bathroom getting ready. Jordan, who didn't realize, or care how pretty she was, was naturally beautiful. Her features so dark, with such pale skin; the boys often noticed her. It was not only boys, but men too. Her encounter with Mr. Malfoy had only been the beginning of older men constantly watching her, or complimenting her. She had fun with it. She liked to make them squirm. She liked the power it gave her. But she only liked Snape. She watched him every chance she got. In the great hall, in potions, anywhere she could. She would slip certain thoughts, fantasies, or "special time" (aka, detentions) she had with him into her pensieve. She also practiced her art skills, using him as a subject, however without his knowledge. He was the only one who didn't give her the time of day. He was, of course, totally clueless of how she felt, and that is how she wanted it.

The new defense against the dark arts seemed like a good teacher, but Jordan felt something strange about him. She couldn't quite place it. But his lessons were excellent anyway. There was only one lesson in particular that she wished she, and everyone around her, could forget.

She was running late, again. She was always late to this class because she spent an extra five minutes waiting to "accidentally" cross paths with Snape. She waited ten on this day when he didn't show. She told herself she was silly, it wasn't like he knew he was supposed be here, and started for class. When she stepped into her DADA class, she saw a strange sight. Professor Snape was dressed in an old woman's attire. She curiously walked over to him, and to her great horror, he dropped to the floor. He was bleeding everywhere. He was trying to speak, but couldn't make out anything but moans of pain. Jordan screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM, PLEASE!" no one moved. "DO SOMETHING, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HE IS HURT. HE IS DYING. HELP!"

"Miss Madison…" Professor Lupin started, but she had fainted to the floor. Everyone sat there stunned. Had she not been late, she would have heard at the beginning of class that this was nothing but a boggart. She would have known that it takes the shape of what one fears most. Everyone was very curious as to why Jordan's biggest fear was the death of professor Snape, but even when she awoke, and professor Lupin explained, no one dared ask, and Jordan was glad. What would she have said? That the mere sight of him was enough to drown out all of the pain she felt? That she wanted to look into his heart and find out what had caused his coldness? That she wanted nothing more than to spend her nights in his arms? She didn't think so.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts was once again in a state of panic. Sirius Black had entered Hogwarts. The Golden Trio was up to their old tricks. Jordan didn't even try to figure out what they were up to. However, the night she heard the screams of terror after a visit with Gavin, she became involved. She ran to the source of the screams, which happened to be than Hermione Granger attached to the Whomping willow. Suddenly she disappeared into a small hole. Harry Potter followed. What should she do? While she thought about it, she heard footsteps approaching. It was professor Lupin. She hid behind a tree. Jordan was sure Lupin could figure it out, so she turned to go, but the sight of _him_ stopped her. From the distance she could see his black robes billowing around him. She could do nothing but sit in hiding and stare. What did he have to do with all this? She was going to find out. She waited until he had been inside for a moment before softly following him. What she never expected the sight before her. Lupin had his wand to Snape, who had his wand on none other than Sirius Black. She was highly confused. Suddenly Potter shot a spell at Snape, sending him flying, with debris falling on top of him.

"NO," she screamed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"You don't understand…" Lupin began, but Jordan had already run to where Snape had landed, digging him out. With her back to the crowd, she still overheard the dialog. _ Ok, let me process this. Professor Lupin is a werewolf; I always thought there was something about him. Sirius did not betray the Potters, but Wormtail did. He was Ron's rat. Ew. Everyone is on the same side, against the rat. _She thought she had it all straight. Her main concern was Snape. The little battle was taken outside, and she unearthed Snape. He rushed past her, without even a thank you, and went to join in the fight. Jordan came out in time to see a werewolf run away, and decided she had had enough. She stored the way Snape ignored her in her pensieve, the easiest way to forget, and went back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxx

Her feelings were growing stronger. She was almost afraid of them. Could she actually be falling for him? Was this more than just a schoolgirl crush? She didn't know, but she was afraid to find out. He was the only person who had this effect on her. The only one who could keep her from speaking her mind. She wanted to be near him all the time, but was just as afraid to have him notice her. She decided it was time to change that.

xxxxxxxxx

Something was strange about Jordan Madison, and Snape knew it. She had actually been concerned for him. No one cared about him, right? Who was this girl, this gryffindor, who would yell at her friends and take his side? It was a complete mystery. _But honestly _he thought to himself_ there are much more important things going on, like Black escaping. A silly little girl is the last thing that should be on your mind._

_(A/N: soooooo, Snape is noticing our little Jordan, what may come of it? Please review, because i want to know what you think) _


	6. Can we talk?

Chapter 6

Can we talk, year four

"But _why_ wont you go!" Ada wailed to her sixteen-year-old sister. Jordan had just told her and the Weaslys that she would be unable to go to the World Quidditch Cup, as it would interfere with her work schedule. She had begun working as the summer began. It was nice to provide a little extra spending money, but her real reason she kept to herself. She had taken a position in the supply store for potions, which she knew for a fact Professor Snape visited every Thursday. It was the highlight of her week.

"But I think you would have fun, and you work much too hard. You need a vacation," Mrs. Weasly said

"Thank you, but I really can't go. Ada will have a marvelous time. OH! I am late for work, bye guys!"

Truth be told, Jordan really didn't feel it was hers, or Ada's, place to go with the family. They had already taken them on vacation before, but she didn't want to deny her sister anything. Thankful that her sister was happy for once, she stepped in the fireplace to floo to work.

"You're late." She was one minute late, but this man was a nazi.

"I am very sorry, I will stay later this evening."

"Fine. There are boxes on the back wall that need to be stocked. Get to it," he said turning away angrily.

"Yes sir." She was used to him by now. She began to unload the boxes when she heard those sweet words.

"Good day, professor Snape." That's right. It was Thursday, and though a few minutes earlier than usual, he was here.

"I trust you have my order ready?" He replied curtly. Jordan couldn't help but steal a glance, and he was devastating.

"The girl still has to get your snake fangs, but everything else is ready to go." He turned to Jordan, "Hurry up girl."

"Yes sir, they are right here," she replied, sprinting to hand him the jar.

"Oh, Miss Madison, I didn't see you, I trust things are well?" He inquired.

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Any plans this break?"

"Uh, no sir. My sister and the Weaslys are going to see the World Quidditch game, but I was disinclined to accompany them." She was rather confused. He was not usually one to make small talk. He usually just gave her a nod and left the store. Here he was asking her questions. She really did not know what to make of it. What she also did not know was that he had spoken to Dumbledore, whom had one day brought up the subject of boggarts. He had laughed and said something along told him that apparently he was the subject of two students' boggarts. When Snape had inquired as to which two students, Dumbledore merely suggested he speak with Professor Lupin. Well his curiosity had become as powerful as his dislike for Lupin, so he brought the subject up. When Lupin gave him the details of that strange day, Snape was extremely confused. He was suddenly more interested in the girl who's biggest fear was his demise. He knew little about her, and wondered why he was so important to her. This alone had brought on the extra questions.

He gave a snort. "The Weaslys are going? How on earth can they afford it?"

"I am not sure, I didn't think it polite to ask."

"Jordan, you have bothered the Professor long enough, get back to work." Her employer gave her a stern look, and she immediately went back to her boxes.

xxxxxxx

The death eater rally had not only terrified the Weaslys, Harry, and Hermione, but gave Jordan a panic she had never known. She should never have let Ada go. For the rest of the summer she was the most overprotective she had ever been towards her sister.

"Me and Ginny are going to go shopping," Ada stated on afternoon, heading out the door.

"Oh no your not, it isn't safe. Wait until Mrs. Weasly gets back, and ask if she will go with you."

"Stop treating me like a child! I am fourteen years old!" She wailed.

"Well you are acting like a two year old, "Jordan said, hands on her hips. She was used to these outbursts. She had been dealing with them all her life. What Ada said next almost killed her.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER," she said defiantly. Jordan almost slapped her. For the first time in many years she wanted to cry, but found she couldn't. She had forgotten how. Instead she just looked her sister straight in the eye.

"If I'm not, then who is Ada," her tone implied all the anger and hurt she was feeling. Her sister, who usually had some other remark to try and get her way, was silent. She stood there, eyes to the floor. Ada had never thought about it before, but the words were true. Jordan was the only mother she had ever known.

"I'm sorry, I will wait for Mrs. Weasly," she replied softly. Without looking at either Jordan or Ginny, she exited the room. Ginny could only stare.

"You have to understand. Our mother died when we were very young. I am all she has right now." Ginny nodded, then left in search of Ada. Jordan felt very alone at that moment. She wished she could go see Gavin. She could not wait to get back to school.

xxxxxxx

The school was ablaze with the news. Students from two different schools were going to come to Hogwarts. Everyone was excited. Jordan could not care less. She was happy to be back, as usual, but did not see what all the fuss was about. Not until Harry was named a triwizard champion. Then she was afraid. Being so closely tied to the Weaslys, she was never left out of any information regarding Harry and his plights. She knew him well, but was still not as close to him as everyone else, including her sister. Maybe it was because she had so many friends from different houses, including the slytherins, that they didn't seem to bond. Or maybe it was because Snape didn't like him. She couldn't really tell, but she didn't really care. Who she was getting closer to was Draco Malfoy. He had asked her out on several occasions, but was never angry when she told him no. She knew he was very attracted to her, but then again, who wasn't? She just did not want to date these little boys. She wanted someone mature and intelligent. Actually, she just wanted Snape.

He had begun talking to her more frequently than ever before. It was almost as if she was a slytherin student. What she didn't know was that he was questioning his interest in her as well. _What is going on? So I am her boggart, big deal. But why? I rarely talked to the girl. I was just as cruel to her as I am to every gryffindor. I never met her before she started attending Hogwarts. I know she cant be interested in me in any unprofessional way, she is a very beautiful girl, and I am_- He had to stop there. Thinking about student like that was dangerous. He was just so _curious._ It was quickly turning from curiosity to intrigue. He wanted to know more about her. He asked Dumbledore.

"So how is it the twins in Gryffindor came here, I have never even heard of their family. Are they muggle borns?" He asked, trying to seem like the topic bored him, but that he could find nothing else to fill the silence with.

"Twins?" asked Dumbledore. "Well Fred and George-."

"I meant the Madison girls. Aren't they twins?" His confusion showed on his face, something that rarely happened. Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow; One that said "why the sudden interest".

"Goodness no, Miss Jordan is two years older than her sister, sixteen now, I believe."

"Then why…."

"Severus, these girls have quite a tragic history. Miss Jordan in particular. She would not give specific details, but I could sense great pain. She was very reluctant to discuss her past at all, and was very willing to begin her first year two years older than her classmates. She has friends, but I fear she does not have any confidants. I just hope someday she can find someone she can trust to talk to." There was a strange glint in his eye, and with that he floated out of the room. _Sixteen, no wonder…_, but he stopped there. The last thing he needed was to start fantasizing about one of his students, especially one who was not yet an adult.

xxxxxxx

"Ron and Harry don't have dates yet, you can go with one of them," Ada said for the fifth time. Jordan was sick of hearing it. She was excited about the yule ball. She had taken dancing lessons the summer after second year, and hoped to utilize them. However, she did not want to tie herself down with a date.

"I don't NEED a date, I want to go and have fun," she said exasperated. Hermione had confided in her that she would be going with Viktor Krum, and Jordan was excited for her. He was hot, but his teacher, creepy. At least a half a dozen times she caught him looking at her with a face full of lust. It was disgusting.

She had Professor Snape had begun talking outside of class regularly. She was no longer a giddy little girl, and she believed that maybe that was the reason he had begun speaking to her like she was no longer an insect. Jordan liked to sit behind the west wall of the castle and watch the sunset. She was surprised to see Professor Snape one day, and found the courage to talk to him. At first it was just small talk, but after a few weeks they began having more in-depth discussions. Although neither shared extremely personal information about themselves, they were slowly beginning to get to know each other. He treated her like any other student while in class, but he was just a teeny bit less intimidating when they were alone. She liked it that way. After this conversation with Ada, she decided to go get some air on the west side. She found him already there.

"Evening Sir," she addressed him.

"Good Evening Miss Madison. I trust all is well?" He greeted her the same way every time. He was trying his best to keep things simple between them, but something strange was happening to him. He _liked_ to find her here. He wanted to know more about her. What she liked, what she feared, who she was. Students were usually so afraid of him. Actually everyone was afraid of him, with good reason. He had been a death eater. But she didn't know that. She seemed to be very comfortable around him. Even when he treated her badly in class, she took it well, and actually made an effort to improve. Though he rarely had anything that he could really correct. She was very gifted academically. She was an easy match for Miss Granger, but she was less obnoxious about it.

"Well I suppose, Sir. How are you tonight?"

"I have had an interesting day. A first year student managed to blow up his cauldron, for the third time I might add. Why do you only _suppose_?" He was genuinely interested. What was happening to him? He wouldn't admit to himself that he actually craved interaction with other people, her in particular. He wanted to be feared. It was better than being mocked.

"Ada is trying to force me to take Ron or Harry as a date to the yule ball, but I would rather go alone." Snape snorted. The famous Harry potter could not get a date to the Yule Ball. "I just want to go and have fun. Why should I be so concerned with arriving with a guy? I would just want to ditch him later," she said with an amused expression. "I hear they are forcing you to go. I am sure you would rather be anywhere else."

"How true that is. I will have to take a headache relief potion by the time the night is over. Several parents have also agreed to chaperone."

"Oh, I wonder if Mr. Malfoy will be attending then," she said with seductive look. Snape was surprised when he felt a small stab of jealousy.

"He is married you know" Snape spat. She looked startled.

"I am aware. I was only joking. He would at least be better than the Bulgarian Creep." _Uh oh_ she thought, _maybe he is a friend of his._ She had seen them talking many times.

"Has he done anything inappropriate?" Snape asked quickly. "Because if he has-"

"No, no, he just keeps giving me these weird looks." Jordan cut him off.

"You better tell me if he tries anything" Snape said in a protective voice. Why was he all of a sudden protective? What was this girl doing to him? Jordan only smiled.

"We should get back"

"Yes" was all he could think to say.

xxxxxxxxx

_Was he Jealous?_ Jordan thought to herself, amused. _ I doubt it, but he sure was acting funny. Maybe he just doesn't like the guy, and wanted something to pin on him. That is more like it. _ Jordan was sitting in potions later that week. She had already finished her assignment, and was getting a head start on the reading for next week. Ever since she had been seeing Snape in the evenings, her fantasies only increased. _I think this pensieve was the best present I ever got myself, although it is something I need to guard with my life. How embarrassing would that be if someone, or HE somehow got into it?_

"AND I SAID YES!"

Jordan snapped back to earth. Apparently Ron and Hermione were having another spat. _Why don't they just get together already?_ Normally she would want her sister to get her way, but apparently Ada had lost her Ron crush, and was now dating a third year named Avertus Ditron, and would be attending the yule ball with him. Jordan felt out of the loop when it came to gossip. She had friends, but they were not close friends that she could talk to about personal things. She and Draco talked when they had classes, since Draco had named her a "Slytherin Wannabe" and always teased her about it. She usually joked that she had the upper hand because if she got into trouble, points were taken from gryffindor, and she didn't really care, but if he got into trouble then he lost points from slytherin, and then she would have to back hand him. Her sister and the "rest of the gang" usually snubbed their nose at her for "mingling with the enemy," but rarely verbally challenged her actions.

It was no secret that some of them were a little uncomfortable with her. It was most likely because they were around her so often, and yet knew almost nothing about her. She rarely showed her emotions, and if she did it was usually anger. But instead of just yelling, like them, she turned into stone. She was silent and calm, and frightening. She had learned early that silence could be much more effective than loudness. She was different, some would say strange, in many ways. And some things even she could not explain.

(A/N: so her and snape are forming a little friendship, huh? if i get some things spelled wrong, or curses mixed up in this story i am sorry. I am not allowed to own any of the books -parents rolls eyes- so i cant really check. i have read all of them many times, but i cant remember everything. please review.)


	7. Dance with me

Chapter 7

Dance with me

There was something strange happening, but Jordan had no idea what it was. She had been experiencing it for many years now. Classmates often threw hexes around, and sometimes she was caught between the giver and receiver, but nothing ever affected her. There were no trips to the hospital wing with purple spots, or an enlarged head. All she felt was a warm tingling feeling. She decided to go to Dumbledore. She explained what was happening, and he just looked surprised and smiled.

"What is going on?" she asked, hoping he would have an answer.

"Miss Madison, you are aware of Mr. Potters special gift, are you not?"

"Yes, Voldemort can not touch him. It is old magic from his mother's sacrifice."

"That is true, but there are many types of old magic having to do with sacrifice. Have you not lived your whole life in sacrifice? Think about it. It has become your body's natural defense. Because you would not protect it, it has decided to protect itself. Apparently, you are impervious to dark magic, you should consider it a great gift, as it is very, very rare." And she did. She also decided to keep it secret. She was now up to her ears in secrets. It was starting to become exhausting. She left in search of Gavin, for he was her most trusted confidant.

It took about three hours, but she and her roommates were ready for the dance. Hermione had actually tamed her frizzy head. She looked stunning. Ada had decided to wear a dark purple dress, and piled her hair on top of her head in a mass of curls. Jordan wore a dress in emerald green, which looked beautiful with her dark hair and eyes. She wore her hair down, which now fell almost to her waist in think waves. She had actually taken the time to apply makeup. A rarity. Ada's jaw dropped when she saw her.

"You look amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, you both look awesome, Lets go."

The Triwizard champions led the first dance. Harry seemed a bit unsure of himself, and Jordan laughed at him when he returned. She went in search of Draco. After a few dances, she made her rounds with some other partners, but her eyes kept traveling to her dark potions master.

He had noticed her as well. He was trying to look anywhere but in her direction. She looked so beautiful he wanted to stare, but he was doing a good job at keeping his thoughts to himself. At least he thought so. Severus, Igor, Lucius, and strangely Dumbledore, were all seated at a table near the back, sipping butterbeer.

"I think my son is doing well. He will have her by the end of the night," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure of that. I know she has turned him down quite a few times," Snape shot back violently, to everyone's surprise.

"Well for his sake, I hope you are right Lucius," chimed in Igor. "She is gorgeous." He then whispered to Snape, "I know I'd ravish her if I had the chance." Snape wanted to punch him, but Dumbledore spoke.

"How about we just let her decide, and let that be that." He said this giving an amused look at Severus, which only confused him more. What was the headmaster getting at? "Why are none of you dancing?" Dumbledore asked.

"And who are we supposed to be dancing with?" Snape shot back.

"Why look over there. Isn't that Minerva dancing with Mr. Longbottom?"

Snape snorted, along with the rest of his companions. Suddenly Lucius stood, a lustful look in his eyes. "Perhaps you are right, Headmaster, I think I will ask one of these lovely young ladies for a dance, show my son a thing or two." Snape watched him leave, and walk right towards Jordan.

Jordan was having a great time. Suddenly a wonderful Tango has started. Finally, she could use some of the techniques she had learned. She was about to go find a partner when Lucius Malfoy asked for her hand.

"Would you give me the honor, Miss Madison?" She accepted. Her sister, Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared daggers at her. She shrugged it off, and started to dance. He was a wonderful dancer. He moved in perfect rhythm to the music, and they made great partners, for she was very skilled as well. Pretty soon a circle around them had formed to watch. When the dance ended she was out of breath. But suddenly her favorite song, "_sway"_, began to play and she wanted to jump up and down with excitement. He was about to reach for her hand again, when someone else took it. To her great disgust it was that grimy git, Igor the idiot. But she wanted to dance to the song, so she didn't snatch her hand away.

Trying to make the most of her song, she danced with him. However, he was being just a little too friendly. People were still watching as he moved, spun, and dipped her in all the right places, but he was being was too touchy for her liking.

Through all of this, Snape was about to kill someone. It was hard to watch her dance with scum like Lucius, but Igor? It was too much to take. His slimy hands were all over her.

"Headmaster, shouldn't you stop him?"

"Is there something wrong, Severus?" he asked, with amused eyes. That man was so puzzling. Of course there was something wrong! These perverted men had their hands all over her! "What should you do?" Impulse took the best of him.

Jordan was getting sick of this man. She was about to just walk away, even at her favorite part of the song, when she felt someone pull her into a spin in the opposite direction, and glide her away. When she looked up she nearly fainted. Snape had rescued her. She moved with all the passion she felt. And she was surprised by how passionately, and well, he danced also. At one point in the song she touched his face and traced her hand down to his chest. She felt it tense, but he continued moving. He dipped her low as the song ended, and after he set her right, he walked away. The entire room was staring, first at him, then at Jordan. She had never been so happy, confused, and a little nervous in her entire life. Had he really just danced with her? And why? She decided it was time to retire for the evening and collect her thoughts.

Severus wanted to smack himself in the head. What was he thinking? He spent the next few weeks being extremely moody, and cruel to everyone. Even Jordan. He could not do this. He repeated a lie to the entire staff that it was a challenge from Lucius, and they didn't dare ask questions. Jordan was looked at oddly for a long time, but she really took no notice. Ada refused to look at her at first, but after Jordan told her to knock it off, she dropped it. Her and Snape seldom saw each other at sunset now, both feeling strange around eachother. After a while things quieted down, and something took place that made everyone forget her and the Potions master little dance. Harry Potter returned from his last challenge with Cedric Diggery's body; claiming Lord Voldemort had returned.


	8. Living with the order

Chapter 8

Living with the order

"It smells in here," Ada complained to her sister. Jordan merely rolled her eyes. Ada was never content anywhere. She should feel lucky that they had a safe place to stay. The Weaslys had let them in on the only information they felt the children needed to know. What they did not tell them, the children found ways of finding out. So many people were in and out of the house. Jordan felt strange being in the middle of it all. She felt like she didn't belong here. Of course she didn't want the dark lord to return, but these people gave so much effort and sacrifice to make sure it did not happen. She just didn't have such strong convictions about it. When she learned that Professor Snape was a spy, she decided to change her attitude. All that mattered to her was his, and her sister's, safety. She suddenly wanted to help, but no one would let her. Even when she argued she was almost seventeen, they still told her no. Miffed, she walked out of the room, and went to her, Ada, Hermione, and Ginny's room. She interrupted a conversation between Hermione and Ada upon her arrival.

"I don't know how these boys still don't trust him. No one said they have to like him, but if Dumbledore trusts him, shouldn't we take his word on it?" Hermione stated.

"Well if you ask me he is just s stupid git. Wow, so he is spy, so what? Everyone is taking chances these days."

"What would you know of danger?" Jordan spat at Ada. "Voldemort tortures his followers. He wants them to fear him. Every time professor Snape goes to him he suffers, and one slip up could end his life. You better just shut your mouth, or I will shut it for you." The girls looked at her with their mouths open, but Hermione suddenly sobered.

"He is your favorite teacher, isn't he?" She asked, trying to understand. "It must be difficult to watch someone you greatly respect and admire risk so much. I want you to know, I share that respect, and I am also grateful for his sacrifice." With that she rose slowly, and walked out the door. Ada did not have quite the same reaction.

"He is a stupid git, who treats us all like crap. Whose side are you on Jordan? It almost seems like you fancy him or something." Somehow, Jordan remained straight faced at the comment. "You cant be friends with all of us, especially Harry, and like Snape. You better choose." Jordan turned cold at those words. She had spent her entire life trying to make her sister's life easier, and for all she had done, her sister wanted to deny her the one thing that brought her any happiness. She made a realization. She was completely alone, and she did not care. To her sister's surprise, she jumped up, walked out, and slammed the door behind her. She went to start cleaning the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jordan was tired of being cooped up. She rarely saw Snape, and had to endure everyone else speak ill of him. It was almost more than she could take. Harry had to stand trial, which of course he was let off thanks to Dumbledore, and now he and his Godfather seemed to be bonding, often at Snape's expense. Jordan made little conversation with anyone. Her and her sister were not speaking, and everyone else had their own things to do. Sirius had been kind enough to show her a room in which she could transfigure into an ice skating arena. It was good to be seventeen. She could now use magic outside of school, and now she could Apperate. She didn't know why some people didn't like to do it, because it was amazing. She spent most of her time in that room, skating, painting or sketching, or just thinking. She realized it was nice to have some time to herself, without worrying about everyone else around her.

Her sister began to become extremely jealous towards her. In Ada's uninformed mind, Jordan had the perfect life. She never knew what had happened to her those years they spent with Joe, for Jordan would not open up, or burden her sister. Ada believed she had never had to endure suffering. She was beautiful, talented, popular, and almost as smart as Hermione. She was becoming to hate the sight of her sister, and it showed. Jordan did not let it bother her. One day, while she was painting in her empty room, she heard Severus's voice. She quickly put a charm over her picture of Severus to make it invisible, and ran out the door.

"Severus, are you staying for lunch today?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"No Molly, I have more pressing matters, thank you." He replied with a cold expression. Sirius and Harry were merely glaring at him. Jordan found the courage to speak.

"Are you sure sir? There is plenty," she asked softly. All four pairs of eyes turned to her slowly, Harry's and Surius' held curiosity. Snape managed to keep from smiling at her concern. He had missed talking to her since that awkward night.

"No, Miss Madison, but thank you. As you know, its Thursday, and I have an appointment," he replied trying to sound annoyed, but it didn't quite work.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Would you be terribly inconvenienced to bring me along? I need a few supplies as well," she asked boldly. Snape seemed to take a moment to think about it. He needed to make sure that he sounded like it was the last thing he wanted, when really he was relieved to have an excuse to talk to her.

"If you are ready this instant, then fine. I plan to make this a quick trip, so be prepared to retrieve what you need quickly"

"I am ready, just let me grab my purse."

"I suppose we will need to floo then?"

"Oh, no sir, I can apperate now." He seemed somewhat surprised, but then remembered that she was to years older than her classmates. That made her of legal age! _Don't think about that, it still isn't right._ He thought to himself.

They made quick work of their shopping, bur when Snape heard her stomach growl, he remembered she had given up lunch to come with him. Would them eating together really be a good idea? It may raise some questions if anyone else found out. _Screw it; I'm hungry,_ he thought. He asked her if she wanted to grab a bite, and she nodded eagerly.

"I know there are a lot of subjects we can not discuss in a public setting, but how is your "work" going?" Jordan asked after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"Its fine," he said a bit short. He did not want to give her too many details. He didn't think it was wise. "How is life over at the house?"

"Well, as long as you asked. I am ready to kill almost everyone there. I just want some peace and quiet. My sister thinks I am evil, and I have nothing in common with anyone, except maybe Hermione, who spends as much time studying as I do. I can not wait to get back to school next week."

"Why does your sister think you are evil?" he asked amused. _Girls, they exaggerate_. Although, he was slightly curious as to why her sister could be upset with her. It seemed like Jordan did nothing worry for her. Jordan didn't know exactly how to answer. What would she say? She thinks I fancy you, and I do? That wouldn't work well.

"Well she is upset that I do not like being in Gryffindor," she lied. Well it wasn't really a lie, she hated being in Gryffindor, but that was not the reason her sister was mad.

"You do not like being in Gryffindor? Why ever not?" He asked amused. He had noticed that she didn't show extreme Gryffindor spirit, but he had been unaware that she despised being in the house.

"I wanted to be in Slytherin since the day I came to Hogwarts, but I made the hat send me to gryffindor because my sister was there, and I needed to look out for her. Think about it, my favorite color is green, I love snakes, and I am much more cunning than brave." _Not to mention I am in love with you_, she thought. _ Wait, Love? Where did that come from? _She realized it was true. She was no longer involved in a schoolgirl crush. Somewhere along the way it had turned into a deeply concerned love. She thought about him often, and wanted to know more. Where her sister's safety had plagued her every thought, was now replaced by concern for his. _Huh, well it is not as if this has changed anything. I best just keep this bit of information to myself. _

"Well it sounds like the hat made a mistake then. Have you given any thought to what you wanted to do after you graduate?" he inquired. Then he was saddened. Who would he talk to after she left? No one else cared about him. She was the only one interested in him for him, not for what they could get out of him. It would be time to go back to his hermit self when she was gone.

"Actually, I had hoped to talk to you after I took my O.W.Ls. I would really like to pursue a career in potions, but I know I have to be an apprentice for two years first. If I don't fail miserably, would you mind if I studied under you?" She sat on pins and needles. Talking to her every now and then was one thing, but him agreeing to having her around all the time was quite another. She just hoped he let her down lightly. Snape, on the other hand, had to hide his emotions. His little wish had come true, for once.

"As long as you get an O in potions, I have no problem. You seem to be very good with the subject, and are one of the few who don't annoy me to death," he replied with an amused smile. Jordan laughed at this, and took a breath of relief.

"Thank you." He had said yes. That was the best birthday present he could ever have given her. Well, as good as she was going to get anyway. She had also done something a bit crazy for her birthday. Something no one else knew about. She went to a magical tattoo parlor, and got herself a little reminder of Snape. She smiled, remembering at how surprised the man administering the artwork had been at her bravery. She just added it to the rest of her secrets. But what should she say now, in order to fill the silence slowly setting in?

"I wish you would come around more often," she blurted out. _ That was stupid Jordan; try thinking before you speak._ He merely gave her an amused smirk.

"Oh? And why is that?" _ Why is that, _he thought, _When is the last time I heard someone say that with sincerity?_

"It is just so frightfully boring when you are gone. I do not want to talk about quidditch, and no one will let me help out in the order."

"With good reason, it is dangerous." He knew that was not what she wanted to hear. But for some reason he wanted to provoke her. He wanted to find out what pushed her buttons. It would be amusing at least.

"I am not a child Professor Snape," she replied with a forced calm.

"I am aware, Miss Madison." _Too aware. "_But I feel I know enough about you to know that you worry for your sister, and who would she have if you were gone?" Jordan looked worried, and Severus wished he had not said anything. "But do not worry, you are both very safe." She visibly relaxed and he fought the urge to smile. _You are safe. I will make sure of that._

A/N: i wasnt going to post this many chapters at once, but i guess i got carried away. The tattoo comes in to play later. Please review. Even if its flames. Because i want to know if it sucks or not.)_  
_


	9. Life with Umbridge

Chapter 9

Life with Umbridge

Professor Umbridge was a troll, but Jordan had learned well from the slytherins. If you can't beat them, suck up to them, and keep your distain to yourself. This is how she managed to keep her sanity. Everyone was so upset when they could not practice with magic in DADA, but Jordan merely laughed to herself. She had learned most of what she knew by theory only. Those years spent in her attic at midnight had really paid off. With her O.W.L.s coming up, she was given three times the amount of homework as usual. Stress was starting to take its toll on all the fifth year students.

Ada was at least speaking to her now, but it was more like speaking to an acquaintance. Jordan just did not know how to make it right. It was easier to distract herself in other ways. Since she was back at school, she was able to sneak off and talk to Gavin. She learned from him that none of the creatures in the forest were happy with Professor Umbridge's arrival, for she hated part humans.

This most definitely showed when she decided to make herself high inquisitor of the school. She made appointments to observe all the teachers during a class session. Poor Trelawny looked like she was going to have a panic attack. Jordan didn't take these observations personally, until the day she sat in Professor Snape's class.

"I have been informed that you have repeatedly applied for the Defense against the Dark Arts position, and have been turned down," Professor Umbridge inquired in an arrogant manor. Jordan sat listening to the exchange in disgust. She wanted to go over there and smack that fowl woman, but sat silently stirring her cauldron. She knew better than to draw attention to herself in Umbridge's presence. However, Umbridge came to her.

"I understand that Gryffindor and Slytherin are competing houses, but please try to put that aside and answer my questions honestly," Umbridge began. Jordan snorted inwardly. House had nothing to with it, especially where Snape was concerned. She managed to nod seriously. "Alright then, first of all, do you feel Professor Snape's teaching methods are helping you comprehend the material that is necessary to learn?" She asked with a small smile, hoping to hear a negative word.

"Yes I do, Potions is class in which I excel in most, and I am sure it has something to do with the Professor's teaching methods," she replied with a smile. Umbridge was going to have a hard time getting her to bad mouth her professor.

"But do you ever feel, well, intimidated by the professor? It is okay, you can tell me dear. Unless you tell someone this behavior will be allowed to continue." Jordan could feel Snape's eyes through the back of her head. She just continued to smile and answered the professor.

"No, never. Professor Snape is actually my favorite teacher in the school," she replied boldly. Several eyes turned towards her at that remark, and Professor Umbridge's mouth had come open slightly. She snapped it shut and continued with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Are you sure dear? Many of your classmates have been brave enough to come forward with their fears of professor Snape, are you lying to save yourself from his wrath? You needn't be afraid, you can tell me." Her voice had become gentle, pressing, but Jordan knew she was full of crap.

"I am telling you, and you are not listening. The reason many of my classmates fear him, is because they are careless and incompetent when it comes to their potions work. I am sorry, but if I had to deal with students blowing things up every other day because they did not heed my directions, I would be a bit cranky too. The others can say what they want, but you asked me, and I am telling you no other teacher has motivated me to this degree to work hard, and be the best that I can." With that last answer, Umbridge turned away furiously. Jordan's face held a smug expression, and she merely shrugged to the other students who stood gawking at her. When it was time to go, Jordan was the last to get out of her chair. When they were alone, Snape spoke.

"I do want to thank you for your support, but I don't think I need to tell you that that was not wise." He said in a tender voice. "I do not want you on her bad side."

"I know, I wasn't thinking about tomorrow, I just really wanted to make sure _someone_ put her in her place. I am glad it was me."

He watched her leave. It was such a good feeling knowing someone was actually on his side. He was also confused. Why was she on his side? He thought it had might something to do with their sunset chats, for that is where their friendship slowly began, but why did she wish to be his friend? Could it be that maybe they were both searching for someone to talk to, just for the sake of talking to another human? Well she had friends, couldn't she just talk to one of them? It was a mystery, and he did not like it when he did not understand something completely. But how to find out what is really going on inside that girls head?

Lucky for him, Dumbledore would hand him the chance to be able to search her out. Although it would mean extra time with Potter, and he was the last person Snape wanted to see more of.

xxxxxxxx

"What was that about?" Ada asked Jordan when she returned to the common room.

"What?"

"That little I Support Snape speech? It was really disturbing. This is getting out of hand."

"For one thing, I do support Snape. And come on, wouldn't you jump at the chance to totally screw with Umbridge? It was fun to say the least."

"I didn't see you sticking up for Trelawny"

"She was a lost cause." At this Hermione gave a snort and joined the conversation.

"I believe that one. That is why I gave up divination. Ancient Runes is much more interesting," she said with a smile. Jordan and Ada could only nod, as both of them thought it was anything interesting. It would certainly be a good class to catch up on some sleep.

"Well I still think its weird."

"Whatever. I am going outside. See you later."

xxxxxxxx

_Gavin where are you?_ She had been looking for him for at least a half hour. While Hagrid was on his "trip" Jordan had been a little uneasy. Without Hagrid around, who would make sure Gavin would stay out of trouble. But he was smart, and she needed to learn to let people take care of themselves. When she finally found him, he was not alone. He was nose to nose with a white Mare, and Jordan decided to give him his privacy. She casually walked away, and moved over towards the west side of the castle. There she found Professor Snape.

"Good evening, Miss Madison. I trust all is well?"

"That is seriously getting old. Couldn't you just say, "Hey, what's up"," she said jokingly.

"And sound like a first year dunderhead? I think not. So what brings you here?"

"I had words with Ada, and needed to think. Well actually I wanted to talk, but since there was no one to talk to, thinking was my next best option."

"I see. Well what seems to be the dilemma of the day?"

"Oh the usual. Ada forgets I am her older sister and thinks she knows what is best for my life. I am tired of explaining myself to her."

"Explain yourself? What does she not approve of?" He was extremely curious. He didn't think anyone knew they spoke out of class, so what else could her sister disapprove of?

"Fraternizing with the slytherin enemies I suppose. It is rubbish really. Cant I just be friends with whom I want?"

"Isn't it funny how life works that way," Snape said in a far off voice. When Jordan gave him a questioning look, he snapped back to reality. "I was just thinking how nothing has changed since I went to school here."

"Wow, I guess sometimes I forget. Did you like it? Going to school here I mean."

"Well, I liked to learn, if that is what you mean." He really did not feel like sharing his past. All the anger and embarrassment, he just wanted to forget. Jordan seemed to understand he felt uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

"Well it is dark and I don't want to get a detention for curfew," she said rolling her eyes. Snape had stopped giving her detentions for no reason, but she still joked about it.

"Yes, well don't forget about your essay that is due."

"Oh darn, now I really have to go, see you." And she ran to the castle.


	10. Occlumency

Chapter 10

Occlumency

"I heard that Dumbledore wants you to learn occlumency with Professor Snape," Jordan told Harry one evening. Harry had been acting strange lately, but she could not figure out why. To be honest, she didn't really care _that_ much, but it was strange nonetheless. . She really didn't think it was because of the O.W.L.s coming up. He was fine until Mr. Weasly got injured over Christmas break. Maybe it had something to do with that. In fact, maybe these sudden lessons were connected with both.

"Yeah, so?" he replied grumpily.

"Well I asked him if I could learn too, and he said it was alright, so I will be going with you."

"Why would you want to spend more time with Snape?" he spat. "Oh, yeah, I remember now. He is your _favorite teacher_," he said with a sneer. "I bet you just couldn't pass up the opportunity to be with your _mentor_."

"You don't have to be a git about it. I don't bother you about being so close to Hagrid do I? Just let it go."

"WHATS WRONG WITH HAGRID?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong with him. I am just saying you like to spend time with him, and even though I don't understand it, I still accept it. Can't you just accept the fact that I don't hate Snape, even if you do?" She knew she was being logical, but she also knew none of it was sinking in. She chose that moment to walk away, and for the rest of the week neither Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or Ada would speak with her. _Fine, I don't give a shit,_ she thought angrily.

xxxxxxxx

She knew better to be late for anything having to do with Severus Snape. They may be friendly, but that didn't mean he didn't have a temper with those who wasted his time. When she and Harry arrived, Snape was waiting for them.

"I want you to close your minds. Potter, if the dark lord can enter into your mind and see your thoughts and feelings, you will be dead in less than a minute. He will know your weaknesses, and will be able to hear your attacks before you even have time to lift your wand. I am somewhat pleased that you are both here. This way if I tire of you, Potter, you can practice together. I will hold each of you accountable to practice during the week. I do not wish to waste my time." Both students nodded. Jordan, somewhat eagerly, Harry, with an attitude portraying _get on with it._ "Okay, I will attempt to break into your minds."

The hour went by too quickly for Jordan's approval. Snape repeatedly tried to break into her mind, but she was fairly good at hiding her emotions, and pushing him out. It was most likely because she had pushed everyone out and tried not to feel anything since her childhood. Harry was slow to progress, and this seemed to anger Snape. Jordan did feel a small amount of sympathy for him by the end of the lesson. The lessons continued for weeks. Harry was actually improving, but Jordan felt she was regressing. All the extra time she spent with Snape was changing her. Part of her did not want to push him out, but part of her knew the consequences of him seeing into her past. What would he think of her? Her pensieve could not hold two full years of her memories. She was also very hesitant to put them in there anyway. Her necklace was something special. It held memories, thoughts, and feelings of Snape, and only Snape. She did not want to taint it for even a moment. Well, at least this would make her work even harder at occlumency.

xxxxxxxxx

"Harry, hurry up, I don't want to be late."

"Of course, you wouldn't want your precious _Professor_ getting upset, would you?"

"I am sick of this Harry, shut up," her voice menacing. She was truly tired of it.

"You're late," Snape snapped. Jordan gave Harry a dirty look. He rolled his eyes and said nothing. "Lets begin before any more time is wasted."

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING POTTER," Snape yelled after only a few minutes. Suddenly Draco came bursting in and Snape had to run out the door to stop some mischief. Jordan and Harry glared at each other. Suddenly Harry's eyes fell to the pensieve. He started walking towards it, but Jordan stopped him.

"You can't look in there," she said angrily. "That is the Professor's memories, its wrong and you know it." Harry looked at her with rage. He pushed her out of the way and, wanting to make a point, stuck his head in. He could no longer hear Jordan shouting at him, for he was immersed in Snape's memory. Jordan never knew what he saw, for Snape had returned and yanked him out of the pensieve. After screaming at him, and throwing him out, he sat at his desk and glared at nothing in particular. Whatever Harry saw, it was enough to make Snape raving mad, and for Harry to look differently, almost apologetically, at his hated professor. Jordan wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Shall we continue?" he said softly after some time went by.

"Professor, I told him-"

"I am well aware you did not approve of his actions. Otherwise, I would not allow you to still be in my presence. I will ask again, shall we continue?"

"Yes Sir." But Jordan was not concentrating one hundred percent, and that was the first mistake. She had let her guard down, and he broke through. Memories came back that were long buried within her. She stared in horror at the images, feeling powerless to stop them. The first night Joe had his way with her. Joe, as he slapped her into submission, and laughing at her. Joe pulling her into the bedroom by her hair, and throwing her on her bed. Her sitting on her bed when he was finished, hating herself. The night her mother died. The day Joe tried to take Ada. Many other horrible, disgusting images flew around her. The pain was unbearable. She had tried to make herself forget, to turn cold, but now she was forced to remember, and it was killing her. He finally stopped, and she fell to the floor.

_What have I done? This girl has had a life I would not wish on my worst enemy. _Well, maybe that was not true, but still. He was dumbfounded. He wanted to go to her. Comfort her. Be the only one who showed they cared, but he couldn't move. What shocked him further was her reaction. Slowly, she rose up, with a face that showed no emotion, and gave nothing away.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to try and learn occlumency, Professor Snape. Obviously I am a lost cause, so I will stop waiting your time. Have a pleasant evening sir." She quickly gathered her things, and walked out the door. He could not move.

xxxxxxxxx

"Headmaster, I really must speak with you," Snape said urgently. He did not know what to do. He was confused, and the only person he would ever consider going to was Albus.

"Of course, Severus, what can I help you with?"

"It about Miss Madison."

"The Miss Ada Madison, or the Miss Jordan?" he replied, his look revealing that he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Miss Jordan."

"Hmm, well what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I have been teaching her Occlumcy," he started.

"Really? How delightful, but Miss Jordan should breeze through that, with her natural defense and all." Snape was now more confused.

"Natural defense? But Just last night I was able to break through her mind," he replied. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second, and then a smile played on his lips.

"How interesting, there must be some explanation to that. Part of her must have _wanted_ to let you in. Isn't it amazing how the body can know what's best for you, even when your mind wont accept it? Well nothing to worry about I am sure."

"But sir, that is not my point. I saw things. Horrible things. Things that I don't believe any one has seen-" Dumbledore put a hand up, almost to say he was not as unaware as he seemed.

"Well what did she do after you saw them?" he inquired. Snape told him her reaction, but the older man did not seem surprised in the least.

"Ah Severus, you should have some understanding of her situation. I see many similarities between the two of you" a twinkle appeared in his eye, and disappeared just as quickly. "Perhaps the two of you can sort this out. It seems that she, whether knowingly or unknowingly, has chosen you to help her. You appear to be very concerned for her. Follow your heart."

"Sir," he began bitterly," we both know that I don't have a heart. Not like what she needs right now."

"Now, now, Severus, we both know that is untrue. You have a heart, and so does she. Perhaps she needs someone to relate to first. She probably feels like no one could understand, and that she is lost. Maybe you can help her find herself?"

"You know Headmaster, I am not good at this sort of thing. I wouldn't know where to begin, maybe someone else would be-"

"Nonsense. I know you care about her. Did you think you could hide that from me? I know you better than you think. She needs someone to care for her. Maybe then she will begin to care for herself. She has spent her entire life in sacrifice for others. Maybe it is time she gets what she wants."

"But I have no idea what she wants, how am I supposed to help her?" He wanted to help. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to be the one to come through for her. It gave him some hope that he was meant to be more than just a spy. Maybe he was meant to make a difference to someone who cared whether he lived or died. Someone who knew his past, for they had discussed it recently, and accepted him, even tried to understand. If she wanted to hear his past, why couldn't she share hers? He had been hesitant, almost afraid to tell her, but he finally opened up. He had expected her to run away in disgust, but all she did was put her hand on his and quietly say, "I'm so sorry". He swore he could still feel her hand an hour after they left. He wanted to be able to do the same. He wanted to be with her. But there were just two tiny problems. She was a student, and she would never look at him in a romantic way. She was too beautiful, too full of life. "And she is so young, what about-" but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I am sure you will figure it out in time, and really, age rarely makes a difference. Besides, our miss Jordan is seventeen. She is a young woman, but still a woman. She just needs a little help finding herself." With that, he popped a lemon drop in his mouth, and floated away.

If Severus Snape didn't know any better, it would seem that the headmaster was trying to play Yenta. He smiled for a moment, but only a moment. It died when he realized how his and Jordan's encounter had ended. How would she act towards him now?

(A/N: So he has seen her demons. Will she be okay with that? hmmmm Does he have a little more sympathy for her now? Obviously. But what do they do now?)


	11. The Headmistress from hell

Chapter 11

The Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!" Jordan shouted. All but Hermione hung their heads. Hermoine glared daggers at her for being called stupid. Jordan continued her tirade. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET ALONG WITHOUT DUMBLEDORE? DID YOU REALLY THINK YOUR LITTLE CLUB WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE SAFETY OF EVERYONE?" She calmed slightly adding, "You just better hope this all gets sorted out. If she is still headmistress next year, I wont be returning." And with that she stormed out of the room. She wandered the halls for almost an hour before she snuck down to the dungeons. Hoping he was in his office, she knocked on the door.

"Enter," he called out gruffly.

"Good evening sir, I hope I am not disturbing you," she said softly. His insides gave a little jolt at the sight of her. She was not in her normal uniform, but wore long black robes, slightly low-cut, with long sleeves. He couldn't take his eyes of her. A smile played on his lips before he gave her the answer she was hoping to hear.

"Not at all, it has been quite a while, has it not? This was very true. She had avoided him after the incident, but now she just needed to be near him. He was the only thing that made her happy.

"Professor, I want to apologize for-"

"Miss Madison, I assure you, there is no reason, I understand," he said gently. "You know, we could get into trouble for this. Doesn't decree number six million and seven state I can not talk to you about things unrelated to the subject I teach?" His voice was comical and sarcastic at the same time. It was good to see her laugh.

"I think I do not really care, sir."

"Well that's a relief. Was there a specific reason you needed to see me? Is there anything I can help you with?" _Could I sound more eager? It is like I am back in school. I will quickly loose my image that students are fearful of if I am not careful. _But for some reason he wanted to be open around her. Oh he was still a resentful, malicious, spiteful man, that was never gong to change, but he wanted her to see that he had many sides. He had just spent his entire life trying to hide the fact he had the ability to feel anything but hate, scorn, and greed. He wanted her to know that he could also care for something, or in this case _someone_, in his life. But how?

"I am just really frustrated. I have never been bothered by the fact my friends were younger than I, since we all started at the same level, but sometimes I feel like they act like, well, children. And now Umbridge is the new headmistress, what next?" she sighed. As if on cue, someone pounded on the door, and it turned out to be none other than the new headmistress herself.

_Hem, Hem, _"What is going on here?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. "It looks like a breach of educational decree number-"

"Professor Snape and I were discussing my internship next year. Perhaps you are unaware that I will be becoming an apprentice as a potions mistress? Would you care to join in the discussion Headmistress? I am sure you would have a lot of advice for me for my future path," she said sweetly, a look of innocence plastered onto her face. Umbridge looked defeated.

"No, no, carry on. I have much more important things to be doing. Like trying to fix the catastrophe of a school that Dumbledore has led astray, good evening."

"Well that was quick thinking, I knew you had a lot of slytherin in you," he said with more calm than he felt. That was closer than he would like to admit.

"Yes, perhaps I should have been a muggle actress instead," she said with a cheeky grin. "By the way, how is Professor McGonagall doing? I know this thing with Professor Dumbledore has her at her wits end."

"She is hanging in there I suppose. But back to the reason why you felt the need to disturb my peace," he said amused.

"Oh, wow, yeah. I guess you helped me get my mind off of it, thank you Professor." She hopped down off the desk she was sitting on, and scampered out of the room. She knew he was not like this with anyone else. She didn't know why he treated her differently, but she wasn't going to overstay her welcome either. She just wished she knew what he was thinking, or better yet feeling. It was a shame he never taught her legilemency. It might have come in handy.

xxxxxxxx

"Where were you?" Ada demanded when she had returned.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I went to discuss my internship with the Professor." Well, it was partly true; her internship was brought up at some point during the visit. "Since I will be taking my N.E.W.Ts early, therefore graduating early, I will start student teaching his first years next year, then the following two years I will be his apprentice. It is such a relief to finally have everything figured out. How about you, did you decide what you wanted to do?"

Ada shifted uncomfortably. "Well not really, but I mean, if Harry and Ron are going to be Aurors, maybe I could do it too. It seems really exciting."

"But Ada, that is very dangerous. Isn't there anything else you would rather do?"

Ada had had enough. "Jordan, I am not a baby. I am fifteen years old. If I want to be an auror, I will be one. I didn't say anything to you about tying yourself to Snape did I? Just leave me alone, okay?" Jordan thought a moment before answering.

"You know what Ada? You are right." Since this is not what her sister was expecting, Ada looked slightly surprised at her sister's response. "You are fifteen, and not a child. I think that both of us need to realize that. I can't spend my life looking after you, just like you do not want to be suffocated. If you want to be an auror, than by all means, go for it."

"Wow, Jordan, Thank you. That really means a lot to me." The girls ended it on that happy note, and Jordan decided to go skating.

xxxxxxx

There was one good thing about Dumbledore's Army. Jordan may never have participated, but she had caught wind of how to find the room of requirement. It was perfect for sneaking out to skate, or paint, discreetly. As Jordan zigzagged back and forth over the ice, she felt a weight being lifted off of her. Her sister had grown up. Maybe not perfectly in Jordan's opinion, but now she could take care of herself. It was like half of Jordan's stress was instantly lifted. She felt so light, like she could fly. In fact, she decided to try a double, just to see if she could do it. When she landed, she threw her hands up in the air and squealed, completely unaware she was being watched.

Snape had a disillusion charm on. He had seen Jordan quietly making her way down the hall, and decided to try and follow her. He knew about the room of requirement. He had used as a hideout many times when he didn't feel like facing people. He got many ideas for potions in that room. He did the necessary steps; even going as far as saying "I need a place watch Jordan when she is not expecting it." It worked. He was in. And when she finally noticed him, she knew she was in for it.

"Professor I-"

"Five points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew." They both laughed at that remark. Like she honestly cared about loosing points for gryffindor. "But if you do it again, I will forced to take ten from Slytherin," he said with a smirk.

"You are not angry?" she asked tentatively? She was always afraid somehow she would push the limit.

"No, but I do suggest you get to bed. What are you doing here anyway?" he said with curiosity.

"Ice skating. I used to love to skate when I was a child, and now I skate when I need to think. I also like to paint in here too. It gives me all the supplies I need, and storage space."

"Oh, interesting, what do you like to paint?" Uh oh, she was not sure how to answer that, since most of her pictures were of him. But how to change the subject?

"Sir, will you skate with me?" she blurted out. The question startled both of them, but she collected herself quickly. "Never mind, I will go to bed, sorry to have kept you. And with that she moved towards the door. He honestly did not know what to say. As much as he wanted her to stay, he could not think of a way to keep her there without actually agreeing to skate. But falling down was not something he liked to do; he liked to be in control. He decided to let her go.

"Goodnight, Miss Madison."

"Goodnight Sir." She immediately sought her bed, but was unaware that Snape had lingered. His eyes searched over the room until he found her art studio. He felt it was an extreme invasion of privacy, but still. _ Well I could just look at the picture she is working on, and then stop there. Its not my fault if she left it out in the open. _He nonchalantly made his way over to her easel and his heart began to pound in his chest. _Its of me! No wonder she never lets anyone see what she is working on, she would be mocked and ridiculed. But why me?_ _Maybe there is more here than I wanted to admit._ _But what do I do from here?_

(A/N: Awwwww, Sevvie is confused. So I am totally obsessed with drawing Snape, but I am sure Jordan is a better artist than myself. Please Review, because I am dying here. I have three more pre-finished chapters, and I think three or four after that.)_  
_


	12. Do your worst

Chapter 12

Do your worst

Professor Umbrindge was keeping a close watch on Harry. Jordan knew it was only a matter of time before she would pounce. She just hoped Harry would be able to handle the situation when it came. Only time would tell.

Everyone was anxious to get out of school, and away from Umbridge. With all of Britain thinking Dumbledore was off his rocker, and Harry an attention seeking prat, Harry just wanted to get out of there, and Jordan did not blame him.

Ada was usually tagging along with "The Golden Trio" and their friends. Jordan didn't mind this at all. She finally felt free to let her sister live her life, and Jordan pursued her own interests. She continually visited Snape, usually after dinner, and they slowly developed their friendship. It was strange at first, for neither of them were quite familiar with how to handle the situation. Both struggled to keep their true feelings for the other hidden, and it was difficult.

xxxxxxx

"I KNOW YOU KNOW OF HIS WHEREABOUTS" Umbridge shouted at Minerva. It was just after dinner, and Jordan was walking through the corridors. When she heard Umbridge scream, she decided to listen in.

"Dolores, I would kindly appreciate if you lowered your voice and wand. I do not know where he is. I can not tell you what I do not know. Good night." And with that she walked calmly away. After Jordan thought the coast was clear, she got up from her hiding spot and turned around, smacking straight into a furious Umbridge.

"Can I help you, Miss Madison?" she said with a devilish sneer.

"Uh, no headmistress, I just was returning to my room."

"Perhaps you can help me. I understand you live with the Weaslys, who are in close proximity with Dumbledore much of the time, is this true?"

"Well it is true I live with the Weaslys."

"How did that come to be, something Dumbledore cooked up?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

"My sister and I had nowhere else to go, our parents are dead," she said flatly.

"So you think that you need to protect Dumbledore's whereabouts in order to secure a place to stay, is it?"

"Excuse me?" Jordan was getting angrier by the second. How dare this woman start prying into her life, and making accusations. Suddenly It was like the past six years of anger came flooding into her at once. She wanted to tear this woman apart. "You know what? Even if I did know, I would never, NEVER tell you."

"So you admit it? You know where he is, and now you are conspiring with him, and against the ministry!"

"Do you enjoy putting words in people's mouths? Or do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk? I have nothing more to say to you."

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS."

"NO!" by now Jordan did not care that she didn't actually have any information to tell. She just wanted to make Umbridge feel as much rage as she was experiencing. By now filch was upon the scene.

"Anything I can help with my dear headmistress? What seems to be the problem?" filch asked in his vile voice.

"This insolent little witch knows the whereabouts of Dumbledore, but she will not concede."

"Perhaps you must convince her in other ways, Headmistress. Show her who is boss."

"Perhaps you are right, Mr. Filch," she said in a calmer voice, her face in a twisted smile.

"My dear, if you do not tell me, I will have to find more persuasive measures. You will not like that very much. The ministry will understand I was forced to do so. I suggest you cooperate."

"I suggest you go to hell," Jordan spat.

"Alright, I have no choice. CRUCIO!"

Jordan knew it was supposed to hurt like nothing else. Fortunately for her she felt no pain, but she had to hide it. She fell to the floor and writhed around, but no sound would she allow to escape from her lips. This only aggravated Umbridge more.

"Are you now convinced that it is in your best interest to tell me? It will save us all a lot of pain," she said with mock concern.

"You know what Bitch," Jordan said with venom," You could take me in the dungeons and whip me to death, and I would not tell you." Jordan was sure it was not wise to say, but it came out before she could stop it. _ Whatever. I don't care what she does. Let her do her worst._ Jordan would not back down.

Filch looked like someone had just handed him a million galleons. "Headmistress, you know, you have approved the whipping of students. Maybe a little bit of pain would help her realize she is only hurting herself right now."

"How right you are Mr. Filch. Well Miss Madison, it seems you will get your wish. Mr. Filch, prepare an empty dungeon room and bring her there. Wait for me, and maybe by the time I get there Miss Madison will be ready to talk."

xxxxxxxx

"You little brats think you can get away with murder in this school," he seethed into her ear. "But you will see that with Dumbledore gone, you do not rule anymore. Dolores Umbridge is the best thing that ever happened to this school.

Jordan didn't even hear. She had just removed her shirt, revealing a black, full length, backless corset. _No need to ruin a perfectly good shirt. At least I still look decent. Wouldn't want Filch to get any ideas. _He was currently tying her hands above her head. Jordan was not nervous in the least. Anger had completely taken over her anxiety. And with no information to give, she couldn't back out now anyway.

"Have you changed your mind, are you ready to talk," Umbridge asked. Jordan could tell she had mixed feelings. Part of her wanted the information, and the other wanted to feel the power she thought she had over Jordan.

"Just get on with it"

The first sting was a surprise, but she immediately composed herself without making a sound. _I need to think about something else. I cant show any weakness, it only feeds her. I need to just float away……_

Jordan turned every once of strength she had to thoughts of her professor. First all she saw was darkness, but then Severus Snape's face slowly began to form. She let her brain take off, making sure that all thoughts went directly to her pensieve. She had imaginary conversations and experiences with him. Soon she wasn't even aware of where she was, let alone what was going on. For the first time, she was in complete bliss.

xxxxxxx

Something was wrong. Snape could feel it. It was two in the morning and he could not sleep. _I might as well make some rounds, that usually helps_. He began walking down the hallways and sticking his wand in corners, hoping to find someone to frighten, but all was quiet. About fifteen minutes into his mission, he saw a faint glow coming from one of the classrooms. When he entered he could see it was coming from a candle, almost burnt out. His eyes scanned the room and his eyes nearly bulged when the rested on the girl hanging by her wrists. His insides gave a lurch when he realized it was Jordan. _WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?_ He quickly cut her down and caught her before she fell to the ground. Around them was a pool of blood. Before he could find the source her eyes fluttered open. Jordan, still delirious, was unaware that this was indeed, Professor Snape, and not a figment of her imagination.

"Severus," she whispered. He was startled at the use of his first name. Here she was, finally cradled in his arms, but this was not how he had pictured it. He was truly scared for her. He brushed the matted hair away from her face and looked down into her eyes, which where in a glazed, dreamy state. She lifted her hand with her last ounce of strength, and traced her finger over his top lip. He shivered, and she fell back into unconsciousness. He lifted her up, and ran with her to the hospital wing

xxxxxxx

"POPPY" he yelled as he gently set Jordan onto the nearest bed. Blood was all over his hand and arms, and now he was able to see the source. Her back was a mess of open slashes. _Who could have done this? I will kill them. _

"Severus! What is going on?" the mediwitch asked with concern. He quickly relayed the way he found her, and that she had woken for only a few seconds, before she fell back into her slumber. "Run and get Minerva, I will try to figure out what is going on.

Fifteen minutes later Severus returned with the head of the Gryffindor house. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Umbridge appeared in the hospital wing. Her face showed immediate concern, but everyone in the room had a feeling she was up to something.

"I heard the yelling, what is going on?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Oh my! What happened? Isn't this Jordan Madison? She walked over to where Jordan was laying, and examined her head. Snape, who was closest, could have sworn she was whispering something into Jordan's ear. Snape realized that Umbridge was trying to modify her memory, and smirked. Obviously she didn't know that it would have no effect on Jordan. He was ready to draw his wand on the woman when Poppy spoke up.

"This girl is very badly injured, and I need to get to the bottom of it. Professor Snape, I know it is frowned upon, but this is an emergency." Severus knew she was talking about reading her memories.

"Of course Poppy," he said while placing his hands on the sides of her head. He didn't know what kind of story Umbridge had put there, but he would take no chances. "I'm sorry Poppy, but her last memory is of eating dinner. She seems to have blocked everything else out. I am afraid will cant know right now, if ever." Poppy looked crestfallen, and Umbridge tried to hide her satisfaction.

"Well if there is nothing else I can do-"

"No headmistress, we will let you know if there is any progress," Poppy said with a wave of her hand. "Goodnight."

After Umbridge left, the real work began. Severus put a silencing charm around the room. Poppy healed the wounds, and gave her a blood replenishing potion.

"She will be okay, but she had lost a significant amount of blood. Had she stayed there any longer-" Poppy trailed of, but they all knew what she meant. "Can you try again Severus."

"You mean for the first time. I think the headmistress was trying to give her a get well soon present in the form of a new memory," he said scathingly. Poppy and Minerva's jaws lowered slightly.

"You think she could have had something to do with this?" Minerva asked furiously.

"That is what I intend to find out." He slid his hands on her temples and began to sort through the memories. He started with after dinner, and watched, as if in fast forward, up to the darkness. He quickly relayed what he saw, but all three were stumped. It must have been over seven hours between dinner and when Severus found her. What went on during the lost time?

"You know, I found something strange when I was healing her," Poppy said with a confused look. "It was some kind of black marking on her back." She pulled down the blanket to reveal the tattoo Jordan had gotten on her seventeenth birthday. It was the letter S written in old English style. A snake circled around it. "Why I believe it is an S. What could that stand for?"

"Slytherin," Snape blurted out. He wasn't sure that was it, but it was logical. He had a small amount of hope that it just might stand for Severus, but pushed it away. _ So she called you by your name and touched your mouth, she was out of it._ "She told me often she wanted to be in slytherin, I think she was more vehement about it than I was aware of." Minerva took slight offense to that bit of information, but tried to look like she didn't care. Severus was still entranced with the tattoo. It took a minute to realize he had put his hand over it.

"What on earth is that?" Minerva asked. A strange green light was coming from something around Jordan's neck. Snape yanked his hand away and the glowing stopped. Poppy put her hand over the mark, and nothing happened.

"Severus, do that again." Again a faint green light glowed from the circlet, and the snake seemed to slither in a circle. When he took his hand away it stopped. Suddenly, Snape leaned over and took the necklace into his hands. Images flashed before his eyes.

He saw the first day Jordan laid eyes on him, and he felt the excitement that she did. He saw her watching him in class, in the great hall, and hallways. He felt her nervousness when he spoke to her, and her terror when she thought he was in danger. As she grew he saw fantasies she had of him. Their lips meeting, her running to hug him after he came back from a summoning, them laying in his bed, her head against his bare chest. Suddenly he came to what had been blackness in her real memory. He realized that the entire time she was being tortured; her one way to escape was to think of him. Fantasies so detailed, so full of passion they almost seemed real. When he finally reached the point where he was taking her to his bed, he had to force himself to stop. When he came back to reality he was confronted with two very confused witches.

"I- She-Well-"

"What happened Severus!" they said simultaneously.

"That-is-a-pensieve," he said out of breath. He could not believe what he saw. He had always made himself believe that she could never have any romantic feelings for him. This proved he had been very, very wrong, and he did not know what to do. He wanted to shake her awake and kiss her, but felt his feelings were wrong. She was young, had everything going for her. He had nothing to offer her. And she was also a student. True, he could wait one little year, since she was graduating early. He needed to think.

"Well what did you see?" Poppy asked, ready to pounce on him for information.

"Well I guess in order to deal with the physical pain she just, retreated into herself. She went inside her mind and thoughts and didn't feel anything. She stored everything in here, and that is why we saw black in her mind," he explained like it all made perfect sense, even though he was dumbfounded.

"Well what did she think of?" Minerva asked.

"I can't tell you that, it is an invasion of privacy."

"It is for research Severus, It could be helpful," she said trying anything to get the details.

"Just some guy."

"Some guy!" Poppy piped up. "Well isn't that something. Must be a really important guy."

"I bet it was Mr. Potter. Or maybe Mr. Weasly, she does spend a lot of time with them you know." Snape was outraged by the comment.

"Of course not! Like either of those two would ever be deserving of Jo-Miss Madison." _Shit, I let my guard down, and almost blew it. Quick, think of something!_ " She obviously prefers slytherins. Draco would be a better choice."

"It was Draco?" Minerva asked in surprise. "I never would have expected-"

"No it is not Draco either. What does it matter? Do you really have nothing better to do then to look into the love lives of students? Honestly. Now that we all know she is fine, let us all go back to bed." He stormed out of the room. It was harder that he thought. He wanted to go back in and check on her, but decided it was too risky.

"What was that about?" Poppy asked Minerva. "Why didn't he just tell us?"

"I don't know, maybe he was jealous," she said with a laugh. Then she stopped laughing, and her and Poppy exchanged looks.

"You don't think-"

"I never thought-"

"They are a lot alike"

"He would never let someone get close to him."

"He seemed rather unnerved, maybe-"

"Wouldn't it be great if he _did_ find someone though. He just might find a little bit of happiness."

"NOT WITH A STUDENT," Minerva cut in. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. Poppy let in a large brown owl, and it presented its leg to Minerva. She unraveled the letter and began to read out loud.

LET BE WHAT WILL BE. LOVE IS OUR ONLY DEFENSE. IT IS A MYSTERY THAT CANNOT BE STOPPED, AS IT CANNOT BE FORCED. ALL DESERVE TO FEEL. NO ONE CAN CHOOSE FOR ANOTHER.

"What on earth-"

"Its from Albus," Minerva said quietly. "It is his way of telling me to butt-out. Maybe he has had this in mind all along.I wonder what will come of it. I guess we will see, wont we?"

"That is true. Severus is now aware of Jordan's feelings. Do you think he is aware of his own?"

"_If_ he has feelings for her," Minerva cut in.

"True, but if his actions tonight are any evidence he just might. His concern for her was very apparent."

"He is just so- difficult. It would take a lot of patience on her part. And he is so much older than her."

"You and I both know that in the wizarding world age is so obsolete. I know you just don't like the fact he is her professor."

Minerva smiled. "True, but I guess as long as Albus has given his blessing, we should follow in his lead. However, I am thinking secrecy is a must."

"I agree."

xxxxxxxxx

What do I do? I am falling in love with a girl half my age. She is my student, it is wrong. I know she loves me, but I don't know how to be with another person. Where do I go from here.

(A/N: okay, its weird, and twisted, but its my favorite chapter. It can be romantic if you look at it a certain way, a really weird way. Please review. Oh and the rest of the fic is much less graphic.)


	13. The last thing they expected

Chapter 13

The reign is over

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. You gave us quite a scare you know."

Jordan managed a weak smile. She felt groggy and disoriented, but felt no pain. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about the hospital wing, and stopped to feel Jordan's forehead.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"About three days. Your sister was beside herself. I should tell her you can have visitors, but take it easy. I think you are okay now, but I don't want you overdoing it."

"How did I get here?" She was a little confused at Madam Pomfrey's behavior. Shouldn't she be asking a lot of questions? It wasn't as though she had come to the hospital wing in the most normal of circumstances. How much did she know? _And what don't I know?_

"Oh, professor Snape found you and brought you here. He was very concerned," she added airily. Jordan's heart gave a little leap at his name. He had found her? What must he be thinking? The last thing she could remember was seeing his face, but she didn't know when that occurred. How long had it been before he found her?

"I did a very stupid thing," Jordan sighed, eyes downcast.

"Yes, I know. In order to find out what happened Professor Snape had to read your memories. What on earth possessed you to provoke Dolores Umbridge?"

"Actually, she provoked me, but I should have just kept my mouth shut. Um, what exactly did the Professor find?" She knew it could not have been anything too personal that he did not already know. After all, she kept those thoughts hidden away. Madam Pomfrey had to conceal a sly smile.

"Enough to answer our questions. Perhaps you should ask him if you want to know more."

"That is unnecessary and irrelevant," Snape's strident voice cut through the air, making both women jump.

"Oh! Professor Snape, I-"

"I don't know when I have ever seen you display such impaired judgement before. What the bloody hell were you thinking? If I had not found you, you might have bled to death over something stupid and irrational," Snape bellowed. He was furious. He had spent the last three nights sitting in his rooms wishing he could be at her side. He knew it was impossible. How could he explain what he was doing there? He was supposed to act like he didn't care about anyone. He was furious with both of them. Himself for allowing his feelings to surface, and her because, now that he realized he loved her, she took a risk that could have ended in more pain for him. He needed to stop this before it started. He could not let another person have control over his feelings. What Jordan did next was enough to make him wish he never set foot in the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry sir," was all she could whisper. She stared straight ahead, eyes wide. Suddenly a single tear fell down her cheek. With an astonished look she brought her hand up to her face and touched it. She could not remember the last time she had cried, let alone in public. She sat there numb, completely unsure of how to handle the situation. Suddenly the door burst open and Ada came bouncing into the room.

"Jordan! I am so glad you are awake. I-" she stopped and stared at her sister's face. "What is going on?" she asked in a worried voice. She looked from Jordan to Snape to Madam Pomfrey, and no one knew how to answer her.

"Madam Pomfrey, I think I would like to rest now," Jordan said in a cold voice. She needed time to collect her thoughts. Of course she had known Snape would be angry. She had already come to terms with the fact she had been wrong. But to see the anger in his features, and hear it in his voice, was more than she could handle. She did not want him to see her weak. She did not want him to know he was her weakness.

"Of course dear," Madam Pomfrey snapped into life. "Everyone out, you can come back in a few hours."

Snape and Ada exited together without speaking. Ada finally turned to him in the empty hallway and let her temper get the best of her.

"What did you do?" she asked in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Snape hissed. He could not believe this girl dared to speak to him in such a tone. _ You deserve it. You should have been gentle and understanding, now she is probably frightened of you, and its entirely your fault. But I don't know how to be gentle, and she needed to know that her actions affect others. _"I was under the impression that I had been the one to save her, so where do you feel you have the right to be so impudent?"

"You don't understand. I have never in my entire life, that I can remember, seen her cry. Ever," she replied in a calmer manner. Snape was struck at her words. _ She had never seen her own sister cry? This young woman is more of a puzzle than I thought. Her life has been abominable, and yet she carries it all inside. How does she survive?_ "I know, sir, that you are probably the only one who could have enough influence to affect her that way."

"And why is that?" he said with a sneer. He honestly did want to know, but he kept the eagerness out of sight. Perhaps Jordan had confided something to her sister, though he doubted it.

"Well I know she respects you a great deal. And honestly, I think you are the one person she opens up to. She doesn't even do that with me," she finished bitterly.

"Well she put herself in great danger, someone needed to tell her," he said a little more gently. Ada seemed to consider this.

"You are right sir. I apologize."

"I accept," he replied, but as she turned to leave he continued, "And five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn."

"_Stupid git," _she muttered, and went back to find Ginny.

xxxxxx

_Should I tell her what I saw? _Snape was pacing back and forth in his rooms. It had been two weeks after the incident. Both professor and pupil had avoided each other at first, neither knowing how to act towards the other, but lately they were at least on talking terms. He was completely unsure of how to continue. _ I need Albus. He would not spell it out, but at least he would help me know how to make the next move. I am completely at a loss. It is so dangerous. _Aside from the fact she was his student, and only seventeen years old, it was dangerous for him to have something to lose. Voldemort may use anyone close to him as a weapon. _I can't put her into danger if it is not necessary. _He sat down in a chair, drink in hand, and allowed himself to remember what he saw from her own mind. _I don't know why she has these feelings, but I can't say they are not intriguing. But I can't lose control. She may have these little fantasies now, but what happens when she wakes up, and realizes she made a huge mistake? I will not be someone's mistake. _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint knocking coming from the hallway, where his office door was located. _Now what?_ He grudgingly got up to see who it was. When he stepped out and saw her, his chest tightened and he had to force himself to stay calm.

"Jordan," he said curtly. She was somewhat taken back at the coldness in his voice. She looked around nervously.

"Is this a bad time sir?"

"No. I was just wondering what we would need to discuss at this hour. Did you have a question about the assignment? I thought I had made it perfectly clear in class" He felt horrible being so cruel, but it was for her own good. Her eyes flashed in anger. She had every intention of turning away, but she just could not let him treat her this way.

"No _sir_, I understood the assignment completely, _thank you_. I had hoped to discuss something with you, but your recent actions and present words have given me my answer. Thank you. Goodnight."

Now regretting that he had acted like such an ass, he wondered what it was she had come to see him about. Seeing her so angry at him, he realized how important she was to him, and how even her mood could affect him.

(A/N: well she finally learned to cry.)


	14. Hide and seek

Chapter 14

Mission at the Ministry

With the O.W.L.s coming up, all the fifth years were on high stress mode. Jordan was not only stressed about school, but she could not get the image of professor Snape and his coldness from her mind. What was worse was that they would be starting the preliminaries for her apprenticeship that summer. How would they handle being around each other? They were not even speaking as it was. When Jordan entered the common room, all the students were bent over books. No one was talking or laughing. All that could be heard was the scratching of quills and the turning of pages. Jordan did not want to sit here, but felt she had nowhere to escape to. Should she risk going to the west wall and finding him there? She had no choice; she had to do something.

xxxxxxx

"Shouldn't you be studying?" came Snape's sarcastic voice. Jordan was getting sick of the way he was treating her. So she had made a stupid mistake, it wasn't like it had affected him personally. Why was he treating her this way?

"I needed a break," she replied evenly. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset. She hated this. What had happened? They had gotten along so well.

"Well then, don't let me disturb you," he said, rolling his eyes. He was disgusted with himself for the way he was acting, but it was necessary. The sooner she decided she hated him, the better. He knew it was easier to walk away before anything started, to save them both. It was for her own good.

"You aren't disturbing me sir," she whispered. His heart melted with the look on her face. Her eyes were pleading, longing. Her features expressed all the hurt he had suffered her. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her, tell her he felt the same way. He stepped closer to her, and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. He bent low to her ear and whispered.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Her eyes were wide with astonishment, and she could not speak. He backed away, his hand holding her cheek, and stared into her eyes. Then in an instant he was gone.

xxxxxxxx

_What just happened? What did he mean? _She could still feel where his hand had rested on her cheek. Something was going on. She wasn't sure what it was, and not knowing was the very worst place to be. She wondered what was going through his head right now………..

_Well I guess I was not as subtle as I had planned. But there is no going back now. She will be mine. _Snape sat on his sofa, head tilted back. He wasn't sure how to go about this. How far did he want this to go? How far would he let her in? What sort of timing was needed for something so delicate? She was a student, but she was of age. What were the rules about this complex situation?

xxxxxxx

Jordan had just finished her last exam, and she breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way she did not receive an O on this exam. She was pretty confidant that the rest of her exams were the same. It was no wonder she was going to graduate early. She had spoken with McGonagall during their career meeting, and told her of her ambition to be a potions mistress. The head of house was not surprised in the least. After further review of her credits and courses, they discussed the best route to achieve her goals. Since she would have more than enough credits, and the obvious intelligence to complete her N.E.W.T.s at the end of the following year, she could graduate early. During her sixth year she would spend some time being professor Snape's assistant, and get a feel for what would be expected of her when she began student teaching with him the year after that. She wondered what it would be like student teaching the first years while her sister and friends would still be attending classes.

"Hey Jo, how did your exam go?" Ada asked with a huge smile on her face. She too was happy to be finished.

"I have asked you not to call me Jo, its so annoying." Some of the guys Ada was friends with had began calling Jordan "Jo", and Ada thought it was hilarious.

"Oh get a grip. I think I did ok, what about you?"

"Yeah, fine. At least now I can concentrate on the important stuff."

"Oh, you mean like, _potions,_" Ada replied with a roll of her eyes. Jordan just laughed and lightly punched her arm.

"At least I am not investing my future into wizarding _fashion design_," she said jokingly. She knew that fashion really was perfect for Ada, but she couldn't help but jab her about it. She had a feeling Ada knew her about her feelings for Snape, but her sister had not come right out and said anything. They had been getting along better, accepting the fact they had different paths.

"So what was with Harry during the exam? Why did he have to leave?" Ada asked.

"I'm not sure, it was weird though. And did you see the way Hermione and Ron ran out after the test. I bet something is going on."

"Well I am going to go figure it out," Ada stated with resolve. When Jordan only shrugged she just rolled her eyes and left the great hall in search of Harry. Jordan wondered around the halls, and down into the dungeons. To her surprise, Professor Snape was nowhere to be found. Almost an hour past before Ada found her and told her what she had found out.

"Apperently Umbridge was trying to question Harry and the rest of the lot, and Hermione told her that there was some great weapon out in the forest, and she led Hermione and Harry out by wand point. The rest of the DA got out and went to see what was going on."

"Who told you this?"

"Some Sixth year who saw them leave. I think her name is Marvina. But the Inquisitorial Squad was a total mess."

"Oh my gosh, is Draco okay?" Jordan asked, concerned. Ada only gave her a pointed look.

"I cant believe that is the first thing that comes to your mind in a time like this. Yes, your buddy Draco is fine. But shouldn't we go tell someone?"

"Ok, why don't you go tell McGonagall. I'll go tell professor Snape."

"Yeah, you go do that," She said with a Smirk, and headed down the corridor. Jordan turned the other way, and walked out into the sunshine. She was pretty sure she knew where to find Snape at this time. She headed towards the west wall of the castle, but saw she had been incorrect. Where on earth could he be? After walking around the castle she spotted someone wearing long black robes headed towards the forest. She began to run after him. When she caught up, she stopped him so she could catch her breath.

"Jor-Miss Madison, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"I came to tell you-"

"I already know. Dumbledore told me to come look for the noble Potter and Miss Granger. It seems Students have a knack for setting off the "headmistress" these days."

"Ok, let's not bring that up again. Let's just go find them."

"If you were under the assumption you were coming, you were sadly mistaken."

"Why? I want to help!" She was beyond annoyed. Why couldn't he just accept some help for a change?

"Because it is dangerous. Students should not be in the forbidden forest, hence the word _forbidden_."

"Well I have been in here loads of times, and I am just fine." She wanted to slap herself in the forehead. Why did she just admit that?

"You WHAT? That is a blatant disregard for the school rules. And-"

"Can you yell at me later? We are wasting time. I am coming, and that is that."

He wanted to argue, but decided she would at least make good company. He would protect her if necessary. At least they could talk about the plans for the upcoming summer; a topic that may be awkward without some type of distraction.

"Fine, but do anything dangerous or stupid."

"Fine," she replied with glare. He was just so aggravating sometimes. But he was also devastating. She was unsure how those close to her would feel if they ever formed a relationship. She was positive that was the farthest thing from his mind, and she could hardly allow herself to hope. She told herself it was better to keep it to herself. Unrequited love may be difficult, but one had little choice. She was grateful for whatever she could get.

They continued walking along the forest, speaking in low tones so as to not draw attention to themselves. So far there was no luck in the search. He finally brought up the subject of the summer holiday.

"So you see, you will be assisting me in brewing minor potions to stock the hospital wing, purchasing supplies needed, and I will be teaching you your tasks as my assistant next term. You will spend Thursday through Sunday at Spinner's end, this way we will be uninterrupted. Do you have any problems or questions with this arrangement?"

"Where will I sleep?" she inquired. She then had a flash of them in bed together and turned slightly pink. Strangely, Snape turned a light shade of pink as well.

"Oh, um, in the guest room, if that is agreeable. If you _must_ return then-"

"Oh no, that's fine. So…..yeah." She was not sure how to continue the conversation, but suddenly Snape's look became serious.

"I must warn you, there may be times when I am summoned and must leave immediately. Also, some dangerous people may come around. As it is, Wormtail will be with me on the days you are not there. I will have to tell the dark lord you will be staying with me. I'll tell him something like it is at Dumbledore's insistence, and that you think I am a double agent so will not be surprised to see death eaters around."

"Which I suppose is mostly true. I hope that works." She truly believed it would not be too much of a problem. She was a good actress if she needed to be.

"It will. He trusts my judgment."

Suddenly the clap of hooves could be heard, and in an instant Jordan and Snape were surrounded. Jordan, who had run into the centaurs a few times, instantly curtsied and bowed her head. Snape merely gave a menacing look.

"Do the humans believe they own this forest now?" The leader asked. Jordan took this as proof he had already run into Umbridge, Harry, and Hermione.

"Forgive us sir," Jordan began" We are searching for some of my classmates that may have been forced to come here. The centaur recognized who she was and his expression softened slightly.

"We have encountered these humans already. Our tolerance of this human infestation has run out. Take what is left of this disrespectful human, and leave." He then dumped a very haggard looking Doloras Umbridge onto the ground and stepped away. He gave the signal and the centaurs galloped away. Snape took turns looking from Jordan To Umbridge. Jordan felt the need to explain.

"He knows who I am, that's why he didn't give us any trouble. What should we do about _her_?"

"Bring her back to the castle obviously."

"Must we?" she asked with a glint in her eye. He chuckled.

"Yes I am afraid we must."

Xxxxxx

"Oh my gosh!" Ada exclaimed. "Can you believe everything that has been going on around here?"

"Well I was there for part of it, and the other part I am not sorry that I missed it." Jordan replied sincerely.

"And here I was, without seeing any action." She said grimly.

"Well at least everyone finally believes Voldemort is really back. Now people can prepare. Things are about to get a bit scarier." She then turned very serious. "Ada, I know you can handle yourself, but you know how I worry anyway. I wont be there half the time and I want you to promise me you will be careful."

"Oh of course, you will be at _Sevvie's_ house," she said amused. "Don't worry, I will watch out."

"I believe you are trying to imply something. I am going to pretend I don't know what it is though."

"Yeah, you just go ahead and pretend."

(A/N: ok, we have the setup now. Their relationship will start getting deeper in the next chapters to come.)


	15. Are you ready?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that JKR owns, but I own the rest. This goes for past and future chapters as well. I sorta forgot to mention that.**

Chapter 15

Are you ready?

"Well I hope you have everything you need. I'll show you to your room." Snape told Jordan as she entered the house. She was a bit taken back when she saw it. Not only was it in a muggle neighborhood, it also looked like it had not been well taken care of. It was dark and musty, and the surfaces had an inch of dust. She had expected it to be perfectly neat, with everything in its place. Reality was quite different. He read her expression and quickly stated "I know it looks like it is going to fall apart at any moment, but I do not usually spend much time here. I am at the castle most of the time, or traveling."

"Oh its fine, you should see the Weasly's after a weekend visit from the whole family. Fred and George always make sure the house looks like it exploded."

"Well follow me."

When Jordan entered her room she nearly fell over. It was apparent that he had taken the time to make sure that at least this room was fixed up. Her canopy bed was large, made of Mahogany, and had Emerald and Jade Satin bedding. The dresser, nightstand, and vanity was made of the same wood, and was carved into elegant curved designs. On top of the vanity was a silver hairbrush and hand mirror. She delicately touched the back of the hairbrush and smiled. On the dresser were candles burning in a light scent of vanilla. When she opened the large closet she let out a gasp. Inside were the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. Some were modern, in different lengths and styles, and some looked like medieval princess dresses. Snape merely leaned on the doorframe to watch her reaction. He smiled as she traced her finger down the material of one of the princess dresses.

"They are yours if you want them." He told her sincerely.

"You must be joking. I couldn't possibly-"

"They once belonged to my sister, Sorina. She died in childbirth when she was only twenety, and I know she would be happy to see someone else enjoy them." He seemed to sober after this comment. He had loved his sister. After her death, his parents became different people, and he was invisible to them.

"I'm so sorry. How old were you?" she asked quietly.

"Seven. It was hard on my family. That was when things changed. We all changed. It set a series of events that made my life the way it is today."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my sister. It would make me cold. I would loose faith in everyone and everything, even myself." She was surprised that he had confided in her this way. She also was beginning to understand what had made him become the person he is today. She also realized that not only was he angry and resentful, but probably sad and lonely as well. She gathered her strength, walked over to him, and looked deep into his eyes. When he didn't look away she slowly raised herself up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He had not expected this and jumped back, nearly falling into door. It had been too long since he felt the genuine touch of a woman.

"I-I-Don't do that!" He stammered. She looked hurt and turned from him to unpack.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me." She replied, turning a deep shade of red. She had surprised herself by her actions. _What the heck was I thinking? I just completely made a fool of myself. Now things are going to be weird._

"Well-just come down you get unpacked." He said as he turned and tramped down the stairs.

_Oh shit. She kissed me, and I told her not to. What was I thinking? _ Snape paced around his room ready to throw something. He had accepted the fact he had feelings for her a long time ago. He hid them well, and had planned on doing so until the time was right, but she had caught him completely off guard. He was not sure what to do. He decided to tell Albus what he had seen the night she was taken to the hospital wing a few weeks before, and the man had only said "Splendid". Not satisfied with that reaction, Snape asked him what he meant. The conversation had gone something like this.

"Sir, she is a seventeen year old girl. How can any good come from the fact she is well, interested in me."

"Oh Severus," he replied with a chuckle. "We both know it is more than interest. And we also both know that this feeling is reciprocated. I do not know what is holding you back."

"She is a student!"

"Love chooses its targets, they do not choose to love. I am sure with your vast experience you are capable of being discreet. The world always has room for more love. It is the strongest power, and the greatest gift. I could not live with myself if I ever tried to stop love from prevailing. You are like a son to me. You have gone through more than most, and so has she. It is time you both learned to let someone else in."

"But sir-"

"Goodnight Severus. I am sure you can come up with something."

And now she kissed him. Well, his cheek anyway. He was not prepared to let someone else make the first move. He was Severus Snape, and he was in control. She was supposed to wait until _he _was ready, until he had a plan. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He moved to answer it, and on the other side was a very nervous looking young woman.

"I am unpacked, you told me to come down when I was ready." She said quietly, playing with a small strand of hair. He had sucked in his breath at the sight of her. She had changed into one of the dresses hanging in the closet. It was a light mint green shade that went beautifully with her dark hair. It was full length; high wasted, and had capped sleeves. On her feet were delicate ivory slippers. He had never seen her look so beautiful. His chest was tight, and he remembered to exhale. He realized that this young woman was his new, and only, reason for existence. He could think of nothing to say. His silence was making her nervous. "Sir, I can come back if-" but she did not have the chance to finish her sentence. He had taken her in his arms, one on her back, the other allowing his hand to tangle itself in her hair, and his mouth closed on hers. She stood there with her eyes wide in astonishment, but then allowed herself to get lost in his kiss. He backed away, and both stared at each other, panting for air.

"Severus-"she whispered. He shivered at the sound of his name. "I don't understand."

"I am sorry if I rushed you. I was just incapable of rational thought when I saw you. I took liberties that perhaps I should not have," he replied seriously.

"It isn't that," she said quickly. "I just didn't know you were-interested," she finished in a confused tone.

"Jordan, please sit down, there is something I need to tell you." She slowly walked over to the sofa and nervously lowered herself onto it. "Do you remember me taking you to the hospital wing that night?"

"That night is kind of a blur. I don't really remember you taking me specifically," she answered, not quite sure where this was going.

"Well we had to examine you, to see how badly injured you were, and we came across your tattoo."

"Oh." was all she could think to say. _I knew that tatoo was a bad idea._

"Well something strange happened when I touched it. It sort of, lit up your necklace."

"I see." She was getting visibly nervous now. She clasped and unclasped her hands in her lap. He continued.

"I took it in my hands, and well, I saw what was inside." He finished flatly. Her eyes were wide. "I didn't know what to do. At first I was in disbelief that anyone could feel that way about me. Then I realized that I felt the same way, but felt it was wrong to do so, so I started pushing you away."

"I remember that clearly," she said in a whisper. "But i never meant for you to see what you did. I thought that if you knew you would treat me, well, the way you did."

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I just don't know what to do."

"Well what do you _want _to do?" she asked. She was relieved and ecstatic, but was afraid to hope.

"That depends on you. You must understand. It is dangerous. The dark lord believes me to be loyal to him, and he may use you to get to me. Also, it must be kept secret for the time being. Albus knows how I feel, and he is condoning the relationship, as long as it is kept a secret. That would also mean from your sister." He knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on hers. "It is your choice."

"Of course." Jordan did not need any time for deliberation. She reached over and traced her hand over his bottom lip. "But I still am unclear of your intentions. What are you looking for?"

"What ever you are ready for," he replied eagerly before catching his lips on her own in a feirce kiss. She smiled down at him.

"And do i get in return?" she asked playfully.

"Everything i can give you." Her smile widened, and then he added, "But i must warn you, my temper is thrown into the deal."

"I think i can handle it," she replied laughing.

(A/N: all right, some sappy love stuff. But what happens when a visitor comes to Spinner's end? And what about when they go back to school? Please Review. i will be posting about twice a week if i can manage it. There arent that many chapters left. Oh, i also have an exam comming up this week, so it may be a few days before i can post again.)


	16. The visitor

Chapter 16

The visitor

Later that night Jordan and Severus were sitting in the kitchen after a quick dinner. Jordan could not stop smiling to herself. When Snape looked over to her she bit her lip, telling herself to chill out.

"What is so amusing?" He said in pretend annoyance.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! I can not even imagine how you managed to stay calm after seeing all of those memories with Madam Pomfry and McGonagall sitting there." Then a scary thought struck her. "Oh my gosh, you didn't tell them did you?"

"All I said was you were picturing "some guy" I didn't say whom," he replied with a snort. Severus was trying to act calm and normal, but inside he was a mess. _I can't believe this is really happening. I have zero experience with relationships. And she is so young. She may act mature most of the time, with a few exceptions, but people are going to judge. Well screw them. _He realized that while deep in his thoughts, he had missed her response. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said you are not just "some guy". I have kept my feelings about you a secret for five years, and I just feel like I am dreaming and I will suddenly wake up and realize it was to good to be true."

"Let me assure you Jordan, being with me will be no picnic. Not only is it dangerous, but also other people will not understand. And you must also remember, I live a very risky life, one slip up and-"

"Please don't say it!" she exclaimed. "I already know, I don't want to think about it."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But anyway, I am not exactly a warm and fuzzy person. I am fixed in my ways and I probably wont change anytime soon. I also have so little experience with real relationships. I want to try, but you must have a lot of patience."

"First of all, I would not want you to change, because then you would not be you, which is who I want. Second of all, I also need your patience because-" she stopped suddenly. She realized she was afraid of being intimate with him. Intimacy had been forced on her, but she had never been with someone she really wanted to. But how did she talk about this?

"Severus, sometimes my past still has a habit of haunting me," she said slowly," And I may not be able to-"

"Jordan, its okay, we wont do anything until you are ready."

"Are you sure you will be okay with that?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. We will both take our time and use it to learn about each other."

"You are so perfect," she said giving him a quick kiss. There was an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds before Snape spoke.

"Jordan, you also know my past, and I am far from perfect," he said quietly and seriously. "I had done many terrible things, and in order to continue being a spy, I still may have to continue. I will spend the rest of my life trying to redeem myself. I am not a whole man. "

Jordan considered what he said for a few moments before responding. She stood up, placed her hand on the said of his face and kissed him. "I am not a whole woman either. That is why we need each other." He smiled, kissed her hand, and began clearing the kitchen.

Xxxxxxx

The summer days were hectic, but Jordan learned how to balance. During the week stayed with the Weaslys, and learned the gossip she had missed in the three days she was gone. The order was now temporarily being held at the Weaslys home. One day Jordan saw Tonks sitting alone in the living room and sat down to speak with her.

"Tonks, you look really stressed. I think you should tell them let up on your work load."

"My work load is just fine thank you," Tonks replied hotly. Jordan could sense something was really wrong. And she had a feeling she knew what it was about. After all, she had some of the same signs when she had gone through it herself. She decided to talk to Molly.

"Mrs. Weasly, can I talk to you?"

"Oh Jordan, I didn't see you. Of course, what is it?" she replied while bustling around the kitchen.

"Its Tonks. What's up with her?" Jordan was hoping Tonks had confided to Molly, and Mollys face gave it away that she was correct. Molly quickly tried to cover it up.

"Oh, You know Tonks, always pushing herself. She will be fine with a good meal and a good night's rest." Jordan was not convinced.

"I personally think its guy trouble," she said airily. Molly whipped around and stuttered.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"Because I used to get all mopey like that. I wonder who he is. Think he works for the order?"

"No he doesn't. I mean, no I don't think it's a guy. She's fine. Can you just call everyone down to dinner?" Just then Tonks entered the kitchen. Jordan smiled at her.

"Just wait it out I'm sure he'll come around, they always do," she said to Tonks. Tonks gave a surprised look at Molly.

"Dinner!" Molly spat at Jordan. Jordan ran to go find the gang.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, stir six times to the left, and then let it sit for about an hour." Snape was giving Jordan directions for a simple anti-itch potion that was to be sent to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The past few weeks had been interesting. The couple had even managed to have their first fight. Apparently Severus was not a fan of cats, and when a stray kitten had found its way into the house, he was not too happy. Jordan begged him to let her keep it, and he finally agreed. "Just keep it out of my way" had been his last comment on the matter. The little black kitten was now walking between their legs, and trying its best to annoy Severus.

"Velvet, stop that, you are going to annoy Severus." She smiled at Snape and added, "He says he is doing it on purpose."

"Well you can tell him to keep it up if he wants to be out on the street." She only laughed and picked up her kitten. "Oh Shit" he groaned, clutching his arm. " I have to go, just finish this potion and I will be back as soon as I can."

"Have you been summoned?" She asked fearfully.

"Yes, and I have to hurry."

"Please be careful."

"I will," he said after placing a kiss on her cheek.

Xxxxx

"Yes my Lord?" Severus said, kneeling before the evil Dark Lord.

"Rise Severus, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes My Lord?"

"I have given Draco the great task we have discussed earlier, but if he should fail, you know what you must do."

"Yes, I know."

"You seem different, Severus. Is there something I should know about?"

"I noticed that too My Lord," cut in Wormtail.

"When I want your opinion I will ask for it." Voldemort spat. Wormtail winced.

"No my Lord."

"How is that little brat you have to baby-sit?" Voldemort asked, sniggering in a serpent like way. Snape really did not want to be discussing Jordan at the moment, but knew he had no choice.

"Its not to bad. I only have her a few days, and she keeps to herself."

"Is there any way we can persuade her to- be useful to our side?"

"I am not sure my Lord, I can feel her out, but I will have to be extremely discreet."

"True, True, we don't want to tip of Dumbledore, now do we? Speaking of which, is there anything to report?"

"Not too much, but I must say his age is starting to show. His hand still has not healed from an injury he had. He has been weakened since you last met."

"Excellent. Well you best get back then."

"Yes, My Lord."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three more weeks went by without much change. On Thursday evening Jordan was getting impatient waiting for the next morning when she could see Severus. She told the rest of the clan that she needed to work on a project at Snape's and was leaving early.

"See you Sunday night," she called out. She stepped out into the moonlight and apperated to Spinner's end. She quietly spoke the incantations to unlock the wards on the back door and walked in quietly. When she walked into the Living room she nearly passed out. Snape was there, but he was not alone. He was kneeling, his hands interlocked with another woman's. A second woman was standing over them, speaking, and suddenly Jordan was blinded by bright light. After letting her eyes adjust for a moment she stepped fully through the door and closed it. All three people jumped.

"Severus?" Jordan questioned.

"Who is that?" asked one of the women.

"Bellatrix, this is the student who is studying under me, Jordan. Jordan this is Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy." Snape's palms were growing moist. He knew he had to stay composed. He could explain to Jordan later. Right now he had a part to play, and he was praying Jordan would be able to handle the situation.

Jordan on the other hand was boiling inside. She expected Snape would have to interact with these people, but to have the woman who killed her parents only ten feet away from her was going to drive her mad. However, she also knew this was a very delicate situation, and had to keep her cool, even if it killed her. She would definitely ask Severus what this was all about when they were alone. She put on a bright smile and tried to act normal.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Hello. It's so good to meet you. I have met your husband, such a charming man. And Draco is the very image of his father." When Narcissa flinched, Jordan remembered that Mr. Malfoy was in Azkeban. "I am so sorry to hear about what happened to him. It is so ridiculous; I know he will be out in no time."

"Yes, I hope so," Narcissa said softly.

"Draco and I are pretty good friends. He is extremely smart. I know he will make an excellent leader some day." Narcissa seemed to brighten after this. Bellatrix cut in.

"We really need to be going. Thank you for the drinks Severus."

"Of course, well do take care," he said as he showed them out the door. He then turned to Jordan. "Look, I know you are very confused right now, but I need to go see Dumbledore right now. Wormtail is here. Go back to the Weaslys and I will come and get you tomorrow and explain."

"No, I am coming with you," She said defiantly.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, but you will wait outside."

"Fine!" she yelled. Together they aperated to the gates of Hogwarts and went in. They did not speak to each other at all as they climbed the stairs. Once the reached Dumbledore's office, Snape pounded on the door.

"Come in"

"Headmaster, there is something I need to tell you."

(A/N: ok, so anyone who read HBP will have an idea of whats going on here. Please review. I will post a new chap as soon as I write it, in a day or two. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK )


	17. What now?

Chapter 17

What now?

(Warning: HBP spoilers for the rest of the book)

Dumbledore instantly knew something was wrong by the look on Severus's face. The man who was usually so composed looked about ready to come undone.

"It has come to what we discussed previously." Snape nodded his head. Jordan was half inside the doorway, and not sure what to do. She had been so determined to follow Severus, but now she was nervous. This had to be something extremely important.

"Severus, is there a reason Miss Madison accompanied you here?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, she was there, and demanded to come. Narcissa and Bellatrix came over, as I knew would happen eventually, but there is a slight flaw. I had to make an unbreakable vow." Snape's voice was shaking, something that rarely occurred. He knew that he would be the one expected to kill Dumbledore if Draco failed, but he had not expected this. All of their plans had just been rendered useless.

"Well, this certainly makes things interesting, "Dumbledore said evenly. Jordan had had enough.

"What the hell is going on?" she snapped. "What is this vow and what does it mean?"

"An unbreakable vow is a promise that can not be broken," replied Snape.

"And what vow did you make?" she hissed. Snape looked from Dumbledore to the ground, then back to Dumbledore, who nodded his approval for Snape to tell her. When he said nothing Dumbledore spoke gently.

"I think you should tell her Severus. It is not only your feelings that are involved now, but hers also." Snape jerked his head in her direction with a look of surprise. Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't think I do not know what has happened between the two of you. It is written all over both of your faces. She needs to understand Severus."

"She does need to understand anything, because it is not going to happen!" Snape shouted. Dumbledore shook his head.

"We talked about this; I need to know I can count on you. Draco still has a chance. And now that you have made the vow it is even more imperative that you follow through. We had made plans, but they have changed. You will go through with this. You must. If you do not, all is lost."

"I can't do it."

"Severus, you are no coward. You know how important this is. I am getting weaker. It is going to come sooner or later, but we can not give Tom this victory. This will save Draco's life, and give Harry the determination he needs in order to succeed."

"In case anyone forgot, I am still here and still have no idea what is going on," Jordan cut in. "What vow did you make?"

Snape took in a deep breath. "It was Draco's task to kill Professor Dumbledore, and I can not let that happen. I had to make a vow tonight to kill Dumbledore in Draco's place." Her look of shock was like a knife in his heart.

"And what happens if you don't?" she whispered.

"I'll die." The words were choked out of his throat, and he then realized the full impact of what they meant. Before her he would have been ready to give up his life in a moment, and now that meant being ripped away from her.

Jordan was in agony. No matter what happened, there was going to be pain and hardship. If he did not do it he would die. If he did he would be hunted as a murderer. If she stayed with him she would have to live on the run, if not she would be missing half of herself. There was no question. He had to do it, and she would stay with him no matter what.

"You have no choice. But what will happen now?" she said with more calm than she felt.

"I am going to try and stop Draco until the time is right. Afterwards I will have to go into hiding."

"I am going with you," she said determined. As wonderful as the words were for Snape to hear, he could not let her throw away her life for him.

"No, you aren't. You have too much to live for. You will finish school, and have a real life. I will only mess things up. I have to do this, and alone."

"Don't you understand? _You_ are what I live for. Keeping you alive and ending this war are the two most important things. What good will having a good job and nice house be if I am alone, or killed anyway? Life is short, and I want to spend it with you, no matter what that means."

"You see Severus? I told you it is not only your feelings you must consider. And she is right in every way," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, please believe I do not want anything to happen to you, but I trust you when you say it must be done."

"Thank you for trusting my judgment," he said with a chuckle. "Now I suggest you both go home, and discuss this. "

xxxxxxxx

"There is nothing to discuss" Jordan said when they apperated back to Spinner's end.

"How could you still want this? Especially if I may have to become a murderer? My life will become more difficult now than ever. I do not want to tie you to that kind of life."

"Because, Severus, I love you, and your life is my life." Severus stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. "

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you," she said quietly.

"Say it again."

"I- love-you."

Snape caught her around the waist and kissed her fiercely. "You have a choice. You can walk away right now, and I will understand, but if you stay then _you_ must understand what you are giving up. There will be no turning back."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," she said seriously.

"I don't know how and when this will take place, Dumbledore and I must figure it out, but when the time is right I will come for you. We may still have a lot of time, or a very short amount, I cannot be certain. I don't know what is going to happen."

"Then we will live as normally as possible, and when the time comes, we will figure things out."

"We must not tell a soul. Everything will come out later."

"I hope so."

"It will, Dumbledore will be sure to leave some kind of explanation." Then he laughed half-heartedly. " At least one good thing will come out of this."

"And what is that?" She asked with curiosity.

"I will finally get to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, Severus, You're such a creep," she said slapping his arm.

(A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to post, and it ties some stuff in for later.)


	18. Into your arms

Chapter 18

Into your arms

It had been three weeks since she and she told Severus "I love you" and had not said it again. He had never said the words, but she knew he felt them. She was not going to push him; she knew he needed time. Meanwhile, they spent their time together to the fullest, both knowing the pleasantries could end without warning. They were making the most of what they had. She had never felt anything more wonderful then the feeling of his lips on hers. The worst part of the week was leaving Severus.

"So how was you're weekend?" Ron asked around a mouthful of cereal.

"It was alright, thank you," Jordan politely responded.

"I don't know how you can stand being around that bloody bat all the time."

"Its not too bad," Jordan said laughing.

"It weird," cut in Harry," Its like you are happiest on the days you get to go, and moping the days you come back What's up with that?"

"Well, um, give me a break, what is there to do around here? At least I am doing something useful for my future."

"Hey, I resent that," Hermione cut in.

"Oh, please, people will be lined up to get you in their clutches, miss "Brightest Witch of your age".

"Dat's rut," said Ron, spilling milk down his chin.

"All right, you lot, get this kitchen cleaned up, some members of the order are coming over. You need to make yourselves scarce," said Mrs. Weasley appearing into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Jordan nervously.

"Don't worry about it, just go upstairs and stay there until I tell you to come down."

"Aww, come on Mum, we are almost of age, we want to help," said Ron.

"What do you mean _almost_, I am almost EIGHTEEN thank you very much," Jordan said laughing.

"Enough, upstairs, now."

Xxxxxxxx

After an experiment with Kreacher, It was concluded that the order could return to number 12 Grimmuld place. All the kids were gathered into Harry and Ron's room while the meeting took place.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Hermione asked the group. She was perched on top of Ron's bed, with Ron at her feet. Harry and Ginny were sitting on Harry's bed looking at a quidditch magaizine. Ada and Jordan were lying on floor staring at the ceiling. All were bored, and very curious.

"We could try and find out," said Ron with a smirk. It was something Fred or George would have attempted. With them gone, things had become much duller.

"I am not facing your mother if she catches us. If you want to try, fine, but leave me out of it," chimed in Ada.

"True mate, your Mum can be terrifying," Harry added,

Jordan looked at her sister's beaming face and felt her stomach grow sick. She had a feeling that Ada had developed feelings for Harry, and she also knew Harry did not feel the same way. Jordan was sure this was a love triangle that she did not want to be apart of. She knew what it was like to want someone and not have him, just as she now knew what is was like to be able to be with that person. She wanted her sister to feel the same happiness. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly her back started becoming warm. She sat up suddenly.

"What is it? You looked like you just thought of a good idea," Ada said.

"Um, no, I just remembered I left something important in the living room. I am going to try and sneak down there and grab it."

"Well if you learn anything of interest, let us know," said Hermione airily.

"Sure," she replied as she slipped out the door. With her back against the wall she made her way slowly down the hall. She had a feeling she knew what was going on, but she wanted to make sure she was correct. She crept to the top of the stairs and looked down. She didn't see anyone in the living room, and decided they must all be in the kitchen. She slowly made her way down the stairs and looked around. There were hushed voices coming from an empty bedroom and Jordan stopped to listen.

"He says it's the only way?"

"That's what he says, but I know he is wrong. I need to find a better way."

"If no one is supposed to know, then why are you telling me?"

"Because this affects you directly. I am the only one who can brew your potion, and It is imperative that if I keep brewing it you understand what is going on."

"As true as that is, I just can't believe this is how it has to be."

"You must believe me, this is the last thing I would ever want to do. I would die in his place at any moment, but I must follow his orders."

"I understand. I also understand that no one must know."

"Especially Harry. You must act as shocked as everyone."

"I know what is expected, but I will be talking to Dumbledore, just so you know."

"You do what you must."

Just then someone opened the door and Jordan fell into the room. She looked up to see a very shocked Remus, and a very perturbed Severus.

"Um, hi," she said blushing.

"What were you doing by the door?" Snapped Severus.

"It's a long story. But what is going on?" Jordan asked, trying to look innocent.

"We were having a _privet_ discussion," cut in Remus. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," she said, knowing no one believed her, but trying to look like she believed herself.

"Severus, we will finish this discussion later."

"Yes, but right now I need to talk to Miss Madison." Jordan snorted after Remus left.

"Miss Madison?" she laughed, but then sobered when she saw the look on Snape's face. "Okay, I know I almost blew it, but my purpose was not to come here and listen in on you guys, I just was checking something."

"And what is that?" he said with a sneer.

"Well first," she said giving him a quick kiss, "if you taste as good as you look. But also something weird is happening. Every time you are near and I am not expecting it, the tattoo on my back grows warm. That's why I came down, to see if you were here. And apparently I was right, so I am just going to go upstairs now," she said coyly.

"Oh you think so…." Snape murmured into her ear, shutting the door.

"You really want to take this chance Severus?" She said

"Yes."

"Ha, well at least one of us is thinking with our brain. I will see you in a few days."

"Fine, but I am going to put you to actual work now." He said smiling.

"Somehow I doubt that." And after making sure the coast was clear, she slipped out of the room, and up the stairs.

"So where is it?" Ada asked Jordan when she entered the room.

"Oh, well I got caught by Snape and had to come back up."

"Well then he must have yelled at you for a really long time," murmured Hermione.

"Yeah…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the weeks to come Jordan celebrated her eighteenth birthday. It was a small gathering full of cake, presents, and laughs. The only one who was not herself was Tonks. Jordan was determined to figure it out, but just didn't have the time. Severus had been true to his word, and had her working to her full capacity. They had to move in double time to make sure there were ample stores for the hospital wing. It was finally time to return to Hogwarts.

"Well guys, this is my last year as a real student. After that I take my N.E.W.Ts, and then I get to student teach," Jordan said on the train, not really believing it. She knew she had to try and act like everything was peachy, but she knew better. This was her last year at Hogwarts, but she would most likely not be returning next year. Instead she had a dark future ahead of her, and she did not know how long it would last. It was worth it. Severus was worth it. When he was around her he was so different. He was still obnoxious, sarcastic, and bossy, but there was something else. The way he held her, kissed her, it was like all the cold melted away. He was trying to let her into his life, and she was slowly gaining way. She was also learning to trust, and he was the only man who had earned her trust.

"Oh great, you get to spend more time with Snape," Ada said rolling her eyes. "I think I was right all those years ago. I think you do fancy him."

"Oh shove it. At least we know we wont have to deal with Umbridge this year." There was a murmur of agreement. "Hey, Where's Harry? Its time to get off."

"I don't know, something to do with Malfoy. He is determined to find out what he is up to," said Ada with narrowed eyes. "I swear that is all he thinks about."

"Well I don't know where he is, but we have to go."

They moved off the train and got ready for the short journey to Hogwarts. It wasn't until after the feast did Harry walk in, with none other than Snape. Blood was all over him, and Draco was beaming. Jordan mouthed, "What did you do" in mock scolding, and he only laughed harder. Jordan raised an eyebrow and went back to her dessert.

Later in their rooms, Ada was pacing back and fourth. "Maybe its my hair. He liked Cho, and she had dark hair. Do you think I should change my hair color?"

"No, I do not. He just is not interested in girls right now. He kind of has a lot on his mind."

"Yeah, like finding out if Draco is a Death Eater. I swear, you have to be a death eater to get any attention.-from-him" Ada said slowly. For just a moment her eyes flashed, but went unnoticed by her sister.

"Even if Draco has become a death eater, I don't really think that is what he wants. I think he felt threatened into it," Jordan said in his defense.

"Whatever, he is scum either way," spat Ada

"I am not going to argue with you. I am going to bed," she sighed, turning off the light.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Harry, what does the Prince say about pleasant dream potions?" Jordan asked. It had been three months since school started. Harry had been taking privet lessons with Dumbledore, and Jordan understood why. He knew he wasn't going to be around to help him, and wanted him ready. It was killing her to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Attacks had been occurring left and right, and everyone was on their toes.

Everyone was shocked when Snape was announced as the DADA teacher, and now harry had done a complete one eighty. He was doing poorly in DADA, and excelling in potions. Thanks to the half blood prince.

"He says stir three times counter clockwise, and add a pinch of pixie wings to make it twice the usual strength."

"Brilliant."

"I don't call it brilliant, I call it cheating," sniffed Hermione.

"Okay, I am not going to sit here and listen to this. I have to help Snape grade first years' essays."

"See you."

Jordan made her down the corridor and down to the dungeons. She felt that this was a complete waste of time. Snape kept insisting that she continue with life as normal, and prepare for her future, but she knew better. She was not going to be coming back, so why keep up the charade. She just wanted to spend time with him.

"Jordan, there you are."

"Well hello to you to honey," she said rolling her eyes.

"Don't call me honey, you know it bothers me."

"Obviously why I did it," she said with a smirk.

"Speaking of things that bother me, can you please take this nuisance away from me?" he said, holding out velvet like he was diseased.

"Oh, kitty, there you are." She said taking him out of Severus' arms. _He is cranky today, I am going to play with crookshanks_, velvet said, and scampered out.

"I asked you to keep him away from me."

"Well I can't help it if he likes you. Why are you so crabby today?"

"I am not crabby," Snape tried to sound miffed, but the corners of his mouth were tugging upwards.

"I think you are," Jordan said innocently, positioning herself on his desk.

"I think you need to stop that, before you get us into trouble."

"You know, I have never seen your rooms."

"You wouldn't want to, they are very messy," he said nonchalantly.

"I know you well enough to know they are immaculate." She said laughing.

"Jordan, I don't want you to rush, I want to know you are ready, but talking like this doesn't help my position any."

"Severus, I love you." She said quietly, looking into his eyes. She wasn't sure if he would say the words back, but she wanted him. She knew it, and she wanted him now. He walked over to her, cupped her chin in his hands, and kissed her.

"I love you, too." He said into her ear. She shivered and lifted her arms up for him to carry her. He took her into his rooms and laid her on the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. She nodded, never taking her eyes off of him. That night she let go of all of her fears, and gave herself up to the man she loved.

(A/N: okay, y'all know what went down, but I will leave it up to your imagination. Please review. Some twisty twists popped into my head today, and I think I am going to run with them. I will post as soon as I can.)


	19. Surprises

Chapter 19

Surprises

"So you are staying here for Christmas?" Ada asked, already knowing the anwer.

"Yes, I need to get some work done, and I know I wont be able to with you lot running around."

"Jordan, I think Harry fancies Ginny," she said quietly.

"Why do you think that?"

"I see the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching." Jordan knew she was right, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I don't know what to do. Maybe if I helped him with the Draco thing, he would take more interest in me."

"Maybe. But you guys are going to spend a lot of time together this Christmas. Who knows?"

"That's true. I will just have to find some way to get his attention." She said determined. "So what is up with you lately? You look like you are on cloud nine all the time. You certainly have changed."

"I guess I am just happy to be _doing_ something productive." Ha, she was doing something, or someone at least. Their first time together had been absolutely perfect. They were not intimate as often as they would have liked, but it was hard at school. They had to be very discreet. She didn't know what people would say if they found out they were in a relationship. People already thought it was weird that they spent so much time together. She believed that at least Hermione was aware of what was going on, but kept quiet.

"Well I will see you on Christmas, right?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Ok, buy me something nice," she called, as she scampered out the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

The holiday had been pleasant. Because she was taking her N.E.W.T.s this year, she had spent most of it studying. The rest of the time she spent with Severus. On Christmas Eve they had exchanged small gifts. She got him a book that he had wanted, and she received a silver bracelet. They spent the night sitting by the fire, reading their books and sipping warm butterbeer. Something had been on Jordan's mind all week, but she was afraid to talk to Severus about it. She wasn't sure how he would react. Hopefully she was just being paranoid, but it could cause great difficulties.

"Are you going to see your sister tomorrow?" Severus asked, lowering his book.

"Yes, I will probably spend the night."

"I will be visiting the Malfoys', as usual."

"Speaking of which, did you find out anything about Draco?"

"No, I talked to him at Slughorn's party, but he refuses to confide in me. He thinks I am determined to steal his glory. I know he deep down he does not want to do this, but it would cost him his life to fail."

"I know, I just wish there was a way out of this, for all of us."

"I do as well. So many young people are getting caught up in the power. The dark lord confided in me that three new young people will be joining, and he is very pleased with one of them. He hasn't told me who he is yet, but I will find out next week."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I honestly do not."

"Does he go to Hogwarts?"

"I believe so. The dark lord was most pleased about the fact that he would have more inside people to watch Potter."

"That can't be good."

"My thinking exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The holidays were over and the students were back to work, work, work. A few weeks went by and Jordan's fears were confirmed. But how did she tell Severus?

"You are such a crab Jordan, what is wrong with you?" Ada asked her on cold, snowy night.

"I am stressed because of this homework. If I thought the work for O.W.L.s were bad, N.E.W.Ts are much worse." She lied. She had been feeling tired, and cranky, for the past few weeks. Her and Severus had not been in much contact, and she believed it was only her avoiding him, but she did not know he was avoiding her also.

_How do I tell her? She will fall apart. I never believed this could happen. _ Last week he had been summoned, and he had been very shocked when he met the new death eater candidates. Dumbledore looked crestfallen when he told him. He advised him to keep any relevant information to himself, and told the order members that there was a traitor among them. They had to act natural because Voldemort could not know that Severus was passing information on to the order. But he had never put this into the equation. He decided to talk to this traitor directly, and wait until they were alone after class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Defense against the Dark arts had run smoothly enough, but at the end of class he singled out one student to stay behind.

"Miss Madison, I need to have a word with you." When both Jordan and Ada stayed back he corrected himself, "I mean Miss Ada Madison." Jordan gave him a look of confusion, but left the room.

"Yes Professor?" she questioned.

"I believe we need to discuss something important. There was a meeting I had to attend last week, and I was rather shocked to find a student of mine there as well."

"Please professor, let me explain!" She exclaimed. "I just wanted to do something helpful for the order. Harry is obsessed with finding out what Draco and the rest of the death eaters are up to, I just figured I could help"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS!" he yelled. "Why did you not come to one of us first? Your mind is an open book to the Dark Lord. He is manipulating, cunning, and evil. We do not need your help. Stop this at once."

"I am not a child, I am almost of age, and none of you can run my life. I will do what I want." She said with narrowed eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and I am warning you, stop this. I can not protect you in his presence. You could ruin everything."

"I don't need you're protection, _Sir_. I will be fine." She said as she stomped out of the room. Snape immediately went to tell Dumbledore what she had told him.

"What did he want?" Jordan asked her sister when she entered the room.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes, Hermione is in the library. What happened?"

"There is something I need to tell you." Ada explained everything that had been going on to Jordan, who jumped to her feet..

"Are you crazy? What would possess you to do something so stupid? Stop this now!"

"I am not crazy or stupid. It is my life."

"You are going to get yourself killed." Just then an owl pecked at their window. Ada opened it and read. It was a note from the headmaster, telling her to come to his office.

"I have to go, your boyfriend blabbed to Dumbledore." Jordan was not sure if she was being sarcastic, or if she really knew they were involved, but at the moment she did not care.

"Good, you better just hope he doesn't expel you."

"Whatever."

Xxxxxxxx

Ada made her way up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. When she entered she saw the headmaster and Professor Snape sitting down. Snape made a move to speak, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Miss Madison, I understand you wanted to help, but this was not the way to go about it," Dunmbledore said gently. "However, you are right, we can not live your life for you. You have a choice. You can stop this now, and we will protect you, or you can continue, and risk the very real dangers you will face, and alone. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"Sir," Snape cut in, "This is ridiculous, what good can this do?"

"She can get close to her peers and pass information back. However," he said turning to Ada," You must stay low. Do not bring to much attention to yourself, and choose carefully what you say. You could be putting the very people you want to help and protect in danger."

"Of course Sir, I will be careful, and I take full responsibility no matter what happens to me."

"Well I will go inform the other members of the order of the new developments at the next meeting."

Ada and Snape gave each other dirty looks and went in opposite directions. When Ada told Jordan what had happened, she was not happy, but accepted the situation.

Xxxxxxxx

A month later Jordan still had not told Severus about the baby. She did not know how. She had not told a soul, and was trying to pretend it did not exist. She went about her day as normal.

Everyone was acting differently. After all of the attacks, everyone was afraid of their shadow. Some students were leaving, others were close.

One night, Jordan could not sleep. She decided to try and sneak down to Severus's room and talk to him about the child. On her way there, she felt uneasy. Was it her imagination, or was she not alone. When she turned a dark corridor she felt someone's hands go around her mouth, and saw a red light.

"Shit, why didn't that work?" she heard a male's voice mutter. The next thing she knew was a sharp pain to the side of her head, and total blackness.

(A/N: hmmm………who was he? What does he want? Find out next time…..Oh and please review…please. Even if it is criticism. I want to know your thoughts.)


	20. Three become two

Chapter 20

Three become two

Snape was sitting on his bed, reading his Christmas present from Jordan, when suddenly his arm burned. _Not now_ Snape thought as he rose to dress quickly. When he apperated to the new destination, a small house deserted, deep in a thick forest, he knew something was wrong.

"Welcome," said Voldemort in his snake-like tongue. "It has been brought to my attention that one of you may not be truly loyal to me, and I was not sure how to go about testing you. But then it came to me. And this person will be happy to show me that I was misinformed." Snape tensed, but tried to act calm and uncaring. "Bring her here," Voldemort hissed. To Snape's dismay a young woman was being brought, kicking and fighting, out into the center of the circle. His heart imploded when he realized this girl was Jordan. His eyes grew wide behind his mask, and he feared the worst. He also knew that he had no choice but to show his "loyalty".

"I have it on good authority that this girl is very important to one of you. You're task is to execute her." Snape tried to move his legs but they would not budge, but suddenly he realized that Voldemort was not pointing to him, but to someone else.

"But my Lord, she is my sister," Ada cried behind her mask.

"Is there a problem? Do you have more loyalty to her than to me?"

"No my Lord, but-"

"Then what is taking so long? Finish her!"

Jordan had stopped struggling. She looked her sister dead in the eyes and nodded. With a shaking hand Ada raised her wand. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Jordan closed her eyes. "Avada Kedavra."

A bolt of green light shot out of her wand and into Jordan's chest. She was thrown down on impact. Snape felt his entire body constrict, and the world seemed to spin out of orbit. Ada burst into tears, but then sobered. She turned to Voldermort. "She is finished. You have my loyalty, and now there is no question of it."

"Excellent, I knew my source had to be incorrect. Now, if we could all-"

But suddenly there was movement from the ground, and then stillness. Everyone was shocked, including Ada and Snape, but then Snape suddenly remembered Jordan's rare gift: Protection from Dark Magic. He let out a long sigh and walked over to her, feeling her pulse.

"She is alive, but unconscious."

"Impossible," hissed Voldemort.

"I believe this is the girl Dumbledore was talking about. She has a rare gift against dark magic. I did not believe that it would actually withstand the killing curse." He said casually, pretending like he could not care less.

"And you knew this?" Voldemort shot at Ada.

"No my lord! She never told me!"

"She is telling the truth. Dumbledore recently told me in confidence. He also said that no one else knew of it. I did not believe that this gift was true, but I suppose we have had proof."

"I see."

"However," cut in Snape, "The girl did believe she was delivering a fatal curse to her sister, she definitely proved where her loyalties lay." Voldemort seemed to consider this,

"Well done, my pet. You're luck has tripled today. Not only did you get the chance to prove to me you are true, but you also got to keep your sister. Now doesn't that make you feel good?"

"Yes, thank you my lord, for giving me the opportunity to please you," she said, dropping to one knee.

"So, we are all united, and have had a bit of sport. But what to do with the girl?"

"If you have no objections my Lord," Snape spoke up, "I had to endure her all summer, tempting me with her innocent, delicious body. May I bring her back with me? I will modify her memory of the entire night. After I get to play a little bit that is." Ada flashed him a glare but said nothing. Voldemort laughed.

"Yes Severus, I believe you do deserve a bit of playtime. You may have her. Have fun. As for the rest of you, I believe it is time to call it a night."

Snape made a show of licking his lips and carelessly picking up her body, and apperating back to Hogwarts. Ada was right behind him.

"You aren't really going to do anything to her, are you?" she said accusingly.

"Of course not," Snape shot back. "I think she has gone through enough throughout her life of men and their lust."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You mean she still hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About her life! About the horrible things she endured, trying to protect you!"

"Don't pretend like you know what we have gone through," she spat. "And she was not always there to protect me. I bet you don't know-"

"That your Stepfather tried to rape you? Yes, I know. But do you know anything about her? Did you ever ask? Were you ever concerned with anyone other than yourself and your suffering?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with wide eyes.

"She is not going to be happy about this when she finds out, but I think it is about time you saw what your sister has taken for you." He pushed his hand onto her forehead and began to release Jordan's memories into Ada's mind. At first she shook from the force, but when he released his hand, she was still shaking.

"I never knew, she never told me." She whispered, tears falling down her face. She feel to her knees and began to weep uncontrollably.

"Pull yourself together. We need to get her to the hospital wing. I don't understand why she is still unconscious."

"She is bleeding," Ada said after she had composed herself.

"What? Where?"

"Down her legs."

"Hurry up!" he said panicking.

They arrived at the hospital wing in record time, and Snape laid Jordan gently on the bed. "Stay here with her. I am going to get Madam Pomfrey, and then Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?" she asked timidly.

"What?" he nearly shouted, as his patience was getting thin.

"I don't know how you came into possession of those memories, but thank you." She said with eyes downcast. "And I am so sorry. I know you were right. If it hadn't been for you, who knows what my sister's fate would have been." Snape softened slightly at her words.

"Just try to be there for her now. I will return shortly."

He ran into Poppy as she was entering the room, wondering what all the commotion was about. Snape told her that Jordan needed medical attention and he heard her mutter, "now what did she get herself into" as he headed to find Dumbledore. He didn't get very far, because the headmaster found him along the way.

"Severus, what is going on?" he asked, without the usual calm in his voice. Snape gave him the details of what happened, and the old man shook his head.

"I don't know what to say. Perhaps I should have tried to have more control over the girl, but she did keep her end of the bargain."

"Excuse me?" Snape said in disbelief.

"Ada was told that she was on her own, and she did the only thing that would save herself, and everything we have worked for. Would you not have had to do the same thing in her position?" Snape thought about this and remembered how terrified he was when he thought it was his task, and how he knew he must go through with it if it was.

"Well she still used poor judgment by getting into this situation in the first place."

"I think we should see how Miss Jordan is, don't you Severus?" Snape nodded his approval and they headed towards the hospital wing. They were met by Poppy herself, bustling towards the medicine cabinet. After sorting through some bottles, she turned to the two men.

"Oh Albus, I need to go to the supply room and get some blood replenishing potion. The poor girl has miscarried." She said hurrying out the door.

Snape felt his knees go out from under him. _She had been pregnant, and she didn't tell me. And now my child is lost. _Dumbledore leaned over, put a hand on his shoulder, and looked into his face. Snape's usual coldness had melted away and he wore a look of absolute suffering.

"Severus," he said quietly, " I am so sorry."

"I never knew," he said quietly. "How could this happen? I thought she couldn't be hurt."

"_She _can't. But the curse hit the- Severus are you sure the child was yours?"

"Yes. Sir, I know it was wrong. I know I can no longer teach, but I just want you to know, I don't regret it for a second." He said staring straight at him.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, as much that was allowed for a situation like this. "Severus, Love is never wrong. And I don't want you to regret falling in love. That girl needs you as much as you need her, and with the war raging on, I think we can bend the rules just this once. Who knows how much time any of us have on this earth?"

"Thank you professor," Snape said, rising of the floor.

"I am truly sorry for your loss Severus." Snape nodded.

"Maybe she did not want a child. Perhaps that is why she didn't tell me."

"Or she feared your reaction."

That was true. He really was not ready to be a father right now. It was difficult enough to protect himself and Jordan. But it was still his child, the one he would never know. He stood in silent reflection and slowly let the grief go. He replaced it with calm and determination. He was determined to do everything in his power to help end this war, so others did not have to endure the suffering that he knew so well.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jordan awoke the next morning and stretched, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in her abdomen. She remembered up until Ada had told her she was sorry, and the rest of the night was a blank. She was not afraid to be hit by the curse, but she had forgotten about the baby. When Ada, who had been sleeping next to her, awoke and told her about the miscarriage, she began to cry. It was the second time her sister had seen her cry, and it was an uncomfortable sight.

"Jordan, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Then she added hurriedly, "I am not mad, I just want to know."

"I didn't tell anyone," she told her sadly.

"Who was the father?"

"That I can not tell you, so please don't ask."

"It is professor Snape, isn't it?"

"What would make you think that?" she asked in disbelief.

"It took me a long time, but I finally have realized that you two are together. And I would wager it has been for a while, am I wrong?"

"No, but I am begging you, please don't tell anyone. It would ruin both of us, and he needs to tread softly right now."

"I wont tell a soul." Then she added with a smirk, "you two are perfect for each other, both bossy and mean." Jordan let herself laugh. "Jordan, I am so sorry. I can not even imagine what you must think of me. I had been so selfish to think I could take on the world, I didn't stop to consider the consequences."

"Ada, I am proud of you. You admitted your mistake, and when faced with a very difficult decision, you did what was necessary to save yourself, and everyone else who is tied into this fight. Even if I had not survived, it was still the right thing to do."

"Jordan, why do you keep so many secrets from me?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant, you didn't tell me about Snape, you didn't tell me about the really cool cant be killed thing-" Jordan smiled-" and also, you didn't tell me about Joe." Jordan's eyes went wide.

"Who told you?"

"I did," Snape said as he closed the door.

"Why?" she asked, with an upset look.

"Because the timing was right, and she needed to know." Jordan did not have the energy to argue, but merely shrugged.

"I am sorry for that too" Ada added.

"Whatever for? It wasn't your fault" her sister replied.

"I know, but I was so wrapped up in myself, you had to deal with it all on your own."

"Well it made me stronger in the long run," she said, rolling her eyes. Then she noticed something in Snape's arms. "Severus, what is that?"

"Someone wanted to come and see you," he replied, letting go of velvet. Jordan smiled and began to stroke her cat.

"Thank you. And thank you for saving me- again." She said coyly, but then her smile faded. "Severus, there is something I have to tell you."

"I think I already know what you are about to tell me," he said sadly.

"Are you upset?"

"I was upset when I heard the child was lost. Dumbledore had to talk me through it."

"Dumbledore knows? Oh that sucks. What will happen now?"

"Nothing. He gave his condolences, and told me to take care of you. Which is exactly what I plan on doing."

"Weird," Ada contributed. "I thought for sure the two of you would be chucked out."

"Oh, by the way, Ada knows."

"I figured as much."

"And its disgusting" she chimed in mockingly, which made her companions smile. "But I guess you two are just meant to be."

"But," Snape started "Do not-"

"Tell anyone, I got it."

"So what are we telling people the reason is that I am in the hospital?" Jordan asked.

"You had a nervous breakdown from your N.E.W.T.s," chimed in Ada.

"Sounds plausible." Snape said, winking at Jordan.

"Fine," she agreed, rolling her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few uneventful weeks went by for Jordan and her sister. Harry had finally secured the memory he needed, and was closer to learning Voldemort's secret. Ada had given up on Harrt, much to Jordan's relief, and started pouring into her schoolwork. Jordan, who had always been a bookworm, was doing just the opposite. She spent more time in Snape's quarters than in the library, and that was how she liked it. She knew time was running out, and her life as she new it was slowly coming to end, and turmoil and chaos where creeping into her future.

(A/N: There are going to be more chapters than I had originally thought because I decided not to make a sequal, but just give you the full story. I will update very often. I have already written four chapters in two days, but don't expect that to be the norm. School and work keep getting in the way. I should have another chapter up in a day or two. **Please Review**. It will make my day. Really it will. I just want to know if I should continue.)


	21. It is time

Chapter 21

It is time

Jordan had finally taken her N.E.W.T.s, and felt she had done rather well, as if it mattered. She was crossing her fingers that by some miracle, Snape would get out of his despicable task. Harry had told them all in depth about the horcruxes possessed by Voldemort, and how he could not die until all were destroyed. That gave Jordan little hope that Voldemort would be defeated anytime soon.

"So how does it feel?" Snape asked Jordan later that night.

"How does what feel?" she asked impatiently.

"To be finished with your exams? In a few weeks you will graduate."

"I really haven't thought about it." She was chopping up snake scales, and was trying to pay attention to what she was doing. It was not completely true that she had not been thinking about graduation. Her mind was swimming with questions about her fast approaching future. Would she and Severus stay together? How? How long do they have before he is deemed a murder? Where would she go then?

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?" He replied, without looking up from his cauldron.

"Do you want to get married?"

"What?" Snape yelped, knocking over some glass bottles as he jumped up. Jordan laughed at the scene.

"I meant _Someday. _Do you ever want to marry? Or do you feel a set up like this is enough?" Snape visibly relaxed, and repaired the broken glass.

"I have not pondered the subject, to be honest." He glanced at her face, and realizing how this was beginning to sound, made quick to explain. "Jordan, its not that I don't love you enough to marry you. But first of all you are still very young, and I don't want to rush this."

"Well that's very sweet." She said smiling.

"Don't interrupt me, I wasn't finished."

"Sheesh, sorry. Please continue."

He let out a soft laugh. "Right now things are just so uncertain. If I led a normal life, I would want to marry you right this minute, because one never knows what the next day will bring. But my role as a spy leaves me with very little -freedom-"he nearly spat out the last word. He was starting to realize just how much he had to give up in order to keep this role. He knew he deserved it, but it was a hard pill to swallow.

"I understand Severus, I just wanted to see how you felt about it. I am just so anxious lately. I mean, where I am even going to stay after school?"

"With me of course," he started to say, but then thought about it. "With me, unless certain events prevent that from happening."

"And what then?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I will have to hide, as detestable as that is, until everything is finished. I will still be in contact with Remus, but that is all"

"Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you," he said soberly.

"Why?" hurt written all over her face.

"Because, if they were to use veritaserum on you-"

"Oh, I had not thought about that. But how will I know what is happening to you? I cannot just sit back and wonder. I will go insane."

"Jordan, listen to me. If you love me, you will trust me. I will stay safe, and I will come for you when this is all over."

"I love you, and I trust you." She said as she pulled herself into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder, her only source of comfort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little under two weeks later, Jordan lay asleep in Snape's bed. She had not meant to stay the night, but they had both accidentally fallen asleep. Suddenly there was a great crash, and a loud scream. Jordan sat up and looked for Severus, who was already up and throwing on his clothes.

"What is going on?" she asked, close to panicking.

He looked down into her face, and put his hand on her cheek. "It is started, and what we have most feared has arrived."

"No!" Jordan cried in agony. "I am not ready for this."

"We have little choice, love. Stay here, and stay safe. I promise this will not be the last time we see each other" They kissed in desperation, and finally had to let go. Snape hurried out the door, and disappeared. Jordan sat on the bed and cried. Finally after several minutes of bawling her eyes out, she sat up and narrowed her eyes. He was right. This was not the last time they would see each other. He was not going anywhere without her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It had all been planned to the very last detail, but nothing could prepare him for the feeling he was experiencing now. He had just killed the only man who had ever been a father to him, and had to act like it was his greatest achievement. He wanted to vomit, but knew he had to get away from the castle if the plan was going to work. Within minutes he could hear Potter calling after him. This was to be expected, he just hoped that his cryptic words about his lack of ability to close his mind, which made him an easy target for the dark, would register into the boy's brain. Suddenly, to Snape's great surprise, the hippogriff, Buckbeak, was running towards him.

Xxxxxxxxx

She knew he had told her to stay safe, but she could not let him go alone. As soon as the adrenaline and determination had taken over her body, she set out towards the forest. He had helped her escape before, and she knew she could count on him to do it again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Snape ran from the beast as fast as humanly possible. _Of all the ways I thought it could end, this certainly wasn't one of them_. He ran to the edge of the forest, but suddenly another large animal had come out in front of him. It was a large horse, which rose to his hind legs and whined at the sight of him. The Hippogriff was catching up, and Snape turned to run, but a voice he recognized stopped him.

"Severus, get on, there is no time." Jordan yelled out to him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the castle!" he cried, outraged. Nevertheless, it was his only chance for escape, so he jumped onto the horse's back. They ran at full speed towards the gates, as soon as they were a distance away from Hogwarts, Snape pulled the reigns and turned to Jordan. "You have to go back now."

"No. I am coming with you," she sobbed.

"No. It is too dangerous."

"Severus," she reasoned," I was just seen allowing a murderer to escape. I can't go back." The words registered to both of them at the same time. They were outlaws. They had eachother, and Remus, their now only connection to the outside world. "Ada will never understand," Jordan whispered.

"She will in time, when this is over." He told her, trying to comfort her. She merely nodded.

"Where will we go?"

"We are going to the United States. My great uncle had a home in a place called Alabama. I went there recently, and it is still vacant. It is secluded, and prepared for living in."

"Does Voldemort know where it is?"

"He knows the country and State, and he also knows that I am going for my protection. He is requesting I still make him potions while I am there."

"And what if they find out I am there?"

"I guess you are my personal hostage," he said with a smirk.

"Oh how romantic," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"We must hurry. Time is of the essence. My new wand is at the cottage, and I cannot use my old one anymore, or else they will be able to track me. It is now or never."

The two fugitives jumped down from Gavin's back. Jordan gave him a silent thank you, and Gavin nodded regally, trotting back to the castle. Jordan and Severus looked at eachother, took eachother's hand, and apperated to what would be their new temporary home. How long would they be there? Only time could tell.

(A/N: This was originally supposed to be the ending of my fanfic, and I was going to write a sequel, but then I realized that I could finish the story faster by condensing it into one, and this way you guys can find out what happens. PLEASE REVIEW. If I do not get more reviews, I may just end the story here, since I am not getting any feedback anyway. I want to know what _You_ think.)


	22. Questions and Answers

Chapter 22

Questions and Answers

Everyone at Hogwarts was grieving for their beloved Headmaster. He plan had worked so far. Harry was venomous, and out for blood. Remus was the only one who actually knew what the real story was, and was not sure what to feel. He was mourning for a great wizard, but also understood why it had to be. He wished that he could ease everyone's pain, but knew that he had to keep silent. He and Severus had discussed what they would do if and when the time came. They agreed that Snape would continue to pass information to Remus, who would then pass it to the order saying it was from a secret source. Any type of communication from Severus would be under the name Antony. When Remus asked the significance of the name, Snape sadly, but matter of factly, replied it is the name he would have given his son if he were to of had one. Remus chose not respond, but nodded. Now he also felt pity for Severus, who had to be the instrument of suffering to so many, without the desire to be. Not only was he forced to take Dumbledore's life, but probably give up his own as well. Remus wondered if it were his task, would he be strong enough to do it? Some hours after the news had come out, and everyone was sitting silently in their rooms. Ada, who had been out looking for her sister, questioned the others.

"Has anyone seen Jordan? I have been looking for her for over an hour, and I cant find her anywhere!" she said in a panic. Hermione Looked at Harry and Ron, who shook their heads, and looked alarmed.

"No, when was the last time you saw her?" Harry questioned.

"At dinner. With all the chaos going on I just assumed she had found somewhere safe to go. I have been looking for her forever, but I haven't seen any sign of her," she cried.

"Well I am sure they would have told us if something happened to her," Hermione said, trying to stay positive.

"But maybe they don't know. We have to find her." Ada replied desperately.

"Lets go tell Professor Mcgonagall."

When they reached the Headmistress's office, and told her of Jordan's absence, the older woman grew alarmed.

"I just don't know where she is. I saw her at dinner, and then she told me she was going to go see Professor Snape-" Ada stopped dead. "Oh my gosh, she was probably with Snape when the death eaters came in."

"That is preposterous. That was in the middle of the night," said the headmistress.

"Actually, its very probable." cut in Hermione. Ada gave her a look that said "shut up" but Hermione went on anyway. "It doesn't matter now, Ada, there is no need to protect him anymore. Dumbledore may have been fine with it, but he is not here to stand up for him now," she spat.

"What are you talking about?" inquired McGonagall.

"It was _supposed_ to be a secret, but my sister and professor Snape have been-seeing each other- with Dumbledore's permission."

"That is outrageous! But where is she now?" she asked fuming. Ada got really pissed at her last comment.

"I DON'T KNOW. THAT IS WHY WE ARE HERE! What if he did something to her? We have to find her."

"Well let's start by checking his rooms," Hermione spoke up. It was certainly the most logical thing to do. When the entered his rooms they could see that its occumpants had left in a rush. The bed was unmade, clothing was all over the floor, basically everything you would not expect in Severus Snape's room.

"Well it was obvious they were in here, but are not now. So now what?"

"Well, if we don't know where Jordan was last seen, lets figure out where Snape was last seen." Hermione concluded.

"I saw him being chased by Buckbeak. He was headed toward the forest." Harry seethed.

"Well then let's go look."

As the group exited the main doors, a whining could be heard in the distance. Everyone froze and looked around.

"I think its coming from the gate." Ada ventured.

They quickly walked over to the gates, and opened them. Gavin ran past, then turned back, breathing rapidly.

"What on earth?" cried McGonagall.

"That's my sister's horse," Ada gasped. "The one we rode to get to Hogwarts, six years ago. I haven't seen him since. What is he doing out here?"

"Maybe Jordan was trying to escape from the death eaters," Hermione contributed.

"Or was helping a death eater escape," Harry said, eyes narrowed.

"You don't think my sister was in on this?" Ada replied, horrified.

"I don't know what to think, but the evidence is certainly strong. She was with him right before it happened. She is missing. Snape is gone. And her horse just happens to be outside the gates?" Harry questioned. "Yeah, I'd say she pretty much was involved."

"I can't believe it. All this time, and we never knew." McGonagall shook her head.

"I know my sister is not a death eater!"

"How is that?" sneered Harry. "We all thought Snape was on our side too."

"Because I would have known, I was at some of the meetings," she added sorrowfully. When all members of the group's jaws dropped, she hastily explained why, but left out the part of almost killing her sister. This was not only for her sake, but also to keep her sister's secret.

"That was really stupid," Hermione told her when Ada had finished her tale.

"I am aware, thank you. I think I heard the "that was really stupid" lecture about five times. I get it."

"So if she is not a death eater, was is she then?" Harry spat.

"In love," Hermione said quietly.

"You are telling me that she became a traitor because she is in love?" Ron questioned. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It may be ridiculous, but it is probably true."

"Whatever the reason is, what do we do now?" Ada asked.

"Well I know what I need to do. And I am sorry, but I will not spare Snape to save your sister's love life," Harry replied bitterly.

"And what about Jordan?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," McGonagall concluded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Snape lay awake, listening to the sound of Jordan's breathing. This was there third night living as fugitives, and Jordan had not complained once. She had left everything for him; her sister, her friends, the life she had known. Had anyone ever made that kind of sacrifice for him before? He did not think so. He had not wanted her to, but the thought of them not being together had been too overpowering, and he had allowed her to throw her life away. But there was no turning back now. Until this was over, all they had was each other. And she was all he needed. He kissed her on the forehead and settled back under the sheets. He felt her stir and raise her head.

"How am I ever going to sleep if you keep moving around?" She asked, smiling sleepily. "What time is it?"

"A little after two."

"Well I am never going to get back to sleep now. Why are you still up?"

"I was just thinking."

"Well can you sit still while you think please?" she said jokingly.

"Well aren't we cranky?" he said amused.

"I am when I am tired, and cannot go to bed."

"Then by all means, what is keeping you?"

"You are, you goof!" she said exasperated. The lay silently for a while, but Snape couldn't contain his thoughts any longer.

"Jordan, why did you come here?" Sensing his uneasiness, Jordan turned and put her hand on his cheek. She kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

"Because I love you, and I could not stand living without you."

"But how could you love someone like me?" he asked seriously.

"Why? Because you are so old?" she asked with a smirk.

"That was not exactly what I meant," he said miffed. "But that too."

"Well first of all, you are not old. I want a mature man who does not make drama out of every little thing, and needs a mommy, not a wife," Snape gave a snort. "And you really want to know why I love you, or at least, how I came to love you?"

"Yes." He replied wholeheartedly.

"Because from the moment I saw you I knew you were different. In all honesty I was attracted to you the first night we were introduced, but I also observed that you were alone in the world, and taken for granted. I know you were surrounded by hundreds of people everyday, but not many people, if any, knew the real you, and I wanted to. I saw you were intelligent, and I grew to admire you. I learned of your bravery, and I respected you. When we began to talk outside of the classroom, I saw a glimpse of who you really were, because you were dropping the façade of being cold and hard. You saved my life in many ways. And I love you for all of them." Upon hearing this, a single tear fell down his cheek, and she kissed it away. "Do not have any more doubts. I will never love another the way I love you, and I never will." Snape could only nod. "So what made you love me, you dirty old pedophile?" she said laughing.

"Hey, that is not fair." He said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Well?"

"I must admit, it took me some time to realize how special you were. But I also believe it is because you were so young when I first began teaching you."

"That's true, I was young, but not so innocent."

"Well I always knew you possessed great talent, skill, and intelligence, and not in the annoying "in your face" way that Granger did." Jordan smiled, but let him continue. "I started to really appreciate you when you showed an interest in talking to me when it wasn't an obligation. I realized that you cared, and I was not very familiar with that. I wanted to know more about you. As you grew up, I watched you turn into a beautiful young woman, but I kept you at arms length because of your age. The day I saw into your memories-"

"More like fantasies" Jordan cut in.

"-Well whatever you wish to call them, I realized how much you really cared. And when Dumbledore gave his blessing, I finally let my feelings deepen. I felt the need to protect you, care for you, and let you into my life. It was not easy, learning how to let another in. I had spent so much of my life keeping others a way. But I need you Jordan, and as much as I hate the fact it is because I me that your life is in disarray, I have to be honest with both of us. I am glad you are here with me."

"There is no place I would rather be," she told him, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Are you tired?" Severus asked.

"Nope," she said bouncing on the bed.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Talk."

"Oh," he replied. That really was not what he had been thinking of. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Um," she thought, "Tell me something about you that I don't already know. It doesn't have to be anything serious, just any random fact."

"Hmmm," Snape mused." Ok, I have one. My favorite flavor of ice cream is Strawberry."

"Oh," Jordan said wrinkling her nose.

"What, was that not the right thing to say?"

"No, its not that," she laughed. "I just don't like strawberries."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But that does NOT count as your fact."

"Ok. Is there any sort of topic you had in mind?"

"Nope anything."

"Well, my first name isn't Jordan," she said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Snape asked, astonished.

"Yep."

"Well what is it?"

"Hey, that's cheating, I already gave you a fact, now you want two."

"I want to know. How could you have never told me your real name isn't Jordan?"

"Because my real name is Jordan. But my first name is not."

"I suppose that could be technically true. So what is it?"

"Tell me your middle name, and I will tell you my full name."

"My middle name is Anthony."

"Anthony? That is really cute. Oh, I mean manly, sorry, " she added when she saw Snapes look of disgust at the word "Cute".

"I had always wanted to name my son Antony, because it somewhat resembled mine, but had a Shakespearean flare to it."

"That is perfect." Both of their smiles faded when they remembered there lost child. Snape decided to break the sad silence.

"So, tell me."

"Oh yeah. My full name is Violet Jordana Madison."

"Violet. That is beautiful. Why did you change it?"

"I made a new life for myself, and a knew identity. It was a good thing."

"You are good. Good for me," he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

(A/N: okay, some cutesy fluffy goo, but I just thought they should have some mushiness. We have had a lot of action, and not a lot of fluffy stuff. More action comes later. I know Snape is a bit OOC in the book, but come on. He is in LOVE. That's out of character to begin with. PLEASE REVIEW.)


	23. The hunt begins

Chapter 23

The hunt begins

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. Severus had been in constant contact with Remus, who gave him any news of Harry's progress. So far they had been lucky when it came to Voldemort. He sent wormtail with instructions, and Jordan would quickly hide in the attic before he could spot her. Snape would brew the potions, but would also make sure they were not at their full strength. He hoped the dark lord would not catch on, but was willing to take the risk. His mission now was to find out as much as he could about Vodemort, in order to discover any information on his last horcruxes.

"Severus, there is an owl at the window," Jordan told him while flipping pancakes. It was strange to do things without magic, now that she had become so accustomed to doing things the magical way. However, she could not use her wand. It would be too easy to track her down. Severus, in the meantime, was brewing a batch of skin regeneration potion.

"Why does the dark lord want you to brew that? I thought you were supposed to be making dark potions?"

"Because apparently some of the death eaters are concerned about scars." Severus said rolling his eyes. He got up to open the window, and let the pecking owl into the house.

"Remus?" Jordan asked without looking up from setting the table.

"Mmmhmm" he replied as he opened the folded parchment.

"Any news?"

"Actually yes," Snape said in a semi-excited voice.

"Well what is it?"

"Here." He said, handing her the note. She read aloud.

"Antony-How have you been? Things have been pretty well here. Tommy broke his nose for the third time this week. He fell down the stairs from the attic. He was all excited to show us something he found up there. When we finally did get up there it was nothing but a big black bird, but you should have seen the talons on it, they were huge. Well you know Dora; she wanted it out of the house immediately, but poor Tommy was so upset when I told him that he was dead. We got him a parrot since, and he just loves it. So all is well that ends well. Don't forget about Dora's birthday next week. You and the kids are invited. P.s. I know she wants a sapphire necklace, but I don't know where to go to get one of good quality, do you have any ideas? Your good friend- Faolan"

She stared blankly at Snape, who laughed at her confused expression. "Isn't that great?" he asked trying to keep a straight face. Jordan, who was miffed that he was messing around, decided to play his game.

"Yes, it is. I can see why you were so excited." She said serenely, pouring syrup over her pancakes. "I suppose you need to write a response, so don't let me keep you."

"Jordan, I will tell you what it means." He said with a sigh.

"Oh, no need, it was so painfully obvious, don't you agree?" she said with her chin in the air.

"Oh, well in that case I won't waste your time," he said coolly. She had had enough.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! Enough games, what the heck did that mean?" she said in a huff. He really laughed then, and put a silencing charm on the room.

"It means that they found Ravenclaw's mirror and destroyed it."

"_What?_ How did you get that out of all that jargon? And what mirror?"

"Okay, I will explain. Tommy broke his nose for the third time means they found voldemort's third horcrux. The big black bird with talons means Ravenclaw. The bird was dead- they destroyed it. They got him a parrot- they made a fake and put it in its place. The sapphire necklace is slytherin's locket, which they are going for next, and he wants me to try to find out as much information as I can. The Mirror had been Rowena Ravenclaw's birthday present for her coming of age. It was passed down through generations, and around the time the dark lord took power it went missing. There was a terrible fire, and naturally it was thought to have been destroyed. I knew the general, but not the exact, location of one of the houses the dark lord had retrieved for his own use, and the order took my tip to search around the area. It took a few weeks to gather enough information, but they found the house, and destroyed the mirror."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, and is interesting too, but why is he signing it Faolan?"

"Its Celtic for wolf. Any more questions nosey?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, are you going to eat? Or wait until it gets ice cold?" she spat.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was two more months before any more encouraging news struck the cottage where the couple resided. Jordan had just returned from the small town with a few odds and ends when the owl tapped at the window. It was nice that the weather remained warm, even at the end of October. The Americans left them alone, and Jordan was glad. It was almost impossible to understand anything they were saying. Apparently "Y'all aint gonna come down n' see the yunguns' at the singin?" was supposed to mean "You are not going to come down and see the children sing?" Jordan respectfully declined. She and Severus were referred to as those "European folks who keep to themselves most times." Time and time again she heard whispers of "Wut that young thing doin with that old fella? Don't know what she sees in 'em. She sure is a perty one." She thought these Americans were strange. It was hard to believe that all Americans weren't this way. Maybe one day, when all of this was over, she and Severus could go see New York, or Chicago. There was definitely not much to do here but sew, cook, and clean. Jordan let in the pecking bird.

After she took the message, she gave the owl a treat and it flew on its way. She sat down to read the letter.

Antony-

Thanks to your tip I found the perfect necklace for Dora. I had a friend purchase it ahead of time, and he hid it for me so I could surprise her. His house elf was very helpful in keeping it safe. When Dora finally got it, it was difficult to convince her to take it off her neck. I swear she is getting stronger, or I am growing weaker. We drank all of that delicious wine you sent for Dora's birthday, thank you again. Well, I am going to go out for a jog; Dora says I am starting to get puffy around the middle. Why is it women are allowed to say that, but we get in trouble if we don't say they _aren't _fat _fast _enough?

-Faolan

Jordan had to laugh at his last remark, as it was true. Severus has explained to her how to read the code, which she thought was not that difficult to decipher, but he reminded her that no other death eater really knows about the horcruxes, so would not really be able to link them. They had to sound like ordinary messages. She walked over to Severus's study and opened the door slowly.

"Dearest, what are you doing?" He was sitting in a chair by the fire, with a book in hand. He looked up when he heard her voice, and marked the page before he set the book down.

"I am finished reading, how was town?"

"The same as usual. Nothing eventful happened there, but you did get this message." She replied, handing him the note. He read it, smiled and sighed.

"Four down, three to go. That means we are half way there. I can't believe kreacher had it all this time. It makes sense though. Regulus stealing the locket, hiding it at number 12, and kreacher finding it and protecting the precious slytherin heirloom."

"So what now?" Jordan asked with apprehension.

"Well we know that the dark lord was in possession of hufflepuff's cup, but we do not know the last horcrux, besides himself, that we need to destroy. That is where I come in. I am so try and find out what it is, and where he is keeping it."

"Oh that sounds easy as pie," she scoffed.

"No one said it would be easy. But I must get down to the basement. If you read carefully, you will see that Remus is out of wolfsbane."

"I did see that, and I will leave you to your art," she said kissing his cheek. "I am going to start on dinner.

"Jordan?" he called to her, causing her to turn back around. "I love you. And thank you for everything you do."

She just smiled and held out her hand, which he took in his.

"I think dinner can wait. Are you very hungry?"

"Only for you," he replied, capturing her lips for a deep kiss.

(A/N: well it looks like Harry and the order are out and about, saving the world. Next chapter should be up well before Friday, maybe two chapters if school doesn't get in the way. Drop me a review.)


	24. The truth comes out

Chapter 24

"Jordan, what are you thinking about?"

She looked up from her paper and smiled. It was not exactly official, but some could construe this day as their anniversary. Most normal couples would celebrate this day, but she knew they were not the normal couple. She took a bite of toast and shrugged.

"I guess today is the same is any other," she said airily.

"I see. Well in that case, enjoy your breakfast, I will be in the study." He got up and walked out of the room, and Jordan sighed. She continued looking at the paper, but was not really reading it. About fifteen minutes later, Severus called her name. She got up and went to the study, but did not find him there.

"Where are you?" she called out.

"In, the bedroom, I need to show you something."

She walked quickly, a little annoyed, but then stopped in her tracks when she reached the bedroom door. The entire room was ablaze with candlelight. There were candles covering his dresser, hers, and the nightstand, as well as some floating in the air.

"Severus, what-"

"One candle for everyday you have warmed my heart and made me a man again, " he whispered into her ear. She turned and kissed him, and noticed a small box in his hands.

"Is that for me?" she said playfully, but her eyes went wide when he bent down on one knee.

"Violet Jordan Madison, life with me will never be easy. I cant promise I will always be charming, or understanding, but I love you. I was always afraid to let someone in because I did not want to feel the pain of loss. But I realized that I was wrong, and I need you. I cant live without you. Please be my wife." He opened the box, and slid the diamond on her finger.

Jordan was so stunned that her mouth kept moving, but no words were coming out. This was the last thing she had ever expected. Finally she snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"Severus, there is nothing I want more in this world than to be yours. Yes, I will marry you"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing. All of the members of the order were there, toasting themselves for a job well done. Ada had had in intricate part in the destruction of the last horcrux. As she was still a spy, she was able to gather the whereabouts of the cup, and because she knew when a raid was to take place, the order members were able to get in and destroy it. All of the members were looking for her to congratulate her, but so far she had not shown up at the party. Remus was sitting alone in the corner of the room. Tonks approached him.

"Remus, what is it? You look upset, and this is a good day. We are this much closer to defeating him." She said with her eyebrows knitted together. They had been dating for quite some time, but she noticed that he was withdrawing more and more. What she did not know was that the knowledge of Snape's situation was gnawing at him. He decided it was time to speak up. He stood up and took Tonk's hand.

"I need to call everyone's attention." He said nervously. _You must do this_, he thought to himself. _Everyone here is a trusted member. They need to know the truth. It is time Harry learned the truth._

"I have some information regarding Severus Snape." This got everyone's attention, and all turned to look at him.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Harry menacingly. "Because I deserve to know."

"Yes, you do deserve to know, you all deserve to know the truth."

"We do know the truth, that he is a treacherous bastard." Someone yelled.

Remus shook his head and started telling everything he knew. McGonnagal's hand flew to her mouth several times, and everyone was staring wide eyed.

"I don't believe it," spat Harry. "You weren't there, you didn't see the look on his face. You didn't hear Dumbledore's voice. He was pleading with him."

"Did he say, "Don't kill me Severus?" Lupin asked.

"No."

"He was pleading with him, but it was for him to keep his promise and not blow everything he worked for. He believed the cause was of greater worth than his life, and that giving his life would give you the determination to go forward. Snape also was willing to give his life. And in a way, he did, for now he is the second most wanted man in Britain."

"Don't defend that scum!" Harry shouted. Suddenly there was a tap at the window, and to everyone's surprise, Fawkes sat perched on the sill. Everyone stayed frozen in place, until Minerva got up and let Fawkes inside. Around his leg was a letter, and a small glass vial. She opened and read the letter.

My dear beloved family-

I know this may seem a bit shocking to be hearing from me, but I must explain. Severus and I had discussed many plans to help win this terrible war, but a turn of events came and our plans smashed around us. There was only one way, and because this letter has reached you, you already know what had to occur. It was imperative that facts be concealed, not only for measures of safety, but also to give Harry the drive and determination to follow through with his plight. I know this must be especially hard to hear Harry, now that you have developed even more hatred towards this man, but please try to understand. Severus Snape was loyal through and through, even following my last instructions- to end my life. He willingly gave up his freedom to perform the task he dreaded most. I have given Fawkes instructions to watch the activities of both the order, and Severus. This means that the fifth horcrux has been destroyed. It is time for Severus to join his fellow members, and though it may be difficult, please remember that I trust him completely, and he is the only one who can obtain the knowledge that I cannot- the last horcrux. Do not grieve for me my friends. Forgive and progress towards a new beginning. Remember, Love is a powerful thing, and it is what holds us all together. I have also included some memories that will help clear Severus' name. Remus may have some answers to the questions you may have, but remember, those who trust me, will trust those I do. I wish all of you well.

Your devoted friend

Albus Dumbledore.

"And there you have it," Remus said quietly.

Many members burst into tears, others were yelling and throwing things, and still others remained quietly in their seat, taking everything in. After the memories were tested, cleared, and watched by the members, it was hard to dispute the evidence.

"I still say he is a son of a bitch, and I hate him," Harry spoke out.

"Harry, that is understandable, you have every right. However, his name has been cleared, and Albus has given us instructions to work together." Minerva told him.

"Fine. I won't kill him, but I will just as much as an ass to him as he is to me."

"That's all we ask."

Many members, including Moody, were still doubtful of his loyalty, but were giving Albus the respect by following his wishes. Others, such as Hermione, we relieved that they had at least this much to be thankful for. To trust someone, and find out you were wrong, is like being stabbed through the chest. Now they could take the knife out and breath easier.

"What about the girl?" an auror asked.

"you mean Jordan?" Remus inquired. "She is with him, and knew from the beginning what was going on. Apparently she overheard some of the conversation and they had to tell her what was going on."

"Is that why he told you too?" Harry asked.

"No, they told me because Severus knew that I would still need the wolfsbane, and knew I wouldn't accept it from him if I did not know the truth."

"Well Jordan and Severus developed a relationship," Cut in McGonagall. "That is why she left with him."

"So if we all start "working together" does that mean she is coming here to?" asked Harry.

"I am really not sure. Why?"

"Because she will be received here the same as Snape," he replied.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we need to keep this a secret. But someone should tell Ada about this. She has been so upset thinking her sister is a traitor. Where is she anyway?" asked McGonigall.

"I haven't seen here, she said she would be a little late." Hermione provided.

"Well did she say she would be three hours late?" Asked Tonks.

"No. That's true, it is really late. Where did she go?" Ron asked Hermione.

"She was summond, but she told me it shouldn't last too long. That it was just supposed to be a quick meeting about next weeks raid." Hermione answered, eyes wide.

"Well how do we find out what happened?" Ron asked.

"We ask Severus." Remus declared.

(A/N: oh where oh where has Ada gone, where oh where could she be? Find out next chapter. Only about 3 or 4 more left. Review please.)


	25. Ada exposed

Chapter 25.

Snape knew that by the intensity in which his arm burned that the dark lord expected him to arrive promptly. This was the first time he had been summund since he had gone into hiding, and he was not sure what to expect. He quickly changed and found his wife to be.

"Jordan, I have been summoned. I must go." He said quickly. He hated to see the lookon her face every time he said those words. It was a mix between fear and despair. "I know, I will be careful. I will be home as soon as I can." He added, giving her a kiss on the cheek. When he arrived, only Voldemort was present. He was standing in front of his new "throne", looking at something above it.

"Severus," he hissed. "How good of you to come."

"Of course, my lord," he said bending down. When the dark lord motioned for him to rise, he inquired about the object.

"Oh Severus, you have no idea how long I have waited to acquire this. I am a collector you see, and this is my greatest prize yet." Snape looked up and took it in. It was a large shield, and engraved in the center was a large lion, with the initials G.G. Snape was astonished.

"My lord is this-"

"Gryffindor's shield? Yes," he said, caressing the silver. "Almost no one knows it exists. And now it is mine. I have great plans for this, great plans indeed."

"My lord, it may be none of my business, but will any of us know of these plans?"

"Ha, Severus, you're curiosity and thirst for knowledge never surprises me. Let's just say I will finish what was begun eighteen years ago. I was robbed of my grand finale once, but I will make sure this one is greater yet. I have been savoring this moment. Toying with the Potter boy until I could get my hands on this. After his demise, my life's ambition will be accomplished. Then I can concentrate on the real matter on hand, cleansing the race."

"I am always here to serve you in anyway I can," Snape said in a submissive voice.

"That I know. You are my most favored of my servants, and I want you to know that you will be rewarded. Tonight, you will be given a special prize. I know how much you like young girls, and there is one in particular that needs to be taught a lesson."

"Do I know this girl?" Severus asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"You do indeed. I believed she was true. She had proved it by attempting to kill one of her own family members. However, I have sense learned that I was incorrect in my assumptions, and it cost me something very dear. Tonight, while the rest of her clan are of celebrating their victory, she will be punished for her treachery. I had planned to just kill her and be done with it, but I believe that would be too merciful. She will suffer first. Everyone will be allowed to share in her fate, because they have proven themselves, but I am allowing you to have the finished product. You may do with her what you like, kill her if you want, but she is yours for the taking. I know how lonely it can be since you cannot show your face in Britain." He said with a sneer, almost mocking. Even when he was rewarding his followers, it was with cruelty.

Snape was having a hard time staying hard and composed. He knew exactly who and what Voldemort was referring to. He was going torture Ada, and Snape could not stop it. The only blessing was that he was not going to kill her, but deliver her into the hands of the only hope she had left.

"Your generosity knows no bounds, Master," Severus said with a low bow.

"It is true, I am probably too generous, but I believe in this case you deserve a bit of sport. But remember Severus, tonight you must share." He said with a sick grin.

"I am aware, and they can have their fun tonight, but after that, she's all mine." Voldemort threw his head back and laughed evilly.

"Well, everyone is about to arrive. Let the fun begin."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later Severus arrived home with Ada's limp body. He did not want Jordan to see her, so he was hoping she was asleep, and thankfully she was. Quickly he carried Ada to the study and laid her on the couch. He went to his supply cabinet and took out the necessary potions and healing devices. She had deep gashes around her arms, legs, and abdomen. Every once in a while she would thrash or shudder from the effects of the cruciatus curse. She had been burned on her right arm. And to top it all off, she had been raped by no less than three death eaters.

His first priority was to heal her wounds. The burn was taken care of by a special ointment he had invented in his late twenties, but had never revealed to the dark lord. He then gave her the skin-replenishing potion he had made for the death eaters, to help reduce any scarring, although some of the gashes on he arms would become deep scars. He mended her two broken ribs, but he knew that no amount of potions and medicine would ever heal the psychological damage Voldemort had inflicted on her.

"Severus, is that you?" Jordan called from the bedroom. Severus, afraid she would walk in and see her sister, quickly ran to their room.

"I'm back, Dani, but there is something I need to tell you," he said in a grave voice.

"Um, alright," she said nervously.

"I think you should sit down." He said, sitting with her on the bed.

"What is this all about, Severus?"

"Dani, its about Ada-"

"Oh my gosh, is she all right?" she nearly shrieked.

"Yes and no."

"Well what happened?" she asked, fearing the worst. And unfortunately, some of her fears were confirmed.

Snape began telling her about Voldemort's speech before the actual meeting, and some of the things that happened. He tried to be the least graphic as possible when sharing her sister's story. By the end, Jordan had tears spilling down her face.

"So where is she?" Jordan asked, wiping her cheeks.

"She is in the study."

"I must go to her," Jordan said, jumping up.

"Jordan, wait. She still thinks I am a traitor. Remember? And she has had no contact with you all this time."

"Severus, why didn't you stop him?" she asked, more tears falling.

"Dani," he said seriously. "You and I both know the answer to that question. You know that I wanted to with every fiber in me. I could not. I would have given my life to save your sister from this, but my life means nothing. We must look past ourselves and do what is for the greater good of the rest. You do not know what it is like to have to live with the memories that I posses. The guilt I feel every morning I wake up. All that I live for now is to know that you are taken care of, and that I can do my best to help thwart the dark lord. I need you to understand." He was looking into her eyes, searching for her answer.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I am not blaming you. I just want this to be over. I want all of this to be over so we can stop living in fear." She said, lying onto the bed with her head on his knee.

"I know. And I think I have found out the information I needed in order to help win this war." He said, determination on his features. She lifted her head.

"What is that, Severus?"

"We all believed that he had already made the final horcux. We were mistaken."

"What?" she said with wide eyes.

"He plans on using Gryffindor's shield to make his last horcrux. He wants to make it his most triumphant ever. With the murder of Harry Potter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape had sent a letter to Remus the first night about Ada, and she really needed to go to St. Mungo's, but that neither he nor Jordan could take her. So far he had not received a reply. Ada lay unconscious for two days, and Jordan was beside herself with worry. That night, a reply finally came. After reading it, Severus had to sit down.

"Sev, what is it? Is it bad news?" Jordan asked him.

"I guess not."

"Well?" Why are you upset then?"

"Remus told everyone the truth. And apparently so did Dumbledore."

"How could that be?" she asked, astonished. Severus told her about fawkes and the memory. Their names had been cleared in the order, and after the war, they would take the evidence to the ministry.

"That's nice but, what about Ada?"

"Remus is coming tonight to get her. In less than two hours." Jordan sighed in relief. Suddenly they heard a moan, and a hiss that only could have been produced by a sharp pain. Jordan went to rush over to her, but Severus stopped her.

"Slowly, don't startle her. She does not know the truth, or about the letter and the memory." Jordan nodded, and walked to the doorway and stopped there. Ada blinked a few times and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Jordan.

"Son of bitch," she said, reaching for her wand. She was frantic when she realized it was not there. What she did not know was that Voldemort had snapped it in half.

"Give me back my wand, you traitor whore," she hissed. Jordan, who was expecting her to be angry, but not like this, was speechless. Severus stepped in.

"Don't move like that, you are not well."

"Thanks to you and the rest of you bastards!" Ada cried out, seething.

"I suggest you curb your tongue. You do not know what you are talking about, and will only feel bad when you learn of the truth," Severus said calmly. "Now it is time for you to take this potion," he said handing her a small bottle.

"I am not taking anything from you," she spat.

"Alright, fine. But don't tell me you are in pain, when I have already offered you relief."

"I would rather be given the cruciatus than take something from you," she said, spitting on Snape. He wiped his eye and managed to hold in his rage. Jordan, on the other hand, was unable to conceal hers.

"Why you ungrateful little brat." She screamed. "Severus saved you. He is helping the order to save us all."

"He stood there and killed Dumbledore. He is a traitor. He watched them torture me. And I should be grateful?" Ada said in disbeleif.

"Did you never wonder why I did not expose you as a spy to the Dark Lord?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Jordan and Severus froze. Snape put a silencing charm over the room, and moved to answer the door. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Remus.

"I know I am earlier than I said I would be, but I didn't think you would mind."

"Not at all, we were just being cautious. Come in, please."

"Well Severus, I didn't expect you to adapt so comfortably in a cottage like this." He said with good humor. "Hopefully before to long you will be settled back in Britain." Severus chose not to answer. Not because he was angry, but because he was unsure of his feelings. He had never been happier anywhere else. It was just he and Jordan, and they lived without the regular distractions of life. It was something to think more about.

"Ada just awoke, and is giving Dani a difficult time."

"Dani?" he said amused.

"Oh right, she is being a brat and giving Jordan hell. Someone needs to knock some sense into her."

"Right, right," said Lupin, with a smile on his face. He could tell that this girl was changing him, and for the better. Before he entered the room, he heard nothing, but when he opened the door he was greeted by a screaming match.

"YOU LEFT US TO JOIN FORCES WITH A TRAITOR!"

"He is not a traitor, and neither am I. Why can't you believe me? How can you not trust your own sister?"

"Because you are in league with HIM," she said, pointing to Snape, "Remus! What are you doing here?" she said confused.

"Ada, there is something you need to hear." He said calmly, and told her the story. He also showed her the memory and letter, just so she would have no doubt. After he was finished she had mixed feelings. She believed that he was still on their side, but still hated the fact he killed Dumbledore. Snape, who could sense her feelings by using legilimency, told her he understood.

"There is no one more disgusted than I am Ada, but I made a promise to Dumbledore to do whatever he told me to. Even if that meant I would hate myself for the rest of my life." Ada nodded and began to soften slightly. Then she noticed Jordan's finger.

"Oh my gosh, look at that rock. Are you two engaged?" Jordan nodded, and took Severus' hand. Ada was not quite sure what to think. She really did not want Snape for a brother in law, but she wanted her sister to be happy.

"Oh, that's nice," she said flatly. Remus, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Severus, that's wonderful. So are me and Tonks." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, that's sweet" Jordan said smiling.

"Back to business at hand," cut in Snape. Jordan just rolled her eyes. "I have vital information having to deal with the final horcrux."

"Well what is the final horcrux?" Lupin asked, wide eyed.

"That's just it. It hasn't been made yet. But I know how he plans to make it. If we can do this right, we can defeat him," he said with narrowed eyes. All took in a breath of anticipation, and began making plans for the final battle.

(A/N: I really did not think this little story would be so many chapters. I was going to make it around fifteen when I started writing it. Oh well, I am almost done now. Only three more chapters to go. PLEASE REVIEW. It would make me very happy. )


	26. The fall of the dark lord

Chapter 26

It was almost sunrise, and they were not much closer to a plan of action as they had been hours before. Ada had been confused during the entire meeting. It isn't exactly easy to forget how she had been feeling for the past year about her ex-professor and her sister. It was torture for her when she found out where her sister had gone. She was also resentful at the fact the Jordan had chose Snape over her. But she also reminded herself that it was time for both of them to take separate paths. Ada knew that she would have done the same thing. As the group decided to take a break, Jordan sat down next to Ada.

"I'm really sorry. I know this is a shock to you, and I really was not sympathetic with your situation. I know you went through hell tonight, and I want you to know that they will pay," Jordan said in a dark voice. Ada quietly reflected on what her sister said.

"Jordan, even if I wanted to, I can't say that you don't know how I feel. Because I know about Joe." Jordan's eyes widened in surprise, but she let her sister continue. "Snape made me see what a selfish brat I was, and I am so sorry."

"Thank you, but I have had many years to deal with that. I just want you to know I will be here for you if you need me."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to ask Snape to obliverate my memory of it. I am surprised you have not done the same." Jordan considered a moment before answering.

"You know, to be honest that never crossed my mind," her eyes narrowed, and suddenly a wind from nowhere swept through her hair. Her eyes flashed ever so slightly to a deep purple, and the lights flickered from inside the house. All eyes turned slowly to where she sat. "I will not forget," she said in a low voice. "He will be punished."

Ada, who was extremely discontented with Jordan's display of hate filled power, merely nodded and gave a look at Snape. Snape walked over and put his hand on Jordans arm. All traces of hatred melted away and she smiled at him. He looked down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we need to set a meeting with the order. If Albus wants us to work together, then we will. I don't know how Jordan and I will be received, but I can't say that that is very important to me."

"Or me," she confirmed.

"Okay, Remus, just give us the word and we will come."

"Allright." Then he looked at Ada. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I don't know what Sna-Severus gave me, but it worked."

"Do you want to stay here, or come with me?" She looked at Snape and Jordan, both with welcoming looks. But after she looked down and saw their hand entwined, she answered.

"With you, definitely with you." She said with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva was pacing in her office. She had no idea how the meeting scheduled to take place in a few hours was going to progress. All she knew was that the final horcrux was going to be discussed, and Jordan and Severus were going to be there. Ada's fate had been a shock to everyone in the order. And the fact Severus was right there to aid her was more proof of his loyalty. But how would the others react? She would just have to wait and see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, how are we going to get there?" Jordan inquired.

"Portkey. The order set it up." Jordan nodded, but continued to fidget. "Dani, what is it?" he said caressingly, massaging her shoulders. "I know you are nervous about seeing everyone again, but you must remember, the only important thing-"

"The only important thing is to stop the dark lord." She finished with a sigh.

"Exactly."

"I know. Let's just go. The longer I sit here the more nervous I am going to get."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jordan and Severus entered the room all conversation stopped dead. Many people just stared; others had narrowed eyes. Jordan looked up at Severus, who merely put a hand on her back to motion her forwards. Ada had left two seats open by her for them to sit down. Remus made the first gesture, and shook Severus' hand before thanking him and Jordan for coming. Harry glared daggers at all three of them. It was Remus that began the meeting.

"We all know why we are here, to discuss the final horcrux. Severus, who has continued in this passed year to retrieve information for the order," he said very pointedly," has come across important information. I will turn the floor to him." Severus stood slowly and felt his mouth go dry. It was the first time he could remember being nervous to speak in front of a group.

"We all know that the dark lord's ambition was to split his soul into seven pieces; six being stored into objects, and one residing in himself. Thanks to the efforts of Harry and the order, five horcruxes have been destroyed. In our mind, we were still searching for the final object to destroy before we could take down the dark lord. I have learned since that this is not the case. According to the dark lord, he was on the verge of making his final horcrux eighteen years ago, with the murder of Harry. He still plans to make his last horcrux in this way. He has come into possession of the long lost gryffindor shield." There was a murmer of surprise. "The shield and sword was a pair that were separated long ago. He has acquired it, and plans on making it his final horcrux."

"Where is the shield?" Harry asked.

"The dark lord has taken possession of a very small fortress that has been abandoned for some time. It is secluded, and difficult to detect. In the large area once meant for soldiers' dining, he has constructed himself a throne. It sits above that," Snape replied.

"How will we get to it?" Harry questioned again.

"That is why we are having this meeting. I am secret keeper for the location, so I can tell you where it is. Our goal is to get to the dark lord as soon as possible and slay him. He only knows of two destroyed horcruxes. He believes he still has three more to fall back on. Now is the time to go after him. The question is Harry, are you certain you are ready?" Harry wanted to make a snide remark, but he realized that Snape was being sincere.

"Yes, I have been training for this, and I am ready to end his reign of terror. But how and when are the next questions."

"The first I can answer. The second, I am completely unsure." He replied with a sigh. "The middle of the night, when he only has two guards is the best time. I know for a fact that Wormtail has a tendency to fall asleep, especially around three. That leaves Avery. The fewer people we have the better, in order to be discreet. I can get the wards down."

"Severus, I can take down Avery," Jordan spoke. Severus looked down at her and shook his head.

"No, it is too dangerous. You could be hurt, and then he can signal for help."

"First of all, I wont give him the time to call for help. Also, unless his first instinct is to pull a knife on me, he wont be able to hurt me. Most dark wizards immediately use their wands. He won't take time to think about the fact I am "that one girl my magic wont work on". While he is wasting time trying to curse me, I can take him out. That leaves wormtail. You can get to wormtail, and we all know you have much greater skill."

"Okay," harry chimed in, "what are you talking about?" Jordan rolled her eyes, she did not want to take time to talk about this while plans were flowing.

"Short version. Some weird self-protecting thing has made me impervious to dark magic, the end. My point is to utilize it now, when it matters." She replied. "Here is what we can do. Severus, Harry and I will try to do it alone. Severus will take down the wards, and all three of us will slip in. Harry will wait for the signal that both wormtail and Avery are down. If we can get Voldemort while he sleeps, great, if not, then we signal for backup. Aurors will be a distance away from the perimeter, and will come to the signal. Actually, we should take Moody with us, his magical eye may come in handy," she finished. There were murmurs throughout the room.

"That could actually work," said Harry and Snape at the same time. Their eyes flew to each other's face. At first their expressions were hard and unreadable, but then softened. They gave each other a slow nod, and went back to discussing the plans.

"When will we do this?" Harry questioned.

"Not this weekend," answered Severus. "Too much happened on weekends. I would say Wednesday, three a.m. We will meet here at ten p.m. Tuesday night, and make final plans. Do we all agree?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3:10 a.m. on Wednesday, and so far the plan was working. Aurors were placed at strategic points, hopefully not needing to be utilized. Jordan was creeping up the steps to find Avery. When the step made a creak, he whirled around.

"Who's there?" he hissed. After seeing Jordan he gave a greedy look, pointed his wand, and threw "stupefy" at her, When it did nothing, his shock gave her enough time to put him in a full body bind and knock him unconscious. She crept back down the stairs to tell Harry.

Severus was also doing his part by looking for wormtail. When he found him asleep, he put a silent spell over him and knocked him out. He threw a charm over him to hide him from sight, and went down the stairs to give get Harry. As he arrived, he saw Jordan, who gave him a nod, and all three went to find Voldemort. Jordan walked before Harry, for protection, and Snape covered him from behind. When they reached the bedchamber, Harry threw it open and, wand out, was ready to shout "Avada Kedavra". However, the king-sized canopy bed was empty. All three eyed each other nervously and made their way back to the entranceway, wondering where Voldemort was. As they passed the dining hall, they heard a snakelike voice.

"Looking for me?" Voldemort spoke with mocking. He was seated in his throne arms up on each rest, looking regal. When he saw Severus his eyes narrowed to the point of slits, and anger radiated from him. "SEVERUS SNAPE! You treacherous scum! I should have killed you when I had the chance." He said panting. Severus merely smirked.

"Yes _my Lord_, It is I. Here to _serve _you." He said with a sneer. Voldemort sat up and fired the cruciatus at Severus. The word "No" barely escaped Jordan's lips before she threw herself in front of him.

She was flung back by the impact, but was otherwise unscathed. While Voldemort's attention was on the traitor and girl, Harry was slowly moving to the side. After Jordan had thwarted another curse of Voldemorts, the dark lord charged at her, ready to attack, Harry ran to where he had been sitting and aimed.

The movement snapped Voldemort back into attention and he fired a curse at Harry, barely missing him. The group had made a triangle around Voldemort, and all wands were ready. Voldemort raised his arm out and muttered a spell. Severus winced as his arm burned, and realized the dark lord had called for backup. Jordan moved to cover Severus.

Leaving the arriving death eaters to the aurors outside, the battle still continued between the four of them. Voldemort had disarmed Severus, but could not injure him due to Jordan taking all of the curses herself. And he also had to be on his guard of Harry. Jordan, who was not good at dueling, was much better at taking curses than using them. Noise from the battle between aurors and death eaters could be heard from inside.

Voldemort had sent a particularly forceful curse, knocking both Jordan and Severus aside, and he turned to fire a slicing curse at Harry. He narrowly missed Harry, but his the bottom of the shield hanging above the thrown. The shield crashed to the ground, giving Harry a moment of inspiration.

"This is over Potter!" Voldemort screamed. Harry stood up from behind the throne, and Voldemort pointed his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried out. A flash of green light shot from his wand, and made its way over to Harry. As Voldemort spoke the words, Harry lifted the heavy shield in front of himself. The shield took the impact of the curse, turned bright red, and shot the curse back at Voldemort, who was so stunned he could not move in time to dodge it. He was thrown back into the far wall, and the shield shattered.

Snape went to check to make sure he was really dead, and when confirmed, they were all able to sigh in relief. It was finished. However, noises were still coming from outside the fortress, and the trio went to join in the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were no casualties on either side, with the exception of Voldemort, but a few serious and minor injuries. The death eaters were sent to Azkeban. Jordan and Snape's names were cleared, and, although reluctantly by some, were accepted back into society.

It had been two weeks since the final battle. The news had spread, as well as a new feeling of safety. Remus, Tonks, Ada, Severus, And Jordan were sitting in the living room of Remus' place, discussing their future plans. Remus and Tonks were making plans for a large wedding, but Severus and Jordan were both content with a small ceremony, with only those there now to be present.

"Well dani, it looks like we are finally headed towards our future, and can try and forget about the past," he said into her hair, as they sat on the chouch. She thought a moment, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Not quite," she said with determination. "There is one more thing I have to do before I close the door."

"And what is that?" Both Severus and Ada questioned.

"I need to make one last visit to a place I once called home. And once called hell."

(A/N. okay, I knew it wasn't a full out battle like most fanfics, but it is how the end came for this one. I am not good at writing battles. There are two more chapters to this fic to tie up some loose ends. I hope you will enjoy the rest. PLEASE REVIEW)


	27. Jordan's last stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape (although that would be lovely), or anything else JKR owns. This applies to all past and future chapters.

(There is some TALK of Pedophilia, because its Joe. so if you dont like Joe, scroll to the bottom half of the chapter)

Chapter 27

"I am coming with you," Ada said determined. Jordan shook her head.

"Please. I need to do this on my own," she replied. Snape took her hand and kissed it, understanding on his face.

"What will you say to him?" Ada inquired. "Better yet, what are you going to do to him?"

"I am not sure, really. I will know when the time comes."

"He belongs six feet under," Ada spat.

"Who does?" Remus cut in, Tonks walking up behind him.

"This miserable bastard who takes pleasure in torturing children," Ada remarked.

"We can send the aurors after him," Remus offered.

"No, that wont work," Jordan told him." He is a muggle; a muggle pedophile. I will deal with him on my own."

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" Snape asked softly. Jordan nodded with determination. Noticing the group's discomfort with the conversation, she brought the subject back to Remus and Tonks' wedding. After pretending to listen intently for another hour and a half, she said her goodbyes. She and Ada were staying with Severus at spinners end until the wedding. When the returned, Snape and Ada went straight to bed, and Jordan decided that it was now or never.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was Ten p.m. when she finally apperated to her childhood dwelling. The lawn was dry and overgrown. The paint was peeling off the house, and a window was broken. It looked like it was deserted, but a small blue flickering coming from the living room window was a sign that the television set was turned on. Memories came flooding back to her. Happy memories of her grandmother were quickly being eaten up by the last two years she had spent here. Then part of her realized that if those things had never happened, she would not be where she was today. She would never have gone to Hogwarts, met Severus, been given the wonderful gift of protection, or helped bring down the dark lord. This realization made her slightly less venomous, but only slightly.

She checked the back door, hoping it was unlocked. When it was not, she realized that she could unlock it with a flick of her wand. Sometimes one forgets they can do magic in a muggle neighborhood. She glanced at the kitchen. There were dirty dishes that looked like they had been piled in the sink for weeks. Old food was sitting at the table, and beer cans surrounded the garbage can. Actually, as she made her way through the house, there were cans and bottles of alcohol everywhere. When she reached the living room, her heart constricted with hatred. There, with his back to her and facing the television, was Joe.

When he saw her reflection in the television he jumped and spin around. She could smell the alcohol on him from halfway across the room.

"Who's there? Who are you?" he sputtered. Everything she had planned to say was instantly thrown out of her head. For a split second she was brought back to her eleven-year-old self, hating him, and hating herself for what she allowed him to do to her.

"Violet? Is that you?" he asked, coming closer. She instinctively took a step back. He threw his head back and laughed. "It is you." He said under closer scrutiny. She took another step back, her eyes wide. "Did you miss me?" he asked, sardonically.

"You bastard." She whispered. He laughed again.

"You aren't still mad at me are you?" he said with a smirk. "Oh come on. It was a long time ago. Boy, you still are a knockout. Where have you been all this time?"

"It doesn't concern you," she said defiantly.

"I must admit, you sister had more spirit than I thought. You gave in to me within a minute, I had to fight her long and hard, and then you had to go spoil it all."

"YOU SWORE TO ME YOU WOULD NEVER TOUCH HER!"

"Oops. Well it doesn't matter; I never did get the chance. You, like a selfish, ungrateful brat came in, and knocked me in the head before I could get anywhere. Then you two just ran off. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" he said angrily?

"Did to you?" she spat. "What about us, we were children?"

"First of all, you were hardly childlike. Walking around here like a little ice princess, you had it coming. And I did leave your sister alone for a long time. But that hair, like golden silk, I can still feel it between my fingers." He said with a sigh.

"Stop it!" she screeched.

"Then you two little brats ran off. I was under investigation for almost two years. Everyone was out searching for you. When the neighbor reported his stupid horse missing, people started putting two and two together. They saw how you were with that stupid animal. Well, after that, I stopped getting my checks for taking care of you two little ingrates. People were always looking at me, like I was some kind of monster, just because you two decided to run away." He said, taking another step towards her, trying to intimidate her. By now her anger had given her courage. She took a step towards him and got into his face.

"You are the monster. And you will never touch Ada or myself ever again." She said menacingly.

"It really doesn't matter," he said with a shrug, then gave her an evil grin. "You know, a new family just moved in down the street; a younger couple with an only child. She may only be ten, but she is stunning." Jordan had had enough. She took her wand out and pointed it at his throat. He looked over at it, and laughed.

"That's a cute little stick. Are you going to poke me to death?"

"Would you like to know where Ada and I have been?" she asked jabbing her wand into his neck. "We went to school to learn magic."

"Like, pull a rabbit out of a hat?" he said with a grin.

"Nooo, like, stop your heart with a flick of the wrist," she replied. His eyes widened. Part of him did not believe her, and part of him was afraid of what that would mean if she were telling the truth.

"Ok, prove it." He said sneering. Jordan quickly shot a spell at a pile of dishes, making them shatter, then brought her wand back up to his neck.

"Oh shit…." He whispered.

"That's right." She said with a sadistic smile. "But don't worry, you wont remember a thing about it. The last thing you will remember is a dream you had of me, and then you will forever wonder what happened to your sexual desires." He put a hand to the lower part of his body.

"You're not going to cut off my-"

"Oh no," she said with mock sincerity. "That would be too obvious and too easy to prove. But don't be fooled, other then for the purpose of passing water, it wont do you much good."

"No, don't!" he shrieked.

"Erecte Defilius!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she returned home, she did not know how to feel. Part of her really had wanted to kill him. Especially when he showed no remorse what so ever, and confided that he planed to do it again, with another innocent girl. Her punishment for him had been well deserved, and was the only way to protect other young girls from him. She sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the wall.

Fifteen minutes later, Ada came into the kitchen, followed by Severus. Both looked very sleepy.

"What happened?" Ada asked. "Is he alive?"

"Part of him." Jordan responded. When Ada questioned what she meant, Jordan gave her the details.

"So what did that do?" Ada inquired.

"Let's just say no amount of Viagra will ever help him. He simply will never have another erection. That settles that. It is the perfect punishment for such a sadistic bastard, and now no little girl will ever have to fall victim to him."

"Wow, that is pretty perfect."

"A very slytherin move, my dear," Severus responded, kissing her head. "Do you feel better now?"

"Well, yes, but not for the reason I thought. It started out as revenge, but after a while I realized I did want revenge, I just want to protect those who might of fallen into his trap. I do not have any regrets for what I did, and I am glad I didn't take it any farther."

"Well I think he got what was coming to him," Ada concluded. Then a thought struck her. "Did you guys set a date yet for the wedding?"

"No," Snape said.

"Well you guys should set a date. Does anyone else know beside Remus, Tonks, and Myself?"

"No," Jordan provided this time.

"Wow, you guys really need to get on the ball with this." Jordan and Severus just shrugged.

"We just want it to be very small. Only the five of us, and we will tell the order afterwards." Jordan told her.

"But you still need to get a dress, and shoes, and flowers. Oh my gosh there is so much you still have to do…." Ada continued as Jordan and Severus just stared at each other.

They were not really listening. The wedding day did not matter to them as much as the fact that they would be spending the rest of their lives together. It was a difficult road to reach this point for both of them. But now the past was the past, and they could finally look towards their future. Jordan had one more little surprise for Severus.

"Ada, lets talk about this in the morning when we are more awake," she said faking a yawn. "I am ready for bed."

"Oh, okay."

When Severus and Jordan reached their rooms, and Jordan dressed for bed, they laid down next to each other. Snape turned off his light that sat on the nightstand next to his bed, but Jordan left hers on, and pulled out a book.

"Dani, I thought you were tired. I will never be able to sleep with the light on." He said in mock sternness.

"Oh, I'm sorry dearest," she said putting the book down, and giving him a kiss.

"I love you," Snape told her before settling down into the covers.

"I'm pregnant," she told him before turning off her light, and settled down to get comfortable. It took Severus less than three seconds to sit back up and switch his light back on.

"But dearest, I thought you were tired. I will never be able to sleep with that light on," she said trying not to giggle.

"Dani! Are you serious? Are you sure? For how long?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, Yes, and not very," she said with a smile. "I wanted to tell you before the wedding, but I could not find the right time. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just very surprised. And very happy," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Well good, because now you have no choice but to marry me," she said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, capturing her lips. When they finally managed to fall asleep, Severus spent the night with a protective hand over Jordan's abdomen.

(A/N: okay, she got a little bit of revenge. And yay, a baby! And a wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around. Anyway, I have one more chapter left; it's a bit of an epilog really. Actually that's exactly what it is, an epilog. But it should be finished before Friday. So tell me what you think. R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E! It would make me so happy. )


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

The wedding was small, but the couple had never been happier. When they told the order that not only were they married, but also had a child on the way, people were quick to offer their congratulations. Minerva even cried, and scolded Severus for not telling her the wedding plans. They were thankful she finally got over the student/ teacher thing. Ada surprised Jordan with a delightful wedding present. Apparently she had taken care of Jordan's cat since Jordan had left at the end of her sixth year, and restored him to her. Severus was less then thrilled.

Severus sold the property of Spinner's end, and bought a large home at the edge of town. They were close enough to visit their friends, but it also gave them a chance to be secluded when they wanted. Severus never really felt completely at ease around general society, as some people still harbored mistrust for him. It was sometimes difficult for him, not knowing who was genuine and who was not. But after he was publicly cleared, he let it rest at that, and never tried to prove anything to anyone. That simply was not Severus Snape.

The death eaters tried to give the same story this time around, but the ministry was harsher, and did not believe the lies. Those who were captured by the aurors on the night the dark lord fell were given life sentences. Others, including Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, were given twenty years. Draco, being a minor, was sent to less then a year. He eventually straightened himself out, and realized that his parents no longer controlled his thoughts and emotions. He eventually married a muggle-born witch, and was disowned by his family when they were set free. He apologized to Harry, Hermione, and the Weaslys, and is at least on civil terms with them. He now works in the finance department at the Ministry.

Many Romances bloomed after the war. Not only did Remus and Dora marry (as she could no longer go by Tonks, considering her last name is now Lupin), but Harry and Ginny did as well. Harry accomplished his dream of becoming and auror, and after graduating from a prestigious university; Ginny became the defense against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts. She makes a tradition of showing the first years just what a bat-bogey hex can do. They have three beautiful children: Avianna, Byron, and Demetry.

Ron also works at the ministry. He buckled down after graduation, and made top marks at Salem University. He is the head of the department of dark artifact detection. He and Hermione married, and divorced after two years. They then realized that they could not live without each other and remarried. Their nickname is the Bickersons. Hermione teaches Transfiguration. Ginny is her best friend. She and Ron have one child, Azraelle, and she is spoiled rotten, but very intelligent. She has red bushy hair, and thankfully got her father's teeth. She is in her fourth year as a griffindor, and to her father's dismay, she is dating a slytherin.

Before Jordan and Severus celebrated their first anniversary, she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. His name is Antony, just as Severus desired, and he is head boy of slytherin. They next had another son, named Bogdan, who is currently dating Azraelle Weasley. Both fathers are doing their best to cope. Their daughter, Onica, is in her second year, and surprised her parents by being put in Ravenclaw. She and Avianna Potter are in the same house and class. They are best friends. Jordan and Severus have another son, Faolan, who is only five years old. He was an unexpected surprise.

Ada married one of her college professors, and it is now the family joke that all Madisons fall for their teachers. She has no children as of yet, and works at St. Mungo's as a Mediwitch. She also does some fashion design in her spare time. Jordan took Poppy's place when she retired, and lives with Severus and Faolan in the Dungeons during the school year. In the summer they all return home.

And Severus? Well it just would not be Hogwarts without the dreaded professor of potions. And yes, he is still cynical, wears a sneer, and favors the slytherin house. He may be a wonderful husband and father, but he is still Severus Snape.

(A/N: I am finally finished!!! I started writing this in August, but I didn't start posting until October. I hope you enjoyed it. In any case, I enjoyed writing it. Please review. I would really like to know what you think. Did you like the epilog? Or should I take it out? I like it personally; it ties everything together. Drop me a review. )


End file.
